The Diary of Lady Maeko Fighting Fire with Fire
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: Set before Sozins comet Lady Maeko is the youngest daughter of the Fire Nations Grand Vizier and this is the diary of the events that lead to her marriage to Prince Sozin and her own tragic tale of loss, power and Right and Wrong
1. 21st of May

**21st of May**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25th**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Two hours before noon_**

_Dear Diary,_

_That seems such a unappripriate title. I have witnessed other noblewoman write the same words in their own diary. No doubt theirs is just a feeble shell full of unimportant ramblings about social events and who is courting who, in a way I suppose the diary reflects it's owner._

_So to start things off formally I shall introduce myself._

_I am Lady Maeko Azu of the Province of Azu. I am the second daughter of Royal Adviser Lin Azu humble servant to Fire Lord Taishi and Lady Lien. My mother (may Agni rest her soul) passed away when I was seven._

_The province of Azu is quite large and takes up most of the southern Fire Nation including two small islands and several towns. Our villa, ironically is situated next to Lake Azu two miles from the town of Azu._

_I posess three siblings. My elders Chen and Kairi and my younger Shinji. _

_Chen is travelling the Nations which came as a surprise to us. We expected he'd join the army like most wealthy sons. He would likely be promoted to Captain due to his rank as an eldest son of an upstanding family but instead when he became of age at eighteen he announced he would like to go travelling. My father I am sure objected to the matter but then reconsidered when he realised that Chen could become a Fire Nation ambassidor. That was four years ago and from what I know of in his letters Chen is in the northern part of our Nation._

_I will confess that I miss him. Chen is amusng and quite charming when he wants to be. He knows how to cheer me up and exactly what to say. He had visited regulary every two months or so when he can and he writes but it's not the same. On the brighter side he brings home presents from the other Nations. Three months I ago I recieved a book on Water Tribe myths and folklore._

_My sister Kairi, however is another matter. I mentioned earlier how noblewomen are shallow and featherheaded. Well Kairi is in essence a perfect noble lady. She's extrodinarily beautiful with long silky black hair and perfect almond eyes. Her bone structure is dainty and her figure is slim. It's quite obvious to see she had our Fathers eyes. They are a very pale misty gold._

_ In character Kairi is featherheaded but surprisingly sensible. I suppose she had to play mother to us when we were younger, this makes her quite overprotective and quick to anger. Another surprising fact about Kairi is that she's twenty and had no lover. This is considered odd because when a girl like Kairi turns of marrying age at sixteen you'd expect there to be a que down the street (there was acutally) but instead Kairi has turned down ever suitor. She'll toy with their affections for a while before dumping them shortly after, however lately she has one man who is the personifaction of dull. Jin Li is from another rich family and his Father is a general in the army. I may not get along with Kairi but I would gladly burn Jin Li alive if he proposes to her. He's dull...and timid. I've seen more exciting Hogmonkeys._

_And finally that leaves little Shinji who is four years my younger. Shinji is a pest. An annoying whining little pest. I do substain some pleasure from winding him up which is easy to do. Out of all my siblings I have the most fights with Shinji. He is firebender like myself so our fights always result in somebody getting burned. It's hardly my fault. He sneaks into my room and steals my books and diaries (I did have one before this but it ended up in the lake this morning) Shinji is in his room right now sulking because after he disposed of my diary I chased him through the gardens and shoved him in the river. _

_I could write about my Father but I shall not. Theres not much I can tell you about him. He spends most of his time in the Fire Lords Palace and comes home to visit every four months or so. We are invited to the palace three times every year but we hardly see him. He is serious, stern and above all else cold towards us. I dislike him quite a lot._

_That is the introduction to my life. I hope to keep this diary close to me over the next year for I feel it shall bring some importance. I would like to look back on this in a few years time and perhaps smile or turn red with embarrassment. _

_ Maeko (15)_

Maeko smiled slightly as she shut her diary with a snap. It was a small black book but already she had filled three pages. On the front there was a gold title

**_Diary Of..._**

Once again she picked up her pen and dabbed it in some golden ink. Her wrist was hurting nipping a little due to all the writing she had written. She tried to ignore it but distantly she could hear shouting outside her bedroom.

"Maeko! What in Agni's name have you done to Shinji!"

Sighing at the recognition of her sisters voice Maeko scribbled a few hasty words before setting the small precious book under her pillow. She smiled at the title wearily before covering the book with her pillow and striding towards the door.

**_Diary of Lady Maeko Azu._**

****


	2. 25th of May

**25th of May**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25th**

**Year of the Sun**

**_An hour after Noon_**

_The last few days have been to be perfectly honest a mess._

_Yesterday we recieved a hawk telling us that my Father is on his way home. This comes as some surprise because his last visit was only two months ago. Personally I am suspicious as to his motives. It must be quite some news if he has to come and tell us personally._

_I shall try not to get too excited. Last time he came home personally to tell us something was a year ago and it was only to announce that Great Aunt Lao had passed away. I don't have many living relatives so I sincerely doubt it will be something of that sort again but it will most likely be something dull. It's better to keep emotions under control because otherwise you make stupid rash decisions._

_Anyway due to his short notice my sister has been running around like a headless chicken shouting at any unfortunate individual to cross her path. The villa is being turned upside down and I hardly see the sense in it. He'll only be home for three days maximum and I doubt he'll notice._

_Shinji is getting all hot and nervous too. For some reason he's desperate to impress Father but I haven't a clue as to why. He's an arrogant...individual and Shinji would be better trying to put his energies to better use. Although I suppose it's classic that people want the affection off somebody they never get it from. It's strange how Kairi's courting manners can reflect on day to day doings._

_I must go. I heard a crash and I'd better go make sure Kairi doesn't explode._

"That vase was Earth Kingdom imported and is over fifty years old!" Shrieked Kairi. Maeko strolled down the corridor where sunlight flodded in from the large open windows causing dust to spiral above everyones heads. The green ornate vase lay in pieces on the floor and the poor maid in question was now feeling the wrath of paincked nobility.

"Kairi have you ever even noticed that vase before?" Suggested Maeko calmly. The maid looked up hopefully and Kairi scowled at her younger sister.

"That isn't the point! It's still-"

"Let me get this straight, you are yelling at somebody for knocking over an article which you've never even properly noticed before? Wouldn't you be better yelling at garden attendants or something of that sort?" Said Maeko calmly smirking as her sister silently fumed.

"Maeko...just go and find Shinji or do something useful instead of parading around and not lifting a finger!" Snarled Kairi.

The remark caused Maeko to glare at her sister before turning off and marching up the corridor. Maeko didn't like panicks where everyone got nervous and on edge. It was annoying and made her feel anxious.

_Whatever Kairi. I'm going to the library and I'm not coming out until dinner._

* * *

_As I write this entry I am sitting in a corner gazing at my Fathers study door._

_The atmosphere at dinner was so cold that not even fire could have warmed it. My Father ate in relative silence saying only a few passing comments about Shinji and myselfs education. It was silent...so unlike our usual meal times. Instead we just sat there like statues and evenutally my Father got up and said;_

_"I shall retire to the study for a short while. Kairi when you've finished eating come."_

_It's not unusal. Usually he calls us by age so it did not come as a big surprise. Once he left we resumed our usual talking but now it was mostly turned against him. Kairi was quite pale._

_"How can he address me like I'm a child," She hissed. Shinji immediantly protested on his behalf. I just sat and watched...privately I'm not even sure I recognise my Father as a father. He's just there...every so often. I don't need him._

_I will admit to being slightly nervous and curious. I recently graduated from the Royal Fire Academy so I'm interested to see what he has to say to me about my grades and so on._

Maeko stopped writing and looked up from her place in the corner.

Unlike the sunny corridors in the other parts of the Villa, Lord Azu prefered to have his devoid of natural light. The thick red curtains were shut and torch brackets were already lit. On the wall were a few paintings but they were very bland and lifeless.

Maeko shifted her gaze uneasily towards the door silently anticipating her sisters exit. Finally the door swung open to reveal Kairi. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked like she was trying to supress a sob. Maeko for a brief second felt her heart lurch as she looked into her sisters eyes.

"Kairi...are you alright?"

"You're to go in now," Murmured Kairi quietly. Maeko nodded and hastily concealed her diary in one of her sleeves before stepping through the study door.

The study was a large yet oddly bare room. There was only one window but there was a huge fireplace. The back wall was covered with bookcases in front of which, was a desk and a large plump chair. Sitting in the chair was a man who looked older than his years. His greying hair was in a semi topknot and his misty gold eyes gave the impression that the man was staring through you rather than at you. He was thin and tall with good bone structure but he looked like a wizened old tree bending over a lake.

"Father," Said Maeko formally sitting in the empty seat in front of the desk.

Her Father nodded before speaking. His voice sounded cold like steel as he looked upon Maeko. Maeko maintained firm eye contact allowing her burning orbs to glare into his.

"Maeko, I received your final report from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. I was quite pleased to see that you have very advanced grades in Language, History and Politics. Your Mathematic and Science grades could have done with improvement but overall you seemed to have done very well. Mistress Chi was particulary impressed with your Firebending capacity."

Maeko nodded and smiled feeling a small bubble of pride at her achievements. Lord Azu's face remained neutral as he continued to talk.

"I leave tomorrow but I trust you are aware of the event taking place next month?" Said Azu.

Maeko nodded. Obviously the whole nation was...Prince Sozin was coming of full adult age along with the Avatar.

"Well it's the Summer Solstice as well as our young Princes twenty-first birthday. Fire Lord Taishi is holding a festival...nobility from every Nation shall be attending. It's meant to signify the unity between us all...something which Taishi is keen to honor since Roku was chosen as the Avatar."

Maeko nodded.

"You have been invited along with your siblings to stay at the Palace for some time. Fire Lady Lien is particulary anxious to see you. She wishes for you to get better aquainted with Sozin."

It was then Maeko felt her heart sink.

* * *

_My Fathers talk was...well enlightening._

_Clearly Lady Lien wishes for me to court Sozin. Thats putting it bluntly and to be honest I'm terrified. _

_Or at least a part of me is._

_Fire Lady Lien was very close to my mother. They were childhood friends in fact so for most of my early life I was at the palace. I was aquainted with both Sozin and his sister Yin Wei and Avatar Roku. Of course Sozin and Roku kept there distance thinking that they might catch a terminal illness by playing with a girl._

_Of course after my mothers death I was sent to the Royal Fire Academy. I cannot recall a lot of the recent Sozin apart from his famed skill in firebending and his pride. The whole Idea is a long shot because Fire Lord Taishi wishes for Sozin to marry a foreign Princess to strengthen the links between nations. Besides I have absolutely no wish to marry and commite myself to someone for the rest of my life...the sheer idea makes me want to run._

_My real dream is to travel with Chen._

_I want to see other nations too. I want to see the rest of the Fire Nation...I'm curious about other peoples lives. Every since Avatar Kyoshi equal rights have been improving vastly. Save the Water Tribes where they marry off their Princesses at sixteen which is frankly cruel._

_However...my best friend was married forcably._

_Mielia..._

_We made friends at the Royal Fire Academy. She was the orphaned daughter of a very wealthy family. Her Aunt looked after her. Mielia and I were best friends. She was practically a family member._

_Writing about it gives me the desire to burn her Aunt Cho to a pile of Ash. Mielia is a year older than me and nine months ago a few weeks after her sixteenth, her Aunt Cho and herself went on Holiday to the Earth Kingdom._

_I got a wedding invitation through a month later._

_Something which I know Mielia would never have done. She was too proud and stubborn. Yet she became Mielia Bei Fong...and I know she hates it there. I hate thinking of her there in that huge house alone. I'm worried her spark will diminish._

_On the other hand a part of me is..._

_I won't lie. I love power. I love firebending because I'm in control. I love giving orders and if I married Sozin I would gain the ultimate power. The throne of the Fire Nation! I can even dream of what I could change. Of what I could improve._

_For instance Equal Rights would definately go up a level with a strong Queen._

_And my report card! Mistress Chi wouldn't let me take advanced firebending classes because it was unladylike! I'm not even an offical Master because of that old hag and my flames are blue! Cold blue!_

_Thats rare and advanced._

_If I were Queen I could change that._

_If were Queen I would be married to Sozin._

_Theres the dilemma. I don't want to marry._

_Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. It was just a passing implication._

_Anyway this Festival should be interesting. If noblity is coming then I expect Mielia will be too._

_I think I'll write her a letter._


	3. 27th of May

**27th of May**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25th**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Two hours after noon_**

_Father is once again gone._

_It's no surprise really but that is not the issue pressing my mind. Kairi has been acting very strange since her meeting with Father and Intend to find out why. I've already questioned Shinji but the little brat seemed quite happy. Apparently Father approves of Shinji's plans of joining the army. He's completely unaware that Shinji is only doing to to please him._

_The army is a pointless field anyway. There is no war at the moment so the need for the army is only really for ceremonal purposes. I feel quite glad actually because if my brother ended up in a war I'm pretty sure he'd panic and as much as I detest the little peasent I would seek vengence for his death and the villa would be quiet without him._

_It's a lovely day today._

_The blossom trees are in bloom and the grass is covered in small delicate petals. The Koi fish are out bathing in the warm sunlight and everything seems to be in a dreamy slumber. It's peaceful and calm. I can even see the mountains in the distance and the orange glow of the Sun hitting of their peaks._

_I like days like this...too many and it would get dull but once every once in a while is nice. It reminds me of my mother. My memories of her are getting fewer and fewer as I get older. I feel like I'm clinging to the remains. I do however remember her perfume...Tiger Lilly._

_Perhaps I am getting too sentimental. It does no good to dwell on the past and it's depressing. I must focus on the future. _

_I sent a letter to Mielia. _

**_Dear Mielia,_**

**_My Father arrived home last night and told me of the Festival? Are you attending? I am because apperantly Fire Lady Lien wishes me to meet Sozin and we both know what that means so I may need your assistance._**

**_It's dull around here without you. I hope you are well and that the Bei Fongs treat you well and that your Aunt remains at a safe distance. _**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Maeko Azu x_**

_I couldn't really think of anything else to say...I do hope she is alright. A part of me would long to think of her stubbornly defying the rules of the Bei Fong household with a spark of chaos in her amber eyes_...

_Anyway if Mielia is coming she will ensure that Sozin remains a firm distance from me. I think I shall go find Kairi now._

#Later#

_I found Kairi earlier. _

_Shockingly she was in the library of all places. The library is usually my domain since I enjoy reading but Kairi was sitting there at armchair raking her fingers through her soft hair( A sure sign she's upset if she'd risk harm to her hair)_

_After some pushing on my part she finally told me what Father has been saying to her. Apparently he is displeased that she has been of marrying age for four years and has not yet gained a husband._

_I wish he was here because I'd love to fry him on the spot. _

_He is so old-fashioned! For Agni sake it's not like she's short of suitors! I don't see him pestering Chen Len about his lack of wife! Oh...I am going to practice after this entry to vent my frustrations!_

_Anyway the remark seemed to have upsetted her quite a bit. I think he put it a bit more harshly than that but Kairi seems to think he's insinuating that no one will find her attractive which is plain ridiculous! Kairi has a beauty that I'll never posess! Anyway I think Kairi's more angry than upset._

_Which is bad. Kairi is plain pyschopathic when she's angry._

_I can usually control my temper. It makes people angry if you smile at them when there yelling. I vent it through firebending but Kairi cannot bend so she unleashes her fury by becoming paranoid._

_Well I suppose I had better go and check on here. I think I'll go find Shinji and see if he's up for a sparring session._


	4. 29th of May

**Two chapters in one night aren't I good to you?**

**Lady Charity: Thanks for the review and I will correct my spelling of Bei Fong because I am talking about a relative of Toph, yes Mielia is an Asian name…I think it's Japanese but I'm not entirely sure but I do know what most of my names mean, for example Maeko in Japanese means honest child.**

* * *

**29th of May**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Midday _**

_I am so happy!_

_I'm so happy that my hand is shaking as I write! Chen has returned home!_

_I thought I was halluncinating when I saw him in the library this morning. I was sitting reading (obviously, the book was the history of the Fire Naton) when I heard footsteps and I looked up but instead of seeing a servant like I'd anticipated I instead saw my brother._

_He's tanned now. His hair is rugged but in a neat topknot. Unlike his usual red tunics and black armour he was wearing a green tunic. It suited him quite well actually. He was smiling as usual and presented me with presents from the Earth Kingdom._

_It was beautiful golden necklace with emeralds engraved in the pendant. He also presented me with a manuscript._

_Of lightening bending!_

_Apparently it was found up North at the home of some wealthy merchant. Chen bartered it off him because he knew I'd like it. Lightening bending is extremely powerful, rare and dangerous. In fact no one has bent lightening in a hundred years. I will try to master it . I've looked over the moves and their quite simple but I think it's the chi and spirtiual part thats hard._

_Shinji complained because I got it and he didn't. The little whinge tried to steal it from me saying that since he's recieved better studies in Fire bending that he should get it. I promptly dispatched him and sent him flying out of the bedroom through the door._

_Chen and I talked for quite a while. His stories were entertaining but the type that Kairi would not approve of me hearing. I told him about Fathers visit. He was quiet for awhile but thats what he is like when he's thinking. He wasn't happy though...especially about Kairi._

_The whole house is in an uproar with the return of the "eldest son"_

_Would they make such a fuss over me I wonder?_

_It's annoying. I might love Chen but it's incredibly unfair that he'll inherit all the land and property. It should be equal._

_In his position though I'd probably feel different...or would I? _

_I'd best go. I can hear Shinji on the prowl._


	5. 1st June

**1st of June**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

**_eight hours before noon_**

_I cannot sleep._

_I've watched the candle next to me for two hours now. The wax is begining to dribble down the candle and the small blue flame is starting to grow smaller, perhaps this is proof of how upset I feel._

_In my childhood I was prone to nightmares. Vivid nightmares from which I would awake cold and shivering with sweat dripping down my neck. They started after my Mothers funeral...I remember I used to dream that I was on the pyre beside her and it used to terrify me but thankfully they stopped when I started to attend the Royal Fire Academy._

_They've returned._

_I woke up two hours ago in a cold sweat. The blankets were sticking to my body and I was panting like I'd just done an intense session of Fire bending drills._

_I dreamt I was standing alone in a field. The night sky loomed above my head and before me was a town._

_It was on fire. The flames were licking at the air for life. It was burning and destroying everything in it's path. People were screaming and running but the fire consumed them and I stood watching as they burned to ashes before me._

_Then I saw my mother._

_It's strange. I can hardly remember her face yet it stood out so clearly. Her hair is the exact same length and texture of Kairi's but her eyes are similar to mine. The smell of Tige Lillies was mixed with that of burning decaying flesh. My mother was crying and reaching out to me._

_I woke up._

_It's not the physical symptons so much as the mental ones. I feel so numb inside like my emotions have been turned off. I can feel fear holding me in it's icy grip yet it's dulled. My heart is racing so fast that it hurts but it doesn't matter._

_Everything seems so pointless._

_Life, Death...whats the point? In the end everyone returns to ash._

_So whats the point?_

**_One hour after noon._**

"Maeko...is something wrong?"

"Not as such."

Kairi Azu sighed in exasperation at her sisters stubborn stance. She fingered a strand of her hair anxiously and gazed at the armchair where Maeko was curled up like a cat with a book in one hand and her dark golden eyes scanning the page word for word.

_Is she even on this planet?_

Her upper lip curved into a small smile. The small nosgelic image brought back memories of her little sister curling up with a bright book filled with beautiful illustrations and neat golden writing. Her face would light up and she used to look at Kairi with wide innocent eyes and locks of wild black hair that would tumble into her face, begging her big sister to read to her.

Kairi for some reason or another had always obeyed. She wanted to the best she possibly could for her little brother and sister. It was the promise she'd made her mother...to be a good daughter and sister. Kairi obeyed not wanting to upset her.

_Always so dreamy...until she looks at me I could almost pretend she's seven again..._

She snorted at that thought.

No Maeko had definately changed. The wild mop of hair had grown and her eye were colder. She was more aloof and distant caught up in her own world. It peaked Kairi's curiosity...she wondered what was going on in the head of that teenager. Especially right now...Maeko hadn't had any luncheon and that was unusual.

"Maeko stop playing innocent and dodging the subject!" Shouted Kairi, infuriated by the lack of emotion stimulating from her little sister. Finally Maeko lifted her eyes and regarded Kairi with mild interest. Her golden eyes were warm like a candle but there was a certain iciness about them that chilled Kairi.

_No wonder her fires blue..._

"I'm sorry Kairi..." Sighed Maeko snapping her book shut and yawning. Kairi felt relief wash through her and she gently propped herself on the arm of the chair and started to run her fingers through her sisters uneven hair. Maeko flinched but allowed her sister to continue while she spoke.

"I had a nightmare..."

Kairi's eyes widened slightly but her hands continued to move. Nightmares...now that definately brought back memories of her little sister. Kairi remember having to sleep with Maeko for two weeks straight just because the little child couldn't escape her nightmare.

"Of mother?" Asked Kairi gently.

Maeko shrugged.

"I suppose...it had mother in it...if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it," Said Maeko quietly.

Kairi nodded and promptly changed the subject.

"I was thinking about kimono material...the seamstresses at the palace would be better than the ones in Azu...what colour do you want?"

Maeko sighed and stared at the front cover of her book.

"Purple...I like purple."

* * *

_I don't feel scared._

_I don't feel anything in particular. Just cold indifference. _

_On the bright side I chose my kimono colour. Purple...I like the colour purple because it's rich and regal and comes in many different colours. At least it's earned Kairi's approval...she thinks it will go nicely with my pale complexion._

_We also recieved a small note from Father._

_It hardly contained more than two sentences. The carriage arrives on the eigth meaning we'll be in the city by the 12th . I calculatted it out since the Capital city is two hundred miles from Azu. The Ostrich-horses will be doing an average speed of fifty miles per day so roughly four days._

_It's short notice but it's easy enough to sort things out for a journey. I'm not looking forward to the journey...being cooped up in a carriage with no company but the driver (usually old and dull) is not fun in anyones eyes._

_I hope Mielia's reply gets here before we leave._

* * *


	6. 8th of June

**Itineris- **I really love that story. I am honoured that you would think that they're similar but I hope that my story is orginial because in no way do I want to copy that story.

**

* * *

**

**8th of June**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Three hours after noon_**

_I am bored._

_I've spent two hours in this carriage so far and after the first hour of watching the scenery drift by I was ready to sleep._

_I envy the Air nomads and their flying bison. I envy the Dragon tamers and their dragons for I am sure it would only take a few hours or so on one of them. _

_However I did have some amusement at a porters expense._

_Kairi's driver is a fat old man who resembles a whale. He looks like he's never walked more than two metres before and his amble belly bulges over his tunic belt. Well I feel he's been given a very good excersise as it was he who had the job of loading all of Kairi's twelve suitcases._

_Heavy suitcases._

_Thankfully my porter and driver is young...In fact he only looks a few years older than me._

_There are five carriages. Two for luggage pulled by komono rhinio's and three for us. Shinji and Chen are sharing so that Kairi and I get one each. Apparently it was the gentlemanly thing to do but probably only because Shinji would have jumped out the window if contained in a small space with Kairi or I for more than five minutes._

_My carriage is littered with books and such like but there providing little amusement. I am the point where I want to jump out the door and signal the nearest Dragon or Air bison which would probably take hours._

_I'm also concerned and a little hurt by Mielia's lack of reply. I think she might be surprising me though...I hope she is or I will be worried and I'll have to go and visit her._

_Tonight we stay at an Inn. We own the land the innkeeper lives on so it's his duty to welcome us although If I remember correctly from last year he was a bit of a pervert. If he tries anything on me I will not hesistate to fry him or worse..._

_Leave him at Chen and Kairi's mercy._

**_Eight O'clock_**

_I was right about the old man._

_He is a pervert. I've barred by door shut in case he tries to come in. He's plain creepy with his missing tooth and wheely laughter. He couldn't take his eyes off Kairi...it was sickening and I felt so repulsed I hardly ate any of my salad (of course the mould may also have contributed)_

_Thankfully we're out of here tomorrow._

_I talked to my porter a bit when he was helping me gather my books. _

_His names Lee and he's an Air nomad._

_Or at least half, his mother is an Air Nomad but his father is a fire nation merchant._

_He's very nice and quite intelligent. He's even offered me a seat next to him on the drivers seat if I get to bored._

_To tell the truth I am considering his offer. It would be nice to get some air...but on the other hand I don't want him thinking he can take advantage of that position. He is my servant..._

_I'll see what the weather is like tomorrow._

* * *


	7. 12th of June

**Yes I'm re-editing and I have changed a few things in this chapter! Please if you've noticed these changes tell me for better or worse! And like I promised three chapters per night at least! REVIEW or else!**

**

* * *

**

**12th of June**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_**Six hours before noon**_

_Needless to say I am very tired._

_We awoke this morning before sunrise. Chen seemed to think that it would be a good Idea if we made it to the palace in time for breakfast. Honestly I think men care only for their stomachs! _

_I was sleeping and was not happy when Lee awoke me...definately not happy because I was not looking my best. In fact I probably resembled a panda with bags under my eyes and hair sticking out like a demented birds nest._

_Nevertheless that didn't seem to dampen his spirits in the slightest. He was happy and laughing._

_People have no right to be happy or jolly first thing in the morning. Such people she be executed immediantly. All I could hear was his voice in my ear whittering on about how funny I looked._

_I have talked to Lee over the past few days. He's funny with a sense of humour but he's always happy and optomistic._

_I know thats a general trait shared by all air nomads but it's irritating after a while. Still his hair is quite wavy and floats strangely in the wind...and his eyes are very grey...I can't help but stare in fascination for I've never seen an Air Nomad before..._

_It is silly behaviour though._

_Well I've learned that Lee plans on becoming a doctor like his older brother. A worthy aim. I have a great respect for healers and medical people because Agni knows where we'd be without him. I also learned he has a little sister named Haku who is staying in the Capital city._

_Anyway I'm trying to steal a few moments of peace. Kairi is getting all flustered about the auidence with Fire Lord Taishi and is trying to find her best kimono. Chen is off with Shinji trying to tame my dear little brothers hair - good luck to him._

_I'm too tired to be nervous...I'm just grouchy. Nerves can wait until I'm awake._

_**Three hours before noon**_

_I love entering the Capital City._

_The sun always rises behind the temple so the whole city glows. The palace looms in the distance with it's walls of gold and scarlet blazing in the sunlight. The streets are full of people from all over the world. Flags hang proudly from peoples houses displaying their nationality proudly. People stare at our carriage as we pass knowing we're noblity._

_I am begining to feel a slight twinge of anxiety._

_I've been before the Fire Lords throne many times but the experience is still quite intimidating and of course I'm anxious to make a good impression on behalf of my family. My stomach is also jittering over the matter of Sozin._

_I wish to the spirits he is not there.**

* * *

**_

The overwhelming smell of incense was burning the Fire Ladies nose and threatening to make her errupt into a coughing fit.

_Twenty-five years. I should be used to it now..._

Lien smiled slightly. Some things she could never get used to...she still had to fight of the desire to be mesmorised by the flames swirling in front of her and burning all around her making the air thick and hot. Eyeing the guard in front of her Lien cleared her throat before speaking.

"Yes Ryu?"

The man had a drip of perspiration slipping down his forehead and he spoke nervously.

"Fire Lady our guests have entered the confinds of the palace...they shall be here soon..."

Lien smiled largened and she felt her heart flutter as a warmth crawled through her.

_Ah...Mari, I finally get to see your children once again..._

She felt a bubble of nosgelia well up within her and a lump rose in her throat at the thought of her old friend. She'd been devestated when Mari had falled ill and was severly disappointed in Lin's envolvement with his children but she had to remain poised and in control...she was Fire Lady and she had to be careful when saying opinions.

Still she cared deeply for her friends children. She would do all in her power to support them in whichever future path they decided to walk. They would always have the blessings of the Fire Nation behind them.

"Thank you Ryu. Kindly go and fetch Fire Lord Taishi for I feel his presense is required to welcome our guests," Ordered Lien watching as the man bowed and marched from the room.

_I'll have to fetch Yin Wei after the audience...I'm sure her and Maeko will enjoy each others company...it's a pity she's always been at the Academy...and as for Sozin..._

Just thinking of her son made her head hurt. Of course losing Roku had been very hard on Sozin. The boy continued onwards and only spoke happily of Roku but she could see he was hurting and the boy wouldn't even admit it to himself! Instead he became absorbed in his studies and his fire-bending...of course it would make any mother proud the amount of effort Sozin was putting in but she wouldn't mind if the Prince had a little frivolity too. He was after all twenty.

_I hope he behaves himself when he's escorting Princess Mei Xing...if he keep brooding or acting so immaturely then he's going to shame us! In front of the Water Tribe embassy of all people!_

She frowned wishing wholey that Roku had not been chosen as Avatar. Of course she was happy for the child...he had a great honour and gift bestowed upon him and she was sure he would make the Fire Nation proud...but couldn't the Avatar have been somebody for whom the Royal Family had not made such strong emotional ties with?

_In the name of Agni! The Monks should at least let him write! He's not zombie he's a boy! Never have I heard such stupidity..."breaking earthly bonds!" Pah...he's just a child! And his Earth Master is much the same..._

"My Lady wife."

Lien shuddered and jumped slightly at the arrival of her husband. Fire Lord Taishi was tall and muscular with deep golden eyes and a tanned complexion. In his youth he had been handsome but now deep lines were starting to form around his eyes. Of course Lien could see the obvious resemblement between him and Sozin...both were as proud and pig headed as each other.

_Spirits sake if men didn't have women then the world would go to pot!_

"My Lord Husband, where is Lin?" Asked Lien raising an eyebrown as the Fire Lord sat on the cushion next to hers. Taishi sighed tiredly.

"Not more of this Lien?" Said Taishi impaiently.

"Yes more of this. There his children and he should be here!" Protested Lien firmly staring her husband firmly in the eye. Taishi shook his head at her steely gaze.

"Would it help if I fetched him dear?" Asked Taishi.

"No...it's not the same," Sighed Lien gazing longingly at the door.

"Then the subject is closed," Said Taishi firmly as the huge ornate golden doors were swung open. Lien instantly straightened up and raised her head proudly as the four figures marched in. She eyed them excitedly one by one scanning their faces for any sign of change.

The light of the fire illuminated their faces brightly and shone in their eyes. She couldn't help but marvel at how much they had grown. Chen looked like a man in his armour...she could scarely believe that in the years to come he would marry and have a family...it seemed just like yesterday he was trying to catch butterflies...

Her eyes rounded to Kairi.

The girl was beautiful...she had her fathers face and eyes but there was something of her mother in her...her stubborn gaze. She knealt gracefully and poised. Lien smiled... she was a real Lady but she couldn't help but feel the girl could do better for herself than Jin Li. The Queens eyes went to Shinji next and she struggled to suppress a laugh.

_He's grown..._

The boy looked nervous in the shadow of his siblings. His messy hair was in a topknot of sorts but his armour looked strange on him...it didn't suit him. He looked to young for it...yet there was definately something loveable about the childs desire to please. Lien couldn't help but feel more resentment for Lin - Shinji needed a father figure...

Finally her eyes sparkled on to Maeko and she felt tears glisten.

_You look...so...much...like your mother..._

The girl looked oddly quiet and lonely. Her wavy black hair was up in a semi topknot and her eyes were outlined in kohl. Her blood red kimono made her look ghost like with her deathly pale skin. Her eyes...they looked deep...and Lien could see blue icy flames reflected in them. Lien smiled softly...she'd always harboured a special fondness for Maeko and Shinji...while she looked at Chen and Kairi as equals she couldn't help but see the youngest members of the Azu family as lost little children.

_Mari...you would be proud my friend...rest in peace..._

"Welcome to our home Lord Chen, Lady Kairi, Lady Maeko and Lord Shinji. We are grateful for your presence," Said Taishi, his echo booming throughout the room.

"Thank you for your hospitality my Lord," Said Chen courtiously. Lien smiled and tried to break the awkwardness of the whole affair.

"Breakfast will be served in one hour. Until then I would be delighted to show you to your rooms," Said Lien anxious to show them her surprise. She stood up and Taishi parted the flames allowing his wife to go foward unharmed.

"Come with me," Said Lien embracing them warmly and leading them out of the throne room into the fresh air of the waiting hall where a giant potrait of the Royal family loomed. Lien remembered that day...trying to get Sozin to sit still had been a nightmare...he'd only been twelve.

_We need a more up to date one...Yin is still clutching that doll..._

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as the Azu clan stared at the portrait with brief interest until Lien showed them through a corridor.

"Are you in all in good health?" Asked the Fire Lady as she marched up a flight of stairs.

"Yes Lien," Said Kairi smiling nervously. Lien nodded in approval...they could use her name in private as freely as they wished.

"Maeko I read your report from the Royal Academy. I pleased to see your shaping up to be an intelligent young lady," Said Lien inclining her head to Maeko. A faint blush shrouded the pale cheeks and Maeko smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

"And Chan...you looked tanned...I heard you were near Tyre. How was it?" Asked Lien briskly.

"As you've probably guess extremely hot but I enjoyed myself. They have beautiful scenery up there and lot of history...carvings dating back to the Sun Warrior era," Said Chen keenly.

"Really? You'll have to get us some...we don't have anything that old in our library and if we're trying to compete with Ba Sing Sei we'll need all the help we can get," Said Lien with intrest. Finally she stopped outside a corridor. The doors were spaced far apart but each were ornate and set with gold. The guards saluted to her as she pased.

"Chen the room to your left is yours and Shinji yours is right next door," Said Lien directing them to the guest rooms reserved for foreign royalty. Chen and Shinji bowed before going into their respective rooms. Lien lead Kairi and Maeko further up the corridor.

"Your rooms overlook the gardens. I thought the scenery would be nice for you. Maeko yours overlooks the turtle duck ponds," Said Lien remembering the girls fondness for turtle-ducks.

"Thank you," Said Maeko.

"Kairi that is your room there. Theres already been a bath run for you and a clean set of kimonos left out," Smiled Lien as Kairi bowed in respect her face lighting up as she ran off into her room. Finally Lien and Maeko were left alone.

"Maeko I have something to show you later. Tomorrow Yin Wei arrives from the Royal Fire Academy, Sozin will not arrive for six days yet so I've arranged for someone to keep you comapany," Said Lien her heart bursting with excitement as she opened the door.

Inside the room was beautifully furnished with scarlett silk and rich golden embroidery. However Maeko had eyes only for the girl standing in the centre of the room. A tall stout young woman with long rich curly black hair and a spat of freckles on her face. The womans face split into a smile and she rolled her golden eyes.

"You look like a koi fish when you do that."

"Mielia?"

* * *


	8. 13th of June

**13th of June**

**Firelord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Noon_**

_I hardly dared to believe my eyes when I saw Mielia in my room last night._

_Of course it wasn't very surprising and the fancy had crossed my mind but to see her there larger than life was amazing. I felt so happy just to see her and be in her company. The whole affair of the wedding was not a happy occasion. I was a maid of honour but I felt like I was leading my friend to the slaughter house instead of the supposed love of her life._

_She has grown slightly but she's still got that stubborn sparkle in her eyes that refuses to die out. I'm glad to see she still posesses that quality. We stayed up talking for most of last night. Even Kairi came through and it was the three of us squeased into my double bed. _

_Mielia spoke briefly of her life with the Bei Fongs. She feels nothing but resentment for the whole family and says their emblem doesn't so them justice. She hates her husband and feels like she has been placed in a cadge._

_She didn't elaborate too much but that was the general meaning. I feel sympathy for her . I even suggested that she runaway and live with us...a fantasy I suppose...Mielia quickly snapped me back to reality telling me it would cause a conflict between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom._

_I wish I could though. I feel nothing but guilt...I should have done something! Instead of being so weak I should have fought back and made damn sure Cho realised her situation. I could have manipulated her and black mailed her._

_Instead I did nothing but freeze in shock._

_A mistake I will never make again._

_Apparently the Earth Kingdom Princess is arriving today with her escort. Mayleen is the second daughter of the Earth King and I understand the Earth Kingdom has strong hopes of a union between her and Sozin._

_Good._

"Lady Maeko."

A snap echoed through the gardens as Maeko shuffled her diary into her hands before addressing the attendant.

"Yes?" She said with a slight edge of impaitence in her unemotional voice.

"Fire Lady Lien would like to see you at the turtle duck ponds," Said the guard bowing. Rolling her eyes the Advisors daughter gracefully scrambled to her feet and sighed. A small feeling of curiosity mingled in her mind as she remembered the Queens words from the last day. Willingly she allowed the guard to escort her to the nearby gardens.

Lying under the willow tree, whose long limp branches dangled millimetres from the smooth surface of the pond, was the Fire Queen herself chucking small bits of bread at the turtle duck family. The Fire Lady sighed contently, her long raven locks were tinged with bits of fading sliver at the roots and a few lines had spread there way around the pale face but it was obvious the Queen posessed a beauty similar to Kairi's.

Upon seeing Maeko the Queen smiled and bid the attendant over to her. Murmuring a few incoherrant words the attendant bowed respectfully before leaving. Maeko took a few steps forward towards the Queen.

_I wonder she is? She has a youthful complexion...she must be at least forty five though..._

"Ah Maeko," Said the Queen fondly before gesturing to the grass next to her," Sit down child."

Maeko obeyed and knealt on the dry crisp grass. The ducks quaked nervously at the new arrival and hesistated. Silently the Queen handed Maeko a lump of bread and after tearing it into a few crumbs Maeko chucked it at the surface watching as all shyness of the hungry animals vanished as they dived down after their precious food.

"Maeko," Said the Queen quietly after a few moments of silence, " What is that book in your hands?"

"My diary," Said Maeko calmly, her face betrayed no emotion but she tucked her diary up her sleeve to remove it from view. The Queens face cracked into a bright smile and she chuckled lightly.

"Your so much like your mother!" She laughed, Maeko could find to reply but felt slightly awkward and smiled gently.

The Queen produced a small black book from her kimono sleeve. Maeko stared at it with interest and her eyes widened as she scanned the title.

**_Diary of Mari Azu nee Li Faa._**

Maeko shuddered. Obviously there was more to inheritance than eye colour.

"It was your mothers diary. She left it my care a few months before her...her...death," Said Lien somberly clutching the thing like it was made of diamonds, "By right it should have been passed to the eldest daughter but since Kairi has so many clear memories of her mother and you so little...I think you should have it."

Maeko stared as the small book was shoved in her hands. Her fingers traced the words on the front hyponitically but her voice came out in the same smooth voice as before.

"Thank you, your highness."

The Queen smiled warmly and her eyes gazed across the clear surface of the pond towards the grass area ahead. After a few moments she spoke in a happier tone.

"Princess Mayleen is arriving today...will you and Mielia greet her? Speaking of which where is Lady Bei Fong?"

Maeko's eyes flashed at the title but she sighed.

"She's still asleep."

"At such an hour? Have no servants awoken her yet?" Gasped the Queen.

"They tried but she said if they didn't stop she'd kick them through the window," Said Maeko calmly smirking inwardly at the look of shock on the Fire Ladies face.

"What a...a...high spirited child," Murmured the Queen. Just at that moment two burly guards approached the Queen and bowed.

"Your Highness, your daughter Princess Yin Wei," they said clearing aside allowing a young girl to appear into view.

Maeko was instantly put in mind of a china doll.

The girl was so tiny that she came only a few inches above Maeko's elbows. She was extremely delicate and fragile looking with creamy porcelain skin a shade to rival Maeko's own. Long black curls spiralled to the childs waist and a small golden crown glittered on her forehead. Perfect rosy red lips smiled gently and her yellow eyes widened. She looked perfect with her scarlett uniform but there was a certain glassy quality to that stare and like a china doll she didn't quite seem real.

The Queen embraced her daughter warmly and kissed her on the forehead. The Princess smiled but froze slightly when her eyes met Maekos. It had been three years since they had last saw one another...Yin Wei had always been away or with tutors at previous visits.

"Hello Princess," Said Maeko trying to add a friendly edge to her cool voice. The Princess bowed.

"Lady Maeko," She chimed shyly. The Queen smiled at the two introductions.

"Yin Wei dear are you alright? Have you seen your father yet?"

The Princess gazed dreamily at Maeko before answering.

"Yes. The journey was quite boring though. Where is Sozin?" She asked looking around for her older brother.

"He's greeting the Water Tribe embassies...dear. Luncheon will be served in an hour and I must attend to matters with the Earth Kingdom Princess...why don't you play with Maeko for a little while?"

Maeko winced inwardly guessing the logic behind the Queens thinking. Yin Wei stared in her own little world of bliss. Her voice sounded dreamy and slightly light.

"Your a cold firebender aren't you?" Inquired the Princess.

"Yes..." Said Maeko trying to remember if she'd ever told the girl that fact before.

"I can see it in your eyes..."

The Fire Lady stood up and smiled unevenly.

"Very well...I shall leave you to it." Said the Queen.

_What am I going to do with this child?!_

* * *

_**Ten hours afternoon...**_

_I spent much of the afternoon babysitting Princess Yin Wei._

_The Princess is slightly disconcerning. Her eyes gaze through you rather than at you and it seems like she's on another planet. I managed to amuse her by putting on a small firebending display...she seemed entertained enough but then she dragged me inside to the Palace chambers until we reached a small airy room full of painting easels._

_It seems the Princess is an artist._

_Admittedly for an eleven year old I was impressed. She stared at the paper in trance as she whirled her paints across it. An hour later I studied her work. She drew me in mid leap with blue flames crackling at my hands. It was good..._

_Mielia finally re-emerged from her slumber and stumbled into the middle of our game at two-ish. She yawned sluggishly and then joined in as we played hide and seek around the Princesses chambers._

_Mielia is surprisingly good with children. I though she'd be impaitent and sarcastic with them but she was the complete opposite with Yin Wei. It was amusing watching the two interact._

_Anyway Mayleen entered the palace an hour ago to attend a longer audience with the Fire Lord. I suppose I shall meet her tomorrow. My mind is wandering to my mothers diary so I shall go now._


	9. 15th of June

**Yes I've made Sozin Twenty-one because he needs to be older than Maeko by a little bit. Anyway next chapter see's the Water Tribe Princess! Keep reviewing cause I intend to get editing to chapter 15 by sunday!**

* * *

**15th of June**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of The Sun**

_**One hour after Noon**_

_The last two days has been a rushed blur._

_Yesterday Kairi insisted we go see the Royal Seamstress._

_Or seamstresses as there seem to be a whole army of them divided into little sections. There was a Head of Embroidery, a Head of Sewing, a Head of Design and even a Head of Buttons. All of these little factions had at least five other people reporting to them and they were all over ruled by the Head Seamstess Dame Lori._

_Normally if we want new clothes we only have to go into town and snap our fingers. Dame Lori though is brutally honest about our flaws and is lethal with a measuring tape. Kairi and I endured an hour of standing before her while she made measurements and asked us questions._

_Her deduction of my physical appearence was charming._

_Apparently I have beautiful eyes and my skin tone is divine but my hair is a mess. I need to loose weight and grow two inches and I need a smaller cleavage. _

_I then reminded her who she was talking to and showed her how quickly blue flames could burn through leather. I do not mind crictism and I accept it but there is no way I am being spoken to like that by some old seamstress. Especially when she makes ridiculous demands like growing two inches in a mere week. My height is perfectly acceptable as I stand at five, foot three and I see no problems with my weight as firebending definately stops obesity._

_Anyway she fawned over Kairi. It was sickening._

_Anyway after that gruelling experience I told Mielia of her anaylasis and Mielia snorted and patted me on the head._

_"You are kinda titchy."_

_I'm not bothered by it. I like my height._

_Anyway adding to the stress of yesterday after the seamstress I was formally introduced to Princess Mayleen and her court. Her main escort was her cousin Lord Yung and her guards were all armoured in green and black and there were a few shadowy black figures who I suspect as Dai Lee agents or spies. _

_Mayleen is pretty but she's not a natural beauty like Kairi. Her black hair was done in an elaborate bun with curls held in place by a sliver tiara. Her skin was smooth and peachy and she had faded green eyes. The dress she wore had to be one of the richest and exaggerated I have ever seen and it made all the other clothing look bare. Different shades of green and endless trails of silk and velvet. It looked beautiful but it was overpoweringly so._

_Her voice is annoying._

_It's high and shrill and leaves a ringing noise in your ears. I'd love to be able to burn out her voicebox and the stupid fan she keeps waving around._

_Luckily we were only in her presence for a few moments. Any longer and I think Mileia's ribs would have caved in with her smirks and laughter at the specticle. Chen couldn't stop smirking and earned a nudge in the ribs from Kairi who reprimmed him. Shinji on the other hand looked entranced._

_My pathetic little brother needs to get a life._

_In the midst of it all I did manage to sneek a few pages at my mothers diary. _

**_2nd of March_**

**_Firelord Taishi (1)_**

**_Year of the Pheonix_**

**_Where to begin?_**

**_My best friend and her husband have just been crowned Fire Lord and Lady. Today offically marks the begining of the reign of Fire Lord Taishi and Fire Lady Lien. Lien was excited about today but surprisingly nervous. It has been a long time on the horizon though due to Fire Lady Ila's poor health. I am sure she will make a wonderful Fire Lady._**

**_I am personally excited for Lin. Today marks a big day in his career as Taishi announced him Royal Advisor! That makes my family the second most powerful in the Fire Nation! Today things do not seem to have a downside. There are parties in the street and the coronation was amazing._**

**_Although I know Taishi is still upset about his mothers death, it really does prove that out of the ashes a pheonix shall rise._**

_A part of me feels thrilled to read that...but another is confused._

_Lien always tells me how alike I am to my mother. Yet this diary entry is nothing like my own. It is happy...and light but it has no depth. It's like what I'd expect Mayleens diary to be. I cannot help but feel disappointed and let down and even a little hurt. I always had this grand fantasy in my head that my mother was different. That she had passion and determination..._

_She doesn't._

_I hope that the next entry is better. Maybe she had trouble expressing her emotions like me...then again the rational side of my mind is having trouble believing this._

_I think it's time I talked to Lien properly._

* * *

"Lady Maeko! Oh Lady Maeko!" 

Maeko hissed under her breath and stuffed the diary under her pillow. The high voice sent shivers down her spine and before she knew it her lounge door had been flung open to reveal the Earth Kingdom Princess flanked by two silent guards in green.

Maeko rose to her feet and sighed.

_That thing has no defination of privacy_

"Oh Lady Maeko there you are darling! Do come to Luncheon...we're having it with the Bei Fong and it would be perfect it you were there!" Trilled the Princess ignorant of the look of malice on the firebenders face, instead she proceeded to grab Maeko lightly but firmly by the wrist.

_Get...your...hand...off...me_

"Oh dear I knew you'd agree! Come on darling or they'll start without us!" Said Mayleen sweetly walking at a running speed. Maeko glanced at the guards wondering how they managed to run and look like stotic moss coloured boulders at the same time.

"I doubt they'd start without you Princess Mayleen, your their Princess," Pointed out Maeko with a silky dangerous tone to her voice. Shrill laughter filled the corridor and Maeko clenched her fist fighting the urge to incinerate the Princess on the spot.

Maeko flung back her head and smiled sweetly.

"Yes your right but still...musn't keep the Bei Fongs waiting! I asked Lien if she'd like to attend but she declined...that adorable little girl Yin Wei will be there though!"

_Lien? Yin Wei? Your not a friend or a family member! How dare you not show them proper respect!_

"You mean Fire Lady Lien and Princess Yin Wei?" Corrected Maeko firmly. The Princess nodded with her sickly sweet smile still in place.

"Yes I suppose."

Finally the Princess stopped abruptly outside a large oak door. Maeko recognised as the same one she'd walked past when Fire Lady Lien was showing her to her chambers a few nights ago. The rooms reserved for visiting Royalty.

Mayleen promptly straightened out her kimono skirts as her guards opened the door for her. Inside the room was furnished with dark sleek rosewood furniture. The room had vast amounts of sunlight pouring through the window and the walls were a pale yellow colour. A few comfy armchairs littered the room but in the centre there was a large table seated for twelve with dishes of pig-chicken and cold ham, creame and fruit and bread and a small box of fire-crackers.

All the occupants at the table rose to their feet and Maeko scanned them. At one head of the table there was Lord Bei Fong and to his right there was Mielia, empty seat, Yin Wei, Lady Bei Fong or Mielia's mother-in-law and an Earth Kingdom subject.

To the left there was more Earth Kingdom nobility including Lord Yung and Kairi and Chen . Mayleen smiled perfectly and sat down at the opposite head of the table. Maeko caught Mielia's eye and Mielia grimanced as Maeko sat in the available empty seat.

_These people have no sense of courtsey! Princess Yin Wei should be lined at the other head of the table since she is the highest ranking member here. To her right there should be me, Chen, Kairi and Mielia since we are her subjects. Then to the left there should be all the Earth Kingdom people!_

The conversation at the lunch table was bare. A few jokes were made by Mayleen and the whole table laughed falsely and Mayleen simpered. Chen remained in deep conversation with a famous Earth Kingdom Historian. Maeko listened to conversation with one ear while the other was devoted to Mielia's whispering. The cutlery scraped together and Maeko piled some ham onto a slice of bread.

"Burn her," Mumbled Mielia in Maeko's ear, "And while your at it burn my stupid husband!"

Maeko snickered and glanced across the table to where Shu was laughing loudly. In his youth the man had been a good earthbender but now his muscle had turned to buldge and Maeko could now see Mielia's point about the family emblem as the man stuffed a whole leg of pig-chicken into his mouth.

"So Kairi dear, have you met Prince Sozin?" Asked Mayleen, her round green eyes hardly hiding her curiosity. Maeko glanced at her sister who blushed faintly as the table turned it's attention to her.

"Yes Princess, our mothers were great friends...I've known Prince Sozin since his youth," Stammered Kairi.

"Oh splendid. You can tell me all about him!" Grinned the Princess. Maeko felt her insides burn but also a slight sensation of relief. If she wanted Sozin that much she was welcome to him.

_Why is she asking Kairi? Yin Wei is right at the table?_

Her eyes flickered to the Fire Nation Princess who had somehow produced a ben and was now doodling on a napkin idly. Then it occured that Kairi was twenty...and Mayleen saw her as a threat.

_She's scared...scared because Kairi's ten times more beautiful than what she is!_

"Um...I'm sure Princess Yin Wei could tell you more than I," Suggested Kairi. Mayleen smiled like a cat eyeing a squirming fish. Maeko glared as Mielia nudged her before speaking.

"Uh...Mayleen is it? It's sort of obvious Lady Kairi knows nothing important about Sozin, everyone knows he likes firebending and that sort of thing...why don't you just ask him yourself?"

The table fell silent as everyone eyed the outspoken Bei Fong. Mayleen stammered for a minute loosing her false smile and Maeko smiled with triumph.

"Uh...yes...I suppose..." Stuttered the Princess. Then Shu slurred out some words unintelligently.

"Yes...uh...Mielia's friend Maeko...you firebend don't you?"

Mayleen then turned her attention to Maeko.

"Of course you do dear. I doubt she's on the Princes's level...why even the Avatar himself!"

"Her flames are blue," Cut in Mielia smirking widely and crossing her arms.

"Blue!" Exclaimed Lord Yung peering down through his glasses at Maeko. Maeko smiled feeling pride as she spoke her words with perfect persision.

"Yes, I am cold firebender and I have been since I was seven."

* * *

_**Nine hours after noon.**_

_Thank the spirits the day is over. Lunch with Mayleen was unbearable...still Mileia got the better of her in the end. _

_I've just came from firebending practice but I noticed I was being watched. It appears those Dai Lee agents were eyeing me from the shadows. I said nothing and went on with the drill...it was a basic one and nothing advanced so I doubt they'll be impressed. I'm amused that the Princess is so desperate and shallow._

_It's a shame because I was intending to practice with the lightening scrolls. I've decided that tomorrow I'm going to go to the Royal Library and look up every single book they have on cold firebending. I want to extend my knowledge further and the only reason I haven't so far is because these lightening scrolls have put some things into perspective._

_I also intend to talk with Lien at some point tomorrow. I haven't seen my Father since I arrived...it isn't surprising. Chen says he's been to talk with him but nothing will come from it._

_Mielia and Kairi are in my room at the moment with eyes only for their game of Pai Sho. They refuse to play with me._

_Apperantly I get too competitive._

_Well there are two types of people in the world. The strong and the weak and I definately do not intend on being weak!_


	10. 18th of June

**18th of June**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Two hours before noon_**

_Unfortunately I have had no time to go to the library in the past few days._

_Mielia..._

_She broke down into tears last night._

_Things don't normally surprise me. It takes a lot to really shock me but tears from Mielia really did. I cannot recall a singal memory of her crying. Not even on her wedding day...she just stood there staring at herself in the mirror clenching her fists, shaking with rage but never tears. _

_I guess I should have seen it coming. It was obvious looking back but when she started crying last night I had no notion of what to do. _

_It all started after dinner. We had to dine with the Bei Fongs and Shu kept making remarks calling Mielia pet names like dear, darling and even love. His mother was sitting simpering at the two supposed "happy couples," Mileia didn't say much she just sat there clenching her fists._

_Then later we were in my bedroom talking and she was laughing about the way Shu couldn't eat without opening his mouth...then the laughter turned into tears. Her whole body was shaking as the tears poured out._

_I hugged her. I tried to comfort her but she...she kept crying._

_"I...I...can't...I...need...out."_

_After a few hours she was fine. Quieter than usual but fine and I insisted she talked to me. When she did she told me. Just how afraid she was. Just how pointless she saw her future in a loveless marriage in a nation so faraway from home._

_I feel...guilt and even pity._

_I want to help her so badly but there are only three options. Kill Shu which I could probably do effectively and without people knowing but I do not wish to have pig blood on my hands._

_Mielia runs away which would never work because the whole Earth Kingdom would look for her. She could of course hide here but it would cause an international scandal. _

_The third is that we wait and bide our time. But for how long?_

_I hate feeling this powerless and weak! I want something done about it but what can I do? Without resorting to murder what can I do? I could blackmail...I could manipulate...but how would that work without leaving Mielia in a bad light._

_I will wait. And next time I won't fail._

**_Noon_**

_I did talk with Lady Lien two days ago._

_I simply asked her why everyone thought I was so like my mother. It's truthful and it gets to the point._

_"Well...for instance you have her spirit. Her determination to succeed. Her cunning and her dry sense of humour. Mari had trouble expressing herself...I read the first few pages of her diary...I suspect you are disappointed? Well I never read any more but If I know Mari, I know she will tell the truth sooner or later..."_

_Surprisingly I got a straight answer for once._

_I haven't read any more of the diary. Today I have more things troubling my mind. I've had to avoid Mayleen all day by staying in the training arena. Mielia and I duelled a few times and I must say she's improving. _

_She's lethal...especially when frustrated and today was no exception. I've still got the bruises but I'm willing to bet she's still got the burns since I won. Apparently I cheated because using whips of flames shouldn't count._

_It does. She's just stubborn._

_Sozin arrives back tonight with the Water Tribe Princess. I shall try to keep out of the way and hope I get overlooked. I mean as a future husband he's a good choice but I have no intention of getting married for six more years. If he's still available then, then maybe I'll look into it...but not right now. _

**_Ten hours after noon_**

"Maeko, may I introduce you to Princess Mei Xing of the Northern Water Tribe. Princess Mei Xing this is Lady Maeko the daughter of our royal advisor and a personal friend." Smiled Fire Lady Lien

The dark haired Princess looked up at the girl in front of her.

Her skin was eerily pale and her long wavy raven hair was swept into a topknot. Everything about the girl suggested warmth. Her scarlett kimono and golden earrings but there was a certain coldness in those deep amber eyes that made even the Ice Princess shiver.

"It is an honour to meet you Princess Mei Xing," Said Maeko bowing politely. Mei Xing nodded and bowed in return.

_Remember. Bow then say thank you..._

"Thank you Lady Maeko," Said the Princess shyly.

"Good. Well since it's such a late hour I'm sure you will be retiring to bed Princess Mei Xing...however Maeko I'm sure will help you if you have any problems. I'll have to introduce you to her siblings tomorrow...where are they?" Asked the Fire Lady.

Maeko smiled.

"Shinji is in bed your Highness and Kairi is with Mielia in my chambers."

"Oh, very well. I bid you good night Princess...I must go greet my son. Maeko...why don't you show Princess Mei to her room?"

"As you wish Fire Lady."

Princess Mei walked in silence following the younger girl through the torch lit corridors. She eyed her quietly waiting for her to speak. They always spoke to her at home...but here things were so different. Servants didn't talk to her...people were cold and stiff...and this was meant to be the nation of fire!

_Papa...I wish you were here..._

Mei swallowed a sore lump in her throat. She musn't cry...not here.

"How was your voyage?" Asked Maeko trying to fill the looming silence.

"Very well thank you. We spent four weeks at sea," Answered Mei with equal politeness.

"I see...so tell me Princess...what is the Water Tribe like?" Asked Maeko. Mei's eyes widened as she saw a spark of curiosity dance in those deep cold eyes. Mei smiled thinking of her home.

"It's...It's family I guess...it's different from here. We have very little in the way of ranking...and it's cold but at night you see shades of green and pink glide across the sky like spirit ribbons. The stars gleam and they look so clear...and sometimes it hard to tell where the water ends and the sky begins..." Spoke Mei softly allowing the warmth of the memories to fill her inside. For a moment she could almost fell the coldness...

"It sounds...good...I think I shall go sometime," Said Maeko in a soft voice. Her eyes warmed for a minute as she gazed at her feet. Mei felt reassured for a moment. Perhaps she'd finally found someone who she could understand.

Then Maeko halted and gestured to the door at her left. Her voice went back to it's unemotional stance as she spoke.

"These are your chambers. If you need any help with anything my rooms are right up the corridor and then turn right. Goodnight Princess," Said Maeko inclinging her head before walking off. Mei watched until the small figure was lost in the darkness up ahead.

"Goodnight Lady Maeko," She whispered silently as she turned the handle on the door.

* * *

**_Eleven hours after Noon..._**

Maeko sighed tiredly watching as the feeble light of the candle in front of her flickered.

The Royal Library was an intimidating place to be at such a late hour. The masked guards patrolled the doors and glared menacingly at you from behind their skull like masks. The torches only offered a slight orange light but they did not illuminate the shadows in the dark corners behind the bookshelves.

Slowly she shook herself and pointed a finger at the candle. It flared into life and glimmered blue at the tip for a few moments before fading back into orange. Maeko fought the impending notion to just close her eyes and sleep. The words on the scroll were fading slowly...

_Just go to bed. Theres no point being here if your going to fall asleep is there?_

Maeko nodded in agreement with her conscience. The scroll she'd been reading gave a small history of firebending in general. However the writing was tiny and she was sure it had been written by ants. For a mere three foot scroll the writing was minute and she'd barely finished reading about the Dragons when she'd felt her consiousness slip away.

Sighing she folded the scroll and lit a small blue fire in her palm. She wandered from her retreat at the back of the library through the tall bookcases.

And froze when she heard footsteps.

Her heart slipped a few beats and she jumped in alarm but she willed herself to turn around. Behind her there was only shadows but she could hear someone breathing. Gritting her teeth and using the adrenaline pumping through her she called out.

"Who's there! Answer me!" She demanded coldly her voice never rising above normal level but there was a certain steely edge to it. Without awaiting an answer she moved forward and released a swirl of blue flame. It crackled through the air dangerously but a fist reacted and punched through it.

"You know I could get you executed for what you just did!" Came the voice in a light teasing tone. Maeko's eyes widened and her heart started beating furiously as the person stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello, Prince Sozin."


	11. 20th of June

**20th of June**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Two hours before noon_**

_My plan to avoid Prince Sozin was thwarted instantly._

_I met him in the library late at night and nearly burned him since I mistook him for an intruder. A tad embarassing as he immediantly laughed. Thankfully I managed to leave without too much trouble although my plan for a low profile is well and truly blown out the window._

_Thankfully I have not seen him since although I am curious as to why he was in the library so late..._

_Anyway I've had little time to speculate. Guests from all over the world have been pouring in for the Solstice Festival tomorrow. Earlier this morning two senior air monks arrived from the Southern Air temple. I think Sozin has been pestering them all morning for information on Avatar Roku._

_More importantly in Kairi's mind is the arrival of our kimono's. Although the head seamstress was an old miser I have to admit the Kimono's are beautiful. I haven't seen Kairi's or Mielia's but my own is amazing._

_It's dark purple with small golden flowers embroided on the hems, collars and sash. It feels so smooth like slik and the sleeves are very wide and long. I also have a pair of matching golden slippers. Although the kimono thankfully has none of the frills Mayleen posesses it is still very pretty and elegant looking._

_It's been chaotic around the palace though. The servants look like their all going to have panic attacks and they keep scrambling to keep up with the orders of most of us. Mayleen does not help by prancing about the place and getting in everyones way wittering on about her new red kimono. I swear shes going to end up pushing Mielia to boiling point._

_Mielia herself seems in much better condition although I suspect she's hiding her emotions. For most part she stays with me and she's been sleeping in my room for the past nights. _

_I must go now...a servant is knocking._

"Yes?" Said Maeko with a tad of impaitence as she stood up staring at the sweaty faced servant who bowed.

"Lady Maeko, Princess Mei Xing wishes to see you," Said the servant. Maeko blinked for a few moments before her eyes settled and she nodded. The servant retreated hastily and left the door open. In his wake the Water Tribe Princess entered the room.

She had none of the rich clothing Mayleen had. Instead she wore a simple dark blue dress which matched her eyes. Her tanned skin made her look exotic and interesting against the paleness of the Fire Nations own and her long dark hair hung about her face like a curtain.

Maeko had to admit she was pretty...stunning even with her brilliantly blue eyes.

"May I help you Princess?" Asked Maeko with interest. Mei stood for a moment in a stupeur as she stared around the room. Her cheeks blushed and her head hung limply to the floor as she spoke.

"Um...I was wondering...if...you would...maybe like to walk with me?" Suggested the Princess timidly.

Maeko nodded gazing at the Princess with curiosity.

_She looks younger than me...yet I know she's older. She's eighteen..._

"Of course Princess Mei," Said Maeko, "Although would it be alright if my friend Lady Mielia joined us?"

The Princess nodded shyly and her blue eyes lifted and glanced into Maeko's for a few seconds. Maeko stood still and held the Princesses gaze and in that moment warm blue met with cold gold and there was silence as the two polar opposites looked at one another.

"Okay," Said Mei quietly as their gazes dropped.

* * *

_**Three hours afternoon**_

_It seems I may have made a new friend today. Princess Mei Xing of the Northern Water Tribe._

_I like her. She has an aura of innocence around her and she's completely honest. And to be truthful I'm intrigued by her and her element. Water is the opposite of Fire so I was interested to see whats it's people are like._

_Mei is a waterbender but she does not use her element for defense. Only to heal...which I respected until the point when she told me she was forbidden to do otherwise. Then I was reminded of how different our cultures are and how sexist the Water Tribe is not even giving it's women a choice!_

_In our nation we do what we want with our elements. Every since Avatar Kyoshi the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom have made sure policies are equal...I thought it would be the same of the water tribe but I was proved wrong._

_Anyway surprisingly Mielia and Mei Xing get along very well. Mielia was able to make Mei laugh and smile and talk more. I think there a calming influence on each other._

_As tomorrow draws closer I cannot help but feel agitated and full of anticipation._

_For starters I shall no doubt see my Father. For the first time since I arrived. Also I'm looking forward to this Festival. I haven't been out in the streets yet but apparently there littered with musicans and performers._

_Which makes we wonder if Lee will be amongst them. It is a silly thought but It would be nice to speak to him again._

_I'd best conclude this entry for I'm meeting with Chen._

**_Nine hours after noon_**

_Jin Li arrived._

_Kairi was besotted...it was sickening. All she wanted to do was follow him around. I wanted to burn his face off...I cannot stand the sight of him much less with my sister on his arm! He's here with his father._

_Well good for Kairi if she wants to go and chase after some worthless ignorant pompous fool! He's not worthy to lick the slime off her shoes yet it irks me how she faffles about with him like a lovesick pup._

_I will never understand such soppy mushy motions. Agni strike me down dead if I ever lower myself to such a level. Agni consume me with flames if I ever fall in love with a man so pompous and arrogant!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow this is a long chapter. 5022 words I think. Anyway it's a big chapter because quite a lot of things happen in it but I will say more at the end**

Disclaimer : AVATAR ISN'T MINE!

**

* * *

**

**First day of the Summer Solstice**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_Eight hours before Noon_

It's amazing how still some mornings can feel.

The golden mist of the sun fogging the gardens and causing the turtle duck pond to reflect the pink and purple of the morning sky. The birds chirping and the tree branches swaying but thats the only noise...the rest is silence. A silence that makes you think your the only person in the world. It makes you feel different...wiser..older.

I awoke early this morning and I fear I only got a few hours of sleep.

I could not find Kari last night. When I asked her maid she replied that Lady Kari was out on a walk with Lord Jin Li.

That didn't improve my mood. I felt despair and anger welled up inside me for I could not tell anyone...the pain of the new scar on my cheek still hurting me.

I do not know how I managed to get a scar. By my knowledge slaps leave only large red marks that fade...not a scar.

Yet it is a small scar I have nonetheless. It just looks like Yin Wei's accidently rubbed me on the cheek with one of her red pencils...I suppose make-up would cover it.

I know I cannot tell Chen. He would probably cause a scene and no doubt hit father himself. Although it is tempting to let it leak...I know I will later but for today I cannot for It is Solstice and a holy day...a day of the spirits and I do not wish to upset anyone else even though part of me wouldn't care if I did.

Anyway when I awoke this morning a sleep fog hung over me but I knew I must get up. It just felt like the right thing to do so I dressed in my formal Kimono. The one reserved for this mornings ceremony at the temple.

It is the only black kimono I possess. It is black with dark red sleeves, sash and collar. It is very plain save two red reeds embroided at the bottom which stretch out and nearly touch the sash.

My hair I pinned up in a ponytail. I outlined my eyes in dark eye pencil and I did not bother with make-up for my scar.

I crept through the palace and outside into the gardens. For many minutes I sat peacefully next to the Koi pond watching the red Koi fish swim playfully.

Mei Xing tells me they have Koi fish in the spirit oasis at the Northern Water City. She says that's why she liked these gardens...those Koi fish reminded her of the ones she played with at her home.

The Avatar must have arrived. Where he is I do not know but the Solstice is usually spent with family in the mornings before the festival and celebrations in the afternoon. Usually the families exchange small gifts. I used to spend the Solstice with my siblings...father of course was never there.

It was still good. I'd usually get a few presents. Then we'd go into the village and attend the village celebrations before going for dinner at our favourite restaurant.

My heart pangs when I think of that. I cannot help feel those days are drawing to an end. I feel sorry for little Shinji spending the Solstice on his own! How cruel of father not to include him!

I know Mei Xing will have breakfast and spend this morning with her tribe. Princess Mayleen will do the same. I know the Fire Lord and his family wish to have a private breakfast too so they may say their own congratulations to Prince Sozin.

As for us I do not know. I do not wish to be here if father or Jin Li will attend. It will not be a family occasion if that happens.

I think...perhaps I shall write to Shinji. I know it will not arrive for at least three days but I think it shall be a comfort to him when It does.

I have written the letter. I had to sneek inside and retrive a quill and parchment. Luckily the guards let me by without much fuss.

_Dear Shinji,_

_I miss you so for It is not as fun here as it is at home (trust me, I am being force to sit and dine with Jin Li!)_

_I will probably buy you a gift at the festival. The last week has been fairly boring save the arrival of Mielia and the Water Tribe Princess Mei Xing._

_I had an arguement with father last night...he makes me so mad Shinji! I know you will understand for you have my temper...it turns out father has it too but I will not say much more._

_As for Prince Sozin I have avoided him for much of the stay. I intend to continue doing so...Princess Mayleen is getting along with him nicely...I have no arguements against an allegiance with the Earth Kingdom._

_I could write pages and pages to you brother but I feel I should just be waffling as always. Shinji...you are not forgotten and everyone sends there love and when we get home you will probably be burried under gifts._

_Love your sister,_

_Maeko x_

I think I shall post this now. I know it cannot be much after dawn. I know because I can see the sun rise...it will be warm today...I can feel the chi seeping through me as it always does at sunrise.

The energy that courses through your body...it feels like you are waking up with the sun. It alerts your senses and it makes you want to act on impulse...it makes you feel alive.

I wonder if Mei Xing feels like this with the moon? I shall have to ask.

_five h__ours before Noon_

I am in the temple of Agni Ra.

Words cannot describe it. On the inside it is all lit with burning torches. The walls are a deep red and engraved with gold and rubys. Great tapitries hang and the guards are robed in gold while the priests in red and black. At the end of the main chamber is a great fire! This is where really important people come to prey.

I suppose I should explain how I ended up in this temple.

I went to the stables and told them I required a messenger rider immediantly. I gave them my letter and they said that it should arrive at Lake Azu by the final day of the Solstice.

I found myself then not knowing what to do so I paced the gardens for some time. I wanted guidence...and then I saw the glimmer the golden outer wall of the Temple.

It wasn't easy...the guards were unwilling to let me leave the palace without an escort or word from my brother or father. I lied and told them that Lady Bei Fong would alow me leave.

I did however have to have an escort of six guards. Honestly six guards just to drive a carriage three miles? It is silly.

When we did reach the temple I was having doubts. What use would the temple be? I was already going to have to spend an hour of my afternoon there listening to a boring sermon.

Luckily the guard spoke before I could hesistate.

"Who wishes to pass?" Asked the door guard.

"Lady Maeko Azu second daughter of Lady Mari Azu now passsed and third child of Grand Vizier Lin Azu" I announced firmly although I scowled at letting them know that I was related to that arrogant selfish moron.

They allowed me entrance and I found myself wandering the many corridors just staring at the artwork and architecture. The temple took twenty years to complete. It was built by our second Fire Lord so it is over a thousand years old.

They have marvellous archways of gold and the floor is marble. Truly it is a monument to the Fire Nation. It isn't as holy as the temple of the Avatar on the cresent island but it is...it has something...

I must have walked for a while...I was drifting in my own thoughts and worries, the least were the sharp pains that were coming from the scar on my cheek.

It was in this daze that I did not realise where I was walking. I walked straight into a man.

Or at least thats what I thought. I thought he was another priest until I saw he was much taller and younger. Even by the dull light of the torches I could see the power glimpsing through the golden eyes...even though we'd rarely met in person I knew it was the Avatar because he wore the crown of our Prince.

I bowed and blushed.

"I'm sorry my Lord Avatar...excuse my clumsiness"

"It's fine Lady...why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I could not sleep...I decided since I was coming here in a few hours anyway for the ceremony that I might as well be early" I said shortly.

"Tell me child...why could you not sleep?" He asked.

It was odd. I thought it odd that the Avatar would take so much interest in my doings...couldnt he accept my answer and go?

"I have my own reasons for not sleeping" I said calmly before walking away quickly before he could question me any more.

I walked until I reached the Great Fire. Only the important people like the Fire Lord or the Avatar pray here.

I decided that it was a good chance to pray. Not that I am a praying person but the Great Fire is said to be blessed by Agni.

I knelt watching the flames of red and yellow climb higher and higher. I watched them dance mesmorsing me from my thoughts. They danced wilder and wilder...strange how fire can be so...so...so beautiful...yet so angry?

I tried to think of what to pray for? I could have a huge list...

I watched the flames as they glowed purple and blue...all I could hear was the sound of them crackling and hissing. I forgot about the temple and it's guards...they were so very far away.

"I pray for the spirit of my mother. Lady Mari and I hope that she is well and enjoying her afterlife" I whispered.

The fire crackled and burned a little higher.

"I pray for...for..I do not know. I pray that...I know this is wrong but I don't care. I pray that I will not have to marry one whom I do not love! It isn't right or fair and I will not marry him! I pray that Princess Mei Xing will not either!"

The flames burned higher. I did not know whither it was at my own subconsious bidding though because I felt the chi burn stronger in my body.

"I also Pray...I pray...for Mielia. I want her to have a good life instead of being chained to that arrogant prat!"

My scar twinged and I touched my cheek as a wave of fury swept over me.

"I pray that my father will understand his own karma!"

I stepped away as heat emmitating from the flames was red hot.

The flames died down and left me feeling like a prize fool for yelling at fire. Thats all it was. A stupid fire that I had vented my frustrations upon...no guidence...no help.

Urgh! I bellowed in frustration as the torches flamed dangerously high.

I ran then. I ran and ran and ran until I reached the entrance of the temple and ran clear out the door until I reached my carriage.

I am a fool. A fool for hoping that help would magically come to me through fire.

_Five hours after Noon_

My temple visit seemed like a dream. I arrived back at the Palace asleep in the carriage until I stumbled into my bed and slept until my maid woke me up two hours before noon.

I did feel better after some sleep though. As it turned out neither my Father nor Jin Li attended breakfast. It was just Chen, Kari and I.

"We should really write to Shinji" said Chen between mouthfulls of bread and fruit.

"Chen for spirit's sake eat with your mouth closed," lectured Kari, "Yes of course we should write to Shinji. He's probably thinking we've forgotten about him."

I swallowed my fruit, "I already have" I said.

"Oh well. Still I expect he shall want to hear from Kari and me too" said Chen.

"Maeko...where did you get that scar?" Asked Kari staring at my cheek.

"I...I got it in a training session" I lied.

Kari narrowed her eyes in suspicion and Chen's expression went serious.

"Maeko ten out of ten for your lies but you always get burns not scars. Where did you get it?" Asked my brother.

I gulped. Telling them then would only result in a riot and I wanted to tell them after the solstice.

"I'll tell you later...honest" I said.

Chen did not look pleased with this answer but Kari reading my expression immediantly started a new subject.

"We'll need to stick close to you tonight Mae, I know you intend to keep far away from Sozin but you must realise that it will be quite impossible. Father is very determined that you should meet him...or so he told me yesterday."

I silently fumed with anger. Not only had he been arrogant enough to hit me he also had to go behind my back.

"Yes but luckily for Maeko so is Princess Mayleen" joked Chen.

"That's all very good but if the Prince has any personality then he will try to avoid her by asking another girl to dance" said Kari, "I think that we should stay very near to her...Jin will understand that family comes first."

"Thanks Kari" I said feeling a rush of affection for my sister.

"Not a problem. Father also mentioned that I might want to convince you to change your kimono" smiled Kari.

"Change her kimono? She's nearly of age for Agni sake! Purple is as good a colour as any. Father needs to get out more in the world! We haven't had a war for seventy years but he acts like one might happen tomorrow! Everyone in the City where's what they please"! Protested Chen.

"I know and I told him that purple was a very upcoming colour among females. He has no sense in the world of fashion so he will listen to me" said Kari.

I shall not bore you with the rest of our breakfast time chat for I have a lot more to tell.

At the ceremony we all sat down in ailse, the most important people at the front ect.

In the front row there was of course the Fire Lord and his family, Princess Mayleen, Princess Mei Xing and her uncle.

I was sitting in the seond row and thankfully many seats away from my father. I was next to Mielia and right behind Prince Sozin.

The great fire gleamed in front of us. I could remember this mornings chants at it. I also began to wonder how they set up our seats so fast.

The first part of the ceremony was quite dull. The old Priest basically told us the importance of the Solstice and what a holy day it was and he made us say prayers to the spirits of Agni.

I must admit I found it all rather dull but Mielia was there beside me immitating the old priests voice under her breath which was quite amusing.

I could not help however but stare at the back of Prince Sozins head with curiosity. He was tall...about a head taller than me. Quite broad shoulders too, his skin was fair and his silky black hair was in a topknot. He wore a red tunic with black armour and boots.

"So thank the spirits for the happiness you feel. Thank the spirits for you families good health" chanted the Priest.

"Yeah and thank the spirits when I shut up" muttered Mielia.

I covered my hand with my mouth in an attempt to stop myself from laughing. The Prince must have heard what Mielia said too for he turned around slightly to get a better view of the joker.

He glanced at Mielia who rolled her eyes showing no respect for her nations Prince, then Prince Sozin glanced at me.

He is handsome. I'm not going to deny that. He has good bone structure and his face is very elegantly set but it's his eyes that stand out the most. A deep penetrating gold. They seem orange on the outside but towards the pupil they turn gold. It's like his eyes have fire trapped inside them.

I stared back. I learnt from Mielia that they consider it a weakness in the fighting world if you look away when an opponent glares at you.

I glared at him for several seconds untl my eyes began to water. He turned around and paid me no heed from then onwards.

The second half of the ceremony was meant to be lead by Avatar Roku. I was very interested to see the yielder of all the elements and the bridge between the spirit world.

Actually some of the stuff he said was interesting. He told us how we should respect every living being of any gender or class. He also mentioned about us all being one and the same. He mentioned the Nations being the same and lots of other unity talk.

I could see many airbending monk and nuns nodding in agreement.

We finally left the sermon at One hour after noon for the festival and parade.

It was amazing. There was confetti all over the city square. People of all races were celebrating with us. When I was alowed to wander freely with Mielia and Mei Xing we saw Fire dancers and jugglers. Plays and stalls were you could win prizes. It was amazing tosee how many ordinary people had travelled. Water Tribe people were littered all over the place. Mei Xing spotted out a male member of the Southern Tribe and smiled slightly.

We went to the circus to see the acrobat perform. It was pure freedom just being able to wonder from place to place in bright warm sunshine. I felt at peace and free.

"We'd better get back to the city square. Wouldn't want to miss the Fire Lord's speech" said Mielia in a bored voice.

So we once again gave up our freedom to stand on the platform over looking the crowd.

It was shocking seeing just how many people there were. Hundreds...maybe thousands of blue, grey, brown, green and golden eyes gazing at us.

I smiled at one woman in the crowd. An Air Nomad I think who was supporting a gurgling baby girl.

The Fire Lord and Lady stepped forward to address the people.

He spoke for a while about forging new alliances with other nations. He talked of the benefits of peace and how we all lived and breathed as one.

The crowd cheered and then Fire Lady Lien addressed them.

"I am also proud to announce that today is the eighteenth birthday of my oldest child and heir to the throne of the Fire Nation Prince Sozin and also the birthday of our honoured Avatar Roku!"

The people cheered and the Fire Lady continued.

"I am proud of my son and I know he will serve his nation with honour. I hope that he will be able to forge new alliances and find happiness within himself."

Prince Sozin smiled uneasily before bowing.

"Now I am honoured to say that Avatar Roku would like to say a few words."

Avatar Roku stepped forward and spoke about peace too and then everyone cheered again and the festival continued until an hour ago.

Also it had just occured to me that I have had this diary for a month now. A month full of entries. I wonder...I have made up my mind that if I have a daughter I shall give her this diary and my mother diary. Guidence for those who need it.

Now I am in my room with five maids doing my bidding. I must go for one of them is tapping her foot.

_Eight Hours after Noon._

Three hours it took me to get ready. I had five maids who did my make-up, hair and dressed me.

After two rows about my hair and choice of jewelerry we finally finished.

My hair is not done up. It is instead left long although they curled it slightly with irons and I fear that my scalp is badly burned because the maid doing my hair was very violent with them.

They didn't have to do much with my make-up. They covered up the scar and outlined my eyes in sliver and purple and painted my lips red.

My kimono is beautiful but not easy put on. It's made of pure silk and has many layers. It doesn't weigh me down too much though and the colour is lovely. It's sliver with a bright lilac sash and little flowers printed up all over it. It shines in the light and I feel like a Princess when I wear it.

The maids argued over my jewelerry. One said I should wear sliver and red and the other said I should wear plain sliver. It lasted until I snapped and told them to bring a selection through so that I could choose.

I chose a sliver bracelt with a purple gem and a matching necklace, long sliver beads and sliver and amythest earings and finallly a silver tiara that is shaped in a perfect circle with a single blood red ruby hanging down on my forehead.

For once I felt beautiful and I know I look beautiful. I felt pretty and I felt like a woman, confident and seductive! I felt giddy with happiness! I could not wait to show Kari!

When I found my sister she looked...she looked undescribably wonderfully beautiful.

Her kimono was a soft creame colour with gold flowers that stretched from the foot of the kimono to the gold sash. Her hair was in a bun with loose curls falling down her back. Her face looked perfect with golden and creme eye make up and flawless skin. She had little jewelerry but she did have a small golden crown shaped like the ones the Fire Lady wears.

"K-Kari?" I asked staring in awe.

"You look wonderful Maeko" she smiled.

"Right back at you" I said.

Everyone seems to look wonderful tonight.

Mielia looks femine for once. Her hair has been smoothed and she wore a rich red kimono with golden sashes and flames spiralling up the dress. On her head she wears a golden tiara with rubies. I think she is pleased to be wearing something other than green and she does look amazing.

Princess Mei Xing told me she felt strange wearing kimono's because she never wears them normally but tonight she looked as beautiful as my sister in her blue kimono and a true crown with sapphires.

The gardens were all lit up with torches and lights. There is a band playing and a table with food lain on it.

We wondered Idly for a while steering clear of Prince Sozin and Princess Mayleen.

Eventually we sat down and Mei got asked to dance almost immediantly by a young Earth Kingdom noble. Her chaperone (a senoir member of her tribe) nodded and they danced.

I could see Kari dancing with Jin Li. Many men were eyeing Kari and shooting looks of poison at Jin Li for getting one of the prettiest girls at the ball.

I sighed watching the young couples sway under the moonlight. I am not a romantic type of girl but it would be nice if someone noticed me?

Even Mielia got asked to dance leaving me alone.

I watched as Mielia danced with some Water Tribe boy. As a married woman Mielia did not have to have a chaperone like me. She was free to dance with whoever she wanted without asking for permission.

I watched the thrones where the Fire Lord and Lady sat smiling at how excellently their ball going.

"Do you want to dance?"

I jumped. The voice came from behind me and turned around and came to face to face with a pair of golden eyes. The same fiery golden eyes I saw earlier at the Ceremony.

The one person I had been avoiding for a month.

Prince Sozin was asking me to dance!

_One hour after Midnight_

I am very tired. The ball only ended an hour ago and cleaning my face and getting undressed from my kimono was a tedious buisness but now I am thankfully tucked up in my warm bed.

I can still feel the shock venting through me though. Prince Sozin asked me to dance! All my efforts were fruitless!

Of course when he asked I replied that I must first ask my brother knowing full well that I would not get permission...then...oh I hate him!

This is what happened. This is the exact events that unfolded tonight.

"I am honoured Prince Sozin but first I must ask permission for I am not yet sixteen" I said politely.

"Maeko Prince Sozin has asked you to dance!" Growled a voice.

Whirling around and nearly tripping up on my kimono I set my face into a death glare. Behind me stood my father.

"I was merely going to ask whiether I had permission father" I said through clenched teeth.

"And I say you have permission" said my father,

"Oww" I groaned.

"What is the matter?" Asked the Prince as my hand flew to my left cheek.

I rubbed away the make up that covered it up until my scar was revealed.

"Why don't you explain to his Royal Highness about why my left cheek has a scar father!" I hissed marching off surprised at my boldness.

My cheek did not hurt but I wanted him to see. I wanted him to know what he'd done.

I walked through the gardens and away from the noise and music of the ball. Away from my father and away from Prince Sozin.

I don't know how far I walked but I came to a small garden with a fountain.

I was wondering if maybe I had said too much. I'd probably gone and made a fool of myself again. Why is it that I cannot contain my anger?

I lit a small sphere of blue fire. I had one way to vent anger but I don't think setting my fathers robes on fire would be a good idea...well not in front of the Fire Lord anyway.

I watched as the sphere of fire rolled into a long coil like Mei's water. I'd watched Mei waterbend...I tried to copy her movements.

At my bidding the fire coil wavered up and down and twirled and danced for my entertainment.

I gazed up at the starry sky. It makes you feel so small when you see it. All the stars lit up and glowing like diamonds.

After a while I calmed down and decided to go back to the dance and find Mielia.

When I found her she was helping herself to some wine at the food table. We sat down and talked for a little while about things.

"You should come and visit Mae" said Mielia.

I sighed. It wasn't a bad Idea. I could do with some time to get away from my father...a stay with Mielia would be great. I would have complete freedom to do what I wished.

"Maybe I will" I said dreamily.

I watched Princess Yin Wei as she drew enthuastically. Prince Sozin grinned over her shoulder and nodded in apporval.

"Mae why is your father standing up?" Asked Mielia.

My eyes glanced over at the platform where the Fire Lord and Lady sat...they were no longer sitting but standing and smiling with my father, Kari and Jin Li.

The band stopped playing and everything went silent as the Fire Lord spoke.

"I have wonderful news. To night my esteemed Grand Vizier gave consent to Lord Jin Li to ask for his eldest daughters hand in marriage. I am delighted to announce that Lady Kari Azu accepted!"

Everything went silent. I could see people cheering but I could not hear them. On the platform Kari smiled shyly while my Father grinned broadly and Jin Li bowed arrogantly. No...this could not be happening I thought. Not...not...marriage!

My eyes scanned the crowd for Chen who wore a similiar look of distaste.

No...ruin everything...what happened to family is more important!

My heart sank and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I felt cheated and betrayed. No family anymore because Kari would move in with him! Everything was ruined!

Kari! Are you alright? Asked Mielia with concern in her golden eyes.

"I-I'm fine...just...fine...I'm J-Just going to sit down" I stammered pouring myself a glass of wine and sitting down out of view from the dancing couples.

I could feel tears leaking down my cheeks. I couldn't even drink the wine properly for wine always burns my throat.

I could have screamed in frustration but I didn't want to attract any attention. I just wanted out.

I gulped down the rest of my wine and marched over to Mielia.

"I'm going back home with you. I'm going to get Shinji and then I'm coming with you" I said firmly.

"Are you sure that isn't the wine talking?" Asked Mielia.

"Positive. I am going to the Earth Kingdom with you!"

Well I didn't do much else for the rest of the night. I said a small congratiulations to my sister and went to bed.

Mielia says that she has to leave to go back to the Earth Kingdom in two weeks. That gives me enough time to send for Shinji. My father will probably not let me go but I do not care. I'm going!

* * *

**I hope you liked it, next time you get to see her family's reaction to her plans. To be honest I think she deserves a vacation. Also Kari tries to have a word to her about the joys of marriage.**

**incase you forget...**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Second day of Solstice**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_Dear Shinji,_

_I should probably inform you that it is offical. Lady Kari of the house of Azu is engaged to Lord Jin Li._

_It was announced last night at the ball. I have not yet spoken to Kari but I'm more aware than anything of my situation. Kari will go to live with Jin Li sooner or later and Chen will no doubt go adventuring which leaves me as sole keeper of all our land, estastes and towns for I doubt Father will care. Shinji I might as well tell you for you have probably all ready worked it out...Father is trying his hardest to arrange a marriage between Prince Sozin and myself since I come of marrying age on the 20rh of next month. I do not wish to marry him Shinji but if it is not Prince Sozin it will be someone else...I have already argued with Father...I bear the mark to prove it so I've came to a decision._

_Shinji, Mielia Bei Fong has invited us to her estate in the Earth Kingdom. It is a chance for us to get away from this Nation and away from Fathers clutches. I have not yet asked for his permission but understand I am going with or without it. _

_Shinji I want you to come with me. You are always left out of everything but for once I am asking you..begging you to come with me._

_Love always,_

_Your sister Maeko x_

**25th of June**

_Dear Maeko,_

_What do you mean bear the marks? Did her hurt you? If so I swear I will fry him! Kari deserves her brain fried out for marrying him! _

_Maeko I'm going to come with you...you need someone to protect you after all. Maeko._

_I'm in on it. I've ordered a carriage already...I should arrive on the 7th of next month._

_See you,_

_Shinji._

**29th of June**

_Dear Shinji,_

_I have Fathers consent although I am suspicious. He gave me leave too willingly Shinji but I shall go with you nonetheless. The arrangements are all in order. We leave on the 10th of next month but sadly we will be on the same ship as Princess Mayleen. Trust me she's the vainest person you will ever meet...she puts Kari to shame._

_Speaking of Kari, I spoke to her the other day...well she did most of the speaking. A bunch of rubbish about honour and duty! She does not love him but for the sake of her good name and appearence she will marry him! It's pathetic!_

_Chen Len is departing the palace soon. The Fire Lord has granted him a positition as an ambassador for the Fire Nation. He leaves with Princess Mei Xing on the 7th of next month. I will miss him but I am sure he will enjoy his time in the Northern Water Tribe._

_ Love always,_

_ Maeko x_

* * *

**7th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_5 hours after noon_

Today is a sad day for me. I had to bid goodbye to Mei Xing.

I shall miss her for she has been a great comfort to me in the weeks following the solstice. She promises to write and invites me freely to go to the Winter Solstice celebrations in the Northern Water Tribe as her guest. It still pains me to say goodbye and to see her leave in her carriage with the rest of her tribe. Mielia also seemed very upset too although she would not admit so.

I also had to say goodbye to Chen. He didn't say his opinion on Kari's wedding but I can tell he did not like it although he remained very polite towards Jin Li who I have to tolerate through every meal now.

Prince Sozin and I have spoken. I could not avoid him forever but our meeting was actually quite accidental. I was training...trying to work on my Lightening technique but sadly this requires peace of mind and soul which is something I do not have for obvious reasons.

Nevertheless I worked through the stances quite ignorant that I was being watched until I whirled around and saw him leaning against a post smiling in amusement. Honestly just because he thinks he's the best firebender in the world!

He came up to me and tried to correct my stances like I was some pathetic two year old! I nearly lost my temper with him...I told him to go away and for the life of me that seemed to amuse him even more!

I stormed off with steam coming from my ears. I haven't seen head nor tail of him since.

At least tomorrow Shinji comes. I have misssed the little toerag. I am actually getting quite excited about this voyage but lately I've been getting these terrible dreams just like the one I got a while ago...however this time there is no Kari to comfort me.

It is her choice to marry. It's not like she's a traitior.

But still how come I feel so betrayed?

****


	14. Chapter 14

**8th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_One hour after noon_

Mielia and I have been busy organising the preparations. Lord Bei Fong is journeying to the city of Oma Shu to see it's king and discuss matters of trade between his land and Oma Shu. He shall be away for a good month so Mielia says that she and I shall stay at her private estate near the sea.

Mielia says it is her favourite in the Earth Kingdom because it's so faraway from big cities like Oma Shu and Ba Sing Sei. There is a fairly big town but it is a three mile walk from her small palace. Apparently she has a stable full of Ostrich-Horses and she says that we can go ride them freely and do whatever we wish for she is on friendly terms with all of her staff.

To me this sounds wonderful. A place faraway from my Father and faraway from my troubles. A place where I do not have to act under his rules. I can be Lady Maeko and have a say in what happens to me.

Shinji would probably like it there. He loves animals so he'd probably stay all day out in the fields with them.

Shinji is arriving in a few hours. Father will probably greet him with stern words about upholding our honour and traditions...bah what does Father know? He can go burn his own hair for all I care!

This morning I met with a master of fire-bending. I was practicing in the courtyard when he found me. I know him to see for he is one of the Fire Lords best generals.

Master Jei is a very stern and powerful man though. He says I could have been a protidgy had I recieved the proper training when I was younger but now there is little hope. Still he helped me with my stances and was impressed that I could produce blue-fire. I wish I could have a duel with someone...it would be a great way to prove myself but very few men would wish to duel me.

It's so annoying that Shinji recieves proper training but I do not. Still he cannot produce blue-flames and I always win against him.

_Eight hours after noon_

Shinji arrived three hours after noon. He met with my father and when I saw Shinji afterwards he was in a very bad mood. He had steam coming from his ears and was cursing Father under his breath. From what I know Father told him he was immature in mind and that he hoped this voyage would make him into a proper man.

Man! He's only thirteen! He's got five years before he becomes a man!

I wonder if I'm the only one with such a Father. When I asked Mielia she grimanced and said that if I met her Aunt I would know about bad relatives. Her Aunt now lives in Oma Shu enjoying the riches of being an in-law to the Bei Fongs no doubt.

Dinner wad a quiet affair. Father as usual did not attend and it was just Kari, Shinji and I. Kari kept shooting us looks of contempt and anger. She left before we'd finished. I feel a little guilty...maybe I am being too hard on her?

Anyway tomorrow shall likely be a very busy day. My servants are already busy packing my things but I pity them. While my luggage only takes up ten cases I've heard Princess Mayleen has over thirty!

I shall try to steer clear of her. She annoys me to my last nerves and it would be a dreadful shame if her lovely raven hair got burnt? Or her favourite kimono lay in ashes?

Yes I am evil!

* * *

Well poor Maeko is in for a shock with this voyage. Also there's more about Mayleen that what meets the eye. 


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_Two hours before noon_

I was forced into getting up at dawn to finish off the last of my preparations which included bossing around my servants who have now probably come to the conclusion that I have mental health issues.

Anyway I'm all ready now. Even as I sit in my room writing this it is so bare. My carriage arrives shortly after dinner, My last real dinner in the Fire Nation Palace.

I could hardly sleep last night I was so nervous. My stomach has been paining me since I awoke but still I feel excited and restless.

I am suspicious though. There is a large banquet to be held and I do not know why. Perhaps to farewell the Princess and the Bei Fongs but a lot of luggage handlers have been near the Prince's room...it unnerves me.

Anyway Mielia seems in a bad mood. I think deep down she is sad to leave here. This is the place she counts as home and I understand how difficult it must be for her to have to go home and go back to being some foreign bride.

I worry about her. Eventually rumours are going to fly about why the Bei Fong's have been married for six months yet their is no sign of an heir. It is after all a nobleman's first duty...Mei told me that they were very much like that in the Water Tribe...they are not like that here but still...at some point rumours are going to fly. Mielia cannot go without sleeping in bed with him for ten years!

I think she knows this. I think she is afraid. After all she's not even seventeen yet...and Lord Bei Fong may be twenty-eight but he is an arrogant man...

I feel sickened at it.

_Two hours after Noon_

Luncheon was a quiet affair yet my Father attended it. Even he would have to be there to farwell his two youngest children.

Kari was there but surprisingly Jin Li was not. She said little but kept staring at her plate like it was a very expensive new piece of jewellery.

After Luncheon I was returning back to my room when suddenly I felt a blast of pain go through my left cheek.

Kari had slapped me...she used to do it a lot but I always got some sign of warning.

What in Agni's name was that for? I demanded.

My sister looked very angry. Her cheeks had turned red and I am pretty sure smoke would be rising from her ears, nose and mouth if she had been a fire-bender.

You are so selfish! Growled Kari.

What! W-What do you mean? I asked although I could already guess.

Just because you do not like Jin Li! Just because I chose to marry him! I am twenty years old Maeko! I am not a child but instead of congraitulating me you ignore me like I've commited some serious crime! You couldn't even be happy for me!

At that moment I felt both guilty and furious. Guilty because I knew she was right and furious because my pride was hurt.

Happy? You are marrying an idoit who hasn't got any brain-cells to speak of and is so arggoant and pompous that he probably licks the Fire Lords throne! I'm selfish? You're landing me with the responsiblity of looking after entire towns and villa's and not to mention our little brother!

When I said that I said it in a calm voice. I did not yell and I did not make a fuss but it felt...satisfying to see the look of wrath on Kari's face.

I forgot the whole world has to revolve around you! Is it so bad to want a life of my own? Yet you poison Shinji against me and judge Jin before you know him! Tell me Maeko if he was the nicest man in the whole Fire Nation would you still accept him?

I faltered then...because the truth was...I would not accept him. Kari was right...I was being selfish...yet so was she.

I ran off then. I ran until I came to my bedroom door and slammed it so hard it nearly broke of the hinges. The candles in my room were dancing near the ceiling as I lay myself on my bed...wishing and longing for the time when Kari was my big sister...the one who was always there.

_Four hours after noon_

Dinner is to be served soon. I must change into an appropriate kimono, I've chosen my favourite one...the one with the little gold flowers and the scarlet silk? This is my last night here for a while so I might as well fit in for now.

Kari came in shortly afterward...we talked. I told her about what I felt and she cried and told me...told me about her and Jin Li...now I understand.

She loves him...but she is afraid to admit it and I can understand that. She's afraid to leave her childhood and family behind but she knows that staying would only cadge her further...then...then she clapped her hands over her mouth and asked me if it was her who made the scar.

I...I told her it was not her...it was father.

It was scary how angry she became. A fire danced in her eyes and she marched right out of the room. I had to drag her back in and try to calm her down. She was cursing...and swearing.

Luckily she calmed down and I told her not to say anything at all. I told her I wanted to be the one to confront him at the right moment...this did not seem to satisfy her but she will keep her silence for now.

I also have good news. Lee is boarding the ship! He is going to Ba Sing Sei to study medcine and visit his nomad relatives! He is so funny...I shall enjoy travelling with him.

Still...I do feel sad about leaving...I shall be a little homesick.

_Seven hours after noon_

I knew he was hiding something! I knew he gave me leave to easily!

It was announced at dinner...everyone knew...apart from Mielia, Shinji and I. The Fire Lord announced and made a big speech about his son staying at the Earth Kingdom Palace to further our relationships with Earth Kingdom!

My Father...the smug look on his face...Mayleen smiling ever so sweetly and simpering. I felt sick...I wished I hasn't ate my roasted duck!

I am going to be stuck on ship for two weeks with Prince Sozin!

_Ten hours afternoon_

Despite the surprise earlier I cannot deny the granduer of this ship. It is large and has two dining rooms, three lounges and an art room and of course an training room. This ship has three Maters on board including Master Yun Yin...the Princes old master. My own cabin is quite small but it's homely and decorated with many colours like scarlet, purple, white, sliver, pink and even orange. The swaying motion of the ship on water is soothing.

I have been to the Earth Kingdom before but not on a ship this big. As we left we left sailing away from the sunset. The last glimsp I had of the city was of it bather in an orange glow with the towers of Agni Ra and the Palace glittering in the distance.

Of course I intend to avoid the Prince at all costs...a part of me feels curious about him but I shall try not to worry. Being on this ship is soothing. Walking above deck watching the waves and the glittering stars is amazing. The stars...their beautiful. The only thing that concerns me is the sea sickness of some people...Mielia for one!

Shinji is setteling well. He spends most of his time training with Master Shu- his old master.

I shall train tommorow too. I miss Kari but I shall right...I know these feelings shall fade for as soon as we dock on Earth Kingdom soils I am free.

Free...

* * *

**Anyone who reads this I am asking you to review. I have more alerts than reviews and I ask if you have alerted me...PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you like Avatar I have another story about it called New Avatar...it's probably not what your thinking when you hear that name so check it out so I can prove you wrong!**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

**11th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_Three hours before noon_

I awoke this morning feeling for once throughly awake. It appears my excitement has driven away my homesickness...one emotion will often drive out another. I intend to throughly explore this ship before breakfast so that in the future I will know where everything is. Then after breakfast I shall train..perhaps Mielia will join me...if she's allowed.

If she's allowed...it's awful to say that. I haven't said that since we were ten but it's true. Mielia isn't home anymore and she has the facade to keep up. Anyway I'm sure she will...after all every girl in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation alike have to train in some method of self defence if they cannot bend...or at least the noble ones do.

Maybe I'll find Lee too...say I wonder if he's an airbender? Maybe...just maybe I can challenge him. It will most likely be the most competition I'll get.

Either Lee or Shinji...

Shinji is still three years away from mastering Fire-bending but he's still quite good...but I don't want to seriously hurt my brother.

I'd love to challenge Prince Sozin! My fathers face if he recieved word I seriously burned the face of a potential suitor! Then again...as much as it pains me to say this...Prince Sozin is probably better..but only because he recieved full training!

Anyway he'd probably be with Mayleen.

_One hour afternoon_

I am proud to say that I can now navigate my way throughly around this ship. The lower levels are for the servants and cooks and such like. Then the middle levels is divided into practical rooms such as lounges, dinning rooms, training arenas and an arts room which had a grand piano.

The upper levels are private rooms like Princess Mayleens and Prince Sozins and all other manner of noblitiy including myself.

Unfortunately for breakfast I was forced to dine with the Bei Fongs and other Earth Kingdom nobles whom I'll not bother to name. I was the only Fire Nation guest in attendance.

They started a conversation about the army...I think it was between some Earth Kingdom general name Xiun and another noble. Anyway they started off about training the new recruits and then it went on to their abilities until finally some nobles wife ( a pompous old woman) asked if their had been any female recruits.

They laughed! They laughed as though it was an amusing joke! I really think the Fire Nation of all places has the best woman rights. Some women if skilled enough are allowed in our army.

Tis not a womans place yawned an old noble.

Nonense, my Mielia was trained in combat were you not my dear? Asked Lord Bei Fong. I could see Mielia's jaw tighten. I knew she would quite like to use her training on everyone present save me but she replied in a forced voice;

Yes husband, every noble child is required to learn defence.

Ah laws are different in that Nation are they not Lady Maeko? Said General Xiun rounding on me.

Yes I think they are. However our laws are more fitting. If a woman is better than a man at bending or fighting why should she not be given the right to help her country? I myself am adapt in Firebending. Some may presume this a useless talent for I am likely to marry in a few years but I do not see it as so. I intend to put my talent to use, I said proudly.

Some men stared with interest but General Xiun chuckled in amusement.

Fire has no use save destruction. It is not like Water which may heal or Earth which may build. Fire can only destroy. My Lady I cannot see you in a situation where you may ever need to destroy.

I was burning inside. I wanted to destroy him!

Perhaps not General but Fire is destructive but only in the wrong hands. You say Fire has no other purpose? This ship is moving because of our fire. Your homes are kept warm by our fire and you are able to eat hot meals thanks also to Fire I finished.

I think that stunned them. Anyway I left with Mielia soon after and asked if she wished to train with me.

With that we went to the training arena and I changed into a black uniform made of a loose material that isn't easily flamiable but still very comfy. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and began.

I could hear Mielia venting her frustrations by swing her legs up into many agile high kicks. I felt pity...and sadness but I couldn't focus on that. I had to focus on my breathing.

I went through most of my usual excerises. Some gentle kicks and punches before I tried doing fire whips ( my favourite bending move)

Well after an hour and a half we stopped and I noticed a man watching us. He was robed in a uniform similar to that of a Captain and his sleek raven hair was tied back and bound in a topknot. His face had a few lines but he had a strong jaw. I recognised him as Yu Shing...the Princes Master!

I was mortified. I do not like bending in front of other masters least of all the Princes but he seemed to be smiling.

Not a bad formation but your technique could do with some practice he commented.

Thank you Master Yu Shing I said bowing.

Your breathing is dismal though he added.

I glowered. I felt both insulted and embarassed. I could see Mielia tense behind me.

With that we walked away and to my delight met Lee near the North Staircase.

He smiled at me before greeting me.

Lady Maeko...and of course Lady Mielia he said bowing to each of us in turn. His golden eyes twinkled but I could see a mix of grey in them. My heart flipped as he grinned childishly.

Mielia muttered in my ear, why don't you ask him?

I turned red afraid he'd heard but he showed no sign of hearing Mielia. I blushed as I asked...I do not know why I can stand up to Earth Kingdom Generals but not a simple boy whose inferior to me.

Lee...I forgot to ask you but are you a bender?

Yes...I get it from my mother but I'm afraid I'm not very skilled. She did not wish me to become a master and live in a temple so I learned off my uncle he smiled.

Oh...so I was wondering if maybe sometime...you'd wanttotrainwithme?

I sounded like an idoit saying it so fast but he still remained ignorant and smiled. He said he'd meet me tonight after dinner!

My insides are squirming...maybe I should cancel? Mielia tells me not to be so stupid. It's not like it's a courtship or anything. Most likely we'll be bruising each other...

but still...

Oh spirits!

* * *

**Uh People Review. By the way this chapter is dedicated to Zapendits who has been a great support with this story x**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

**12th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Noon_**

I've never actually fought against another element before. For me it's always been fire with fire and I have to say I found the duel quite difficult as I kept having to remember not fight like I was fighting another airbender.

Their fighting style is very different. They most avoid your attacks and turn them against you.

Well at first I think Lee was trying to go easy on me.

I did my basic stances using mostly my arms to punch out flames but I found he dodged these easily. He was so fast I could barely see him.

We started getting serious when I used more lethal attacks. Instead of remaining still and punching out flames I jumped and kicked using my legs. Eventually he started re-directing them at me meaning I had to duck swiftly.

In the end I won. I traced his movements with fire whips and I burned the back of his feet as he prepared to jump. Luckily it was not serious.

Still I feel quite proud. I know Lee is not a master...and that it's a small accomplishment but It still gives me a sense of pride.

Anyway today so far has been very boring. Mielia is in her room for most of the time vomiting. The smell is unpleasent so I remind her to take baths or she'll scare away her maids.

For most of the time I mainly walk with Lee.

Of course it is unwise for us to be seen socialising too much. When we do talk Lee speaks mostly of his family and especially his mother.

From what I have learnt his mother names is Yuma and she was raised like most airbenders in the Eastern Air Temple by the nuns. When she left she travelled to Ba Sing Sei and met a Fire Nation merchant there. They fell in love and Yuma left the Air Temple and she and Lee's father went to live with her brothers family. There Lee was taught Airbending by his Uncle until his Uncle died and they had to move to Agni Ra.

He also tells me about the Air temples. He's been to all four! He says he has a special fondness for the Southern Air Temple but he says his heart will always lay in the Eastern Temple with the Nuns and bisions.

It sounds exciting. I almost envy Nomads for they may wonder where they will. Not bound to this world with no rank or place. Air is the element of freedom though...and however much I may envy it I will always be with fire. I will always remained bound to the flames of blue and white.

I joked with Lee about his defeat. He laughed and said that he didn't feel ashamed because he wasn't a master and I was. I had to correct him and tell him I hadn't officially mastered it.

He seemed surprised and told me he'd seen masters duel. He said my style was much like theirs.

I said he should master Airbending but he shook his head and confessed he bore no love for needles. After you master Air you must get Tattoos and he admited he was afraid to do so.

I must go now. Shinji is wishing for me to duel him.

This fight will be over quickly.

_Four hours after noon_

As I anticipated I defeated Shinji...however there is no denying he has improved vastly. His master is obviously a good one. I expect Shinji will be a master by the time he is seventeen.

I however had the unfortunate luck of bumping (and I mean literally) into Prince Sozin.

As I was leaving the training quaters he was entering. I crashed right into him...he...he...uh appereared to have misplaced his tunic.

He had no tunic or armour on. His chest was exposed.

I couldn't help but stare. Obviously I've seen my brothers exposed before but...another man is quite different...and the Prince is quite toned.

Anyway I bowed my head in apology and hurried on although I could feel his eyes burning me.

I'm surprised to see he isn't with Mayleen. She has been keeping quite quiet lately...I suspect either sickness or emotional problems.

I don't care though. Why should I care for some spoilt Princess?

Mielia was well enough to eat luncheon. A small salad but it was something. I usually eat a lot at meal times...I'm not like Kari who worries about her figure. I am not fat and nor am I skinny so I do not worry.

I must go now. I am going to have a nice long bath before Dinner with Mielia and Shinji.

* * *

**For reference I imagine Maeko to share a few of Azula's characteristics. For instance if you noticed in the previous chapters when she got mad at Kari she used I extremely cold and composed voice like Azula.**

**She also looks a little like Azula. I imagine her to be the same height and build but with longer hair and not quite so sharp features.**

**She also has Zuko's temper though. Shinji is a little like Zuko.**

**Oh and Lee is quite tall but lightly built and his hair is messy black but his eyes are gold but they gleam grey.**

**Finally I'd like to thank all my reviewers and in particular Zapendits. I don't care if people flame me because I've had 28 out of 29 positive reviews so I'm not going to cry over one! **


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**15th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_One hour after Noon_**

It is one week today until my sixteenth birthday. It's one week until I come of age...until I stop being a child.

I think it's strange how they use your age to determine how old you are or how you're mean't to feel. Like when you turn sixteen your miraculously meant to start acting like an adult overnight and loose the childish innocent you had in a matter of hours. Personally I feel no difference when I turn a different age...I always expect to but I never do. Still maybe you do feel strange when you come of age...I'll have to ask Mielia.

Anyway my birthdays are usually all ways spent at home with Kari, Chen, Shinji, Mielia and my other friends from the Royal Fire Academy.

Father is never there. I usually get a letter and some money...on the other hand I'm usually allowed three friends to come and stay for the weekend in celebration. We usually go out to the restuarant in Azu (A town a few miles away from our home, it's our town). Anway after dinner we go home where we make a big show of the presents I have been sent such as money or jewellery from my family and trinkets from my friends. And I also recieve a small gift from Fire Lady Lien that has been sent to me.

This time, however I shall not be spending my birthday at home. I shall be without Kari and Chen and some of my other friends but at least I am getting a banquet in my honour and probably more grander presents than usual.

Anyway the last two days have been quiet. I most stay in my or Mielia's cabin or the training arena. I should desperately love to go to the art room but it is always occupied by Princess Mayleen. She has been really quiet of late...not her usual flirty self...I have many suspicions...but I shall confide them to myself for the moment.

Lee is as bashful as ever. He comes and goes as he pleases for most of the time but he is always laughing or at least trying to make me laugh. It's comforting having him around but it also confuses me. Sometimes I feel torn inside...I cannot feel such weakness though.

Prince Sozin is keeping away from me...or at least trying to but whenever I leave the arena he is entering and he always either glares at me like I've commited some horrible crime or smirks in triumph...it is most frustrating! Arrogant self-centred stuck up Prince that he is!

Shinji has also became withdrawn recently. I asked if it was because he was homesick but he shook his head and said I wouldn't understand...then he walked away. He spends a great deal of time training but there is a strange glint in his eyes now. Like he seen something he wants...but can't get it.

I shall speak with him and force it out of him. I shall go now because Mielia is banging her fists on the cabin door. Thank-Agni she cannot bend metal or I'd never get any privacy!

* * *

Sorry It's a short chapter but it has some major fore-shadows in it if you look closely enough. In fact this whole voyage section does.

Also I'm splitting this story into three books. First one is dedicated to how Maeko ends up marrying Sozin (not a spoiler kind obvious) The second is how she deals with being Crown Princess and that takes us up to her being crowned Fire-lady. Third book is the last but it's basically her witnessing the events of Sozins Comet.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while...school is time consuming and especially since I am in my exam year...I HATE HOMEWORK, MATHS AND BIOLOGY!!!!!!

Okay psychotic moment over...um...I am not insane...really...

Keep reviewing! x


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

**17th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Ten hours after noon_**

That stuck up Princess will regret ever trying to get the better of me!

Earlier today after luncheon I was walking past the art room when I stopped upon hearing a piano playing softly. I went in the room to see who was playing and I saw it was Princess Mayleen.

She never even acknowledged my presence. She didn't see me at all and she continued playing until the song was finished.

"You play nicely Princess," I said politely.

She turned around in shock. Her green eyes narrowed as she slammed the lid of the piano down with such force that I thought it would break. Honestly I'd never seen her in such a state of mind. She lost her posture and seemed very angry.

"What do you want Lady Maeko? Come to gloat?" She snapped.

I stopped in suprise for several seconds before replying.

"I have no intention of gloating Princess...may I ask what is troubling you?"

"Nothing! What would you care? Your just like him...just like all the people in your stupid nation! All you care for is wrath and destruction!" She yelled, "go on then gloat"

"Gloat at what Princess? Your composture, courtsey and control? Your lacking in all...I thought Princesses were taught courtsey? Earth Kingdom must be lacking in manners these days."

I said that and walked away. How can she be so prejudiced? What had my nation done to her? Or is she judging us all on one person? Seemingly she's stung at the Princes lack of attention...or maybe worse?

Anyway I told Mielia about this and she told me not to worry. Princess Mayleen is a spoilt brat...or at least that was what Mielia said but I'm not so sure.

Shinji avoids me...he knows I want to talk with him so he does not attend meals. I asked the servants and they said Lord Shinji wishes for his meals to be delivered to his room.

I ordered them to stop doing so. I am his older sister...it's my right...or so I thought.

"Begging your pardon Lady but you are in your brothers care on this voyage and we wish not to defy him."

I told them that as his older sibling it was my right...they said since he was my brother...he was my protector in place of Chen and Father! Oh!

Well they took notice! I told them I'd burn their hair off if they didn't do as I wished...they changed their tune after that.

Still...he shuts himself in the training arena. I don't like it...Prince Sozin spends nearly all his time their too...I don't want my brother under his infulence.

I am suspicious of the Prince now. Mayleen of course could just be being a brat...but I'll reserve judgement until I hear both sides of the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

**19th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_**Noon**_

I duelled Prince Sozin.

It was maddness of me, pure and utter stupidity. I don't know what I was thinking...I lost control of my temper and it shall never happen again. What was I thinking challenging a Master...a Prodigy!

His skills are reknown! Everyone knows how amazing he is! Yet I opened my big mouth...

I was training in the arena practicing my basic stances when I became aware of him watching me. I bowed formally and made to leave when he stopped me.

"I do not remember giving you leave Lady Maeko."

I turned around. Of course I had to ask for his leave...it was only polite, I must have forgotten but still it was rude of him to remind me. Could he not just let me leave?

"I am sorry your Highness," I said bowing and walking on as I clenched my teeth. I was near the door...just stretching my hand out to touch the handle when...

"I don't remember saying you could leave," said an amused voice.

I whirled around to face him. His golden eyes seemed to reflect the flames dancing on the torch brackets. His hair was down and slightly messy due to training. His tunice was as black as shadows and he moved with a cat-like grace as he walked towards me.

"Once again I apologise your Highness...may I take my leave as I must go and have luncheon with Lady Mielia," I said with a false smile. In reality I wasn't going for luncheon...I was banking on the fact that he wouldn't want to keep an Earth Kingdom noble waiting. Why does he take an interest in me? It's like something from a romantic novel...the ones Kari used to read that made me want to vomit.

"Lady Bei Fong? She left the dinning hall with Lord Bei Fong a few hours ago..I believe they were retiring early," he said smirking slightly as the expression on my face changed to surprise.

Retiring early? I wasn't born in a barn...usually nobles "Retired early" for personal and physical reasons...that took place in their bedroom.

"Oh...I am sure Lady Mielia will be waiting for me," I said putting emphasis on Mielia's name, "I must still beg leave of you Lord Prince."

I looked him in the eye as I said it. Looking into his eyes are like looking into liquid fire...they dance and change colour. Right now they were turning a vibrant gold. The corners of his lips were tugging into a smile. I could see his pattern of thought...a rebellious little girl...too hot-headed for her own good...no sense...no control...

"I understand you are an accomplished fire-bender Lady Maeko? I have even heard your flames are blue?," Asked Prince Sozin...his voice sounded curious. I knew blue-flames were rare...something on cold fire-benders could produce.

"Your Highness is correct although I might add that I never recieved my full training...my Father's opinion and mine some what differed on that subject...regretably my former Master agreed with him," I said trying to keep the bitterness from my voice.

A slight orange tinge glowed in his eyes. His voice became sharp and lost it's usual melodic tones.

"I see...your father did not wish for you to learn beyond the basics because of your gender? That is a waste...if someone is given a talent they should use it to it's full potential...do you not agree Lady?"

My heart was pounding...I did agree...I couldn't have put it better myself...yet...why was he agreeing with me?

"I agree," I said calmly.

"Obviously" said the Prince smiling, "you've been teaching yourself. Some of the forms you showed where beyond basic level. You've got power but you cannot control it very well. Your stances are perfect but some of your moves are slopply."

I blinked for a few moments. He could tell all that from just looking at my stances?

"Your master said much the same," I said.

The Prince moved walked towards me. He seemed to talk to me like I was an old friend...like he was doing me a favour.

"If you'd like I could show you how to do it properly...but of course I'd have to spar you first to see what you can do...I doubt you'd be willing to do that."

Arrogant! How dare he think that I was afraid? I was nervous...but not afraid. My common sense warned me not too...but I was curious...I wanted to see his talent...I wanted to learn properly.

"And If I was willing?"

He chuckled lightly.

"If you wish Lady...although I warn I shall not hold back."

I smirked.

"Then neither shall I!"

What followed was easily the hardest duel I've ever fought. The Prince reacted with little warning and his strikes had much power in them. He used moves I've never even seen and his was fast.

I was scared...scared at the power he possessed...but I was proud...I didn't want to loose.

So thats when I tried to use my lightening technique. It was foolish and dangerous but I was despairate...I forgot it required peace of mind.

What I conjured wasn't pure lightening. It seemed like mere sparks of it but I could tell the Prince was impressed...it was enough to knock him clear off his feet but not enough to allow me to win...never had I ever lost a duel...never had I felt so useless.

"You are good. Only three people have gotten that close to defeating me. I am curious though...what was that technique you used before?" He asked helping me to my feet.

I was sweating and panting. I didn't want to tell him it was lightening so I lied.

It was nothing...just something I read I lied easily.

He stared at me for a few seconds before replying.

"You are a good liar Maeko...but I know you tried to conjure lightening...the technique is old and no one had mastered it in a hundred years...not even the Avatar! Tell me where did you read such a thing!"

His voice burned with authority...his eyes turned deep amber.

I was scared but I knew he wouldn't hurt me...he couldn't...I was the Grand Viziers daughter...he couldn't...

"Like I said Prince Sozin...it was in a book and it was not ligthening...now if you will excuse me I must meet Mielia as I am already very late."

I walked off fast...so fast he didn't have enough time to question me further...

It was only when I was lying on my cabin bed did I remember...

Mielia...Lord Bei Fong!


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

**21st**** of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_**Eleven hours after Noon**_

_Fire Lord Taishi 9_

_Year of the Dragon_

_Midday_

_Dear Diary, _

_ The healer I have seen tells me my child shall be a bender!_

_I am so excited and nervous...it seems with each pregnancy I experience something new. I've been blessed with a boy and a girl and now a bender...the first bender in our family! I suppose it must get it off my Father...he was a brilliant Fire-bender..._

_Now this leaves me with guessing the gender of my little baby...Lin is hoping for another girl I think. It's strange...most men wish for sons. When I asked Lin he just smiled and said that he was content with Chen..._

_Honestly though you should see him play with Kari and Chen! He acts like a child himself not a Grand Vizier! Still it makes me happy..._

_Personally I think it's a girl. A very damanding one because the little madam keeps kicking me when I'm trying to sleep! I've also began to puzzle over names again...Lin is of no use on the subject...I am favouring the name Maeko...after the old Fire Queen who ruled during the war five-hundred years ago. Apparently she was very fearsome in battle...but also warm-hearted._

_I must go...Chen has just cut his knee..._

My stomach flutters when I read that entrance...it's like a window into my mothers mind. It fascinates me to read her diary...although it's infuriating...how could Father go from being so laid back and happy to what he is now? I know her death affected him but really...he should have remembered about us!

I am fine with change but I don't like it happening in people.

Anyway I found Mileia...

She seemed angry...not angry at me but angry at everyone. She was reluctant to tell me the truth but I found it out anyway.

Bei Fong wanted something she wasn't willing to give...Mielia said it was awful the way he acted...trying to seem romantic when really it made her skin crawl.

Mielia sent him away pretty quickly...although I don't know how long she can keep doing that! I mean they are married...it isn't going to change...she can't deny him forever! I curse her Aunt! Mielia is backed into a cadge from which there is no escape...her spirit will be broken if she doesn't get out soon!

I hope I never end up like her...I won't...I mean lying in bed with a man I cannot stand? No...there will be no such fate for me.

Mielia is still awfully sea-sick. She was never any good on boats.

Lee has got me something for my birthday. He won't tell me what it is! I threatened to burn him but he laughed and jumped over my head and ran...alas running is not my strong point...trying to out run an airbender is pure stupidity, still I'll find out tommorow.

I can't believe it's an hour until I turn sixteen!

It makes me feel sad...I'm leaving childhood behind. I feel strangely empty at that thought...for here on end I'm in the world alone...I wish Kari were here...and Chen...they would make me feel happy. All I have is a sick grumpy friend and a hyperactive airbender.

Still...Lee is a good friend...I like him...he's funny and smart...and he likes me...He likes me for the stubborn ignorant girl I am...

And Mielia will always be with me.

Still theres one person I really wish for...I wonder if she's watching me now...

Mother...if you're watching...I miss you.

* * *

**I can't wait for Friday! I saw a clip of Sozin and Roku...yay! It's really helped me map out how things are going to go! Also next chapter is good...Lee's present isn't what Maeko expects...also BIG forshadowing in this chapter if you look close enough.**

**Anyway I've mapped out ages for Maeko.**

**First book- finishes when she turns eighteen...apart from the epilogue when she's twenty.**

**Second book- Starts when she's 25 and ends when she's 32 (three years after Aangs birth)**

**Third book- Starts when she's 33 and ends when she's 41...lets say the ending is dramatic.**


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

Well this chapter is going to be a bit different from the others...it's going to be told from other points of view...I know this is unusual but I'll only do this in important chapters... **

Also I made a slight mistake with the ages...I've calculated out that Sozin died when he was 117 making him roughly 46 when the commet came and roughly 32 when he had the little chat with Roku and 25 when he had the first chat with him.

First book- Maeko 15-18

Second book- Maeko 24-33

Third book- Maeko 37-44

**

* * *

**

**Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring.**

**Iroh- Bitter Work**

**Fire: Will**

**Earth: Enduring**

**

* * *

**

**22nd**** of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi 25**

**Year of the Sun**

_Three hours before Noon_

A burning sensation filled her throat as well as the foul taste of bile. Her breathes came in gasps but she somehow managed to stand up to catch her pale reflection in the mirror.

Cold golden eyes peered back from her reflection. Her skin had went from a healthy china colour to as white as snow...her black hair was bushy and bunched and her nightgown hung limply off her stout frame.

Mielia Sactomoea never did like boats very much. To her they were a nuisence...the way they rocked from side to side...the way the waves crashed against the hard metal...no boats where not her favourite pass time. The first time she'd stepped on one she'd instantly been sick...she swore from then onwards to avoid the wretched things as much as possible but fate hadn't agreed.

She cursed as she ran more bath water.

No fate hadn't agreed at all...fate had taken it's revenge in the form of her stern cold Aunt. A formidible woman who wanted desperately to uphold the family money...or as she put it "honour," by marrying her only niece of to some foreign nobility- why? Because the Bei Fongs were rich...and of course all of her Aunts social friends would simper around her Aunt and congratualte her on what an excellent job she'd done raising the rebellious niece.

Mielia sighed as she touched the surface of her bathwater splashing around enjoying the feel of the warm temperature.

She was never known for being a pushover...she wasn't one of those girls who would sit back and let someone decide their life for them. No...she was known by her friends as stubborn, proud, rebellious and loyal...she was known by her aunt as a rebellious little brat who should know her place in life.

Mielia was never the type of person to agree to marry a man she didn't like.

Yet fate had cursed her again. Her Aunt had demanded that Mielia go to the Earth Kingdom for a short holiday...apparently to visit one of her Aunt's friends. Mielia had lavished on the oppertunity...she'd been quite happy to stay in the hot climate and enjoy the sunshine while talking to Maeko or Sul or Jun or anyone of her friends...but of course especially Maeko.

They'd been in the Bei-Fong estate for barely a week when her Aunt announced her true intentions...

_"What? What do you mean charm him? There is no way I am marrying him! I don't care what you say...I am not marrying him!" Yelled Mielia._

_"If you don't then I'll disown you! You little brat...you should be greatful! He is a fine man...many girls would kill for this chance yet you...you were always a stupid girl!" Shouted her Aunt._

_"Then go ahead! Like I want people to know I'm related to a horrible old witch like you! I'm going home..."_

_Her aunt smiled slyly._

_"You'll never see the Fire Nation again! Or any of your friends! I make it so that you'll never leave this place...do you want that? To be trapped here forever without any of your friends? Grow up Mielia and enter the real world!"_

Mielia had eventually agreed...her desire to see home again had won through...but it all came at a price and sometimes Mielia wondered whiether she'd made the right choice...maybe things could have worked out for the better...

She hated the estate she lived on. On the outside it seemed beautiful and perfect but she knew better...it was just a giant cadge trapping her in...sucking her hope away bit by bit.

She hated her new husband.

It wasn't that he was unkind or violent. He tried to please her but he was pompous and he embodied all of Mielia's frustration. When he made to touch her, her skin shivered...no...no she couldn't think of it...it churned her stomach...she refused to remember what had happened.

Yet everyday she was feeling it's presence. It would be stupid to ignore it forever...pretty soon people were going to notice.

She undressed and climbed into the bathtub and began to wash herself furiously.

Today she would forget...today it was Maeko's day...her coming of age.

Mielia only hoped that it wouldn't end up like hers.

* * *

**Fire: Desire and Power**

**_Eight hours after noon_**

Prince Sozin oberved quietly taking the occasional sip from his wine glass as the celebration banquet continued. He could see her at the other end of the table...sitting at his opposite- a seat usually reserved for the important but since it was her coming of age she was allowed that right.

He couldn't help but smile as she laughed pretending to box her brother ears.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about her that made him want to smile and laugh. She wasn't like most girls- she didn't run after him or bow to his will like most. She fought back...she stood up to him...she was intelligent and a good fighter...

He wanted to laugh when she got angry but he thought better of it...the last thing he needed was his hair singed off by a hot-headed girl.

It also annoyed him. She frustrated him too. The way she tip-toed around him...the way she levelled with him. Her stupid stubborness and immaturity...and the way she kept secrets.

"Your Highness, I believe you should perhaps make a toast to the Lady's health?" Suggested one of his fathers old advisors.

He glanced down the table...she looked like a lady in the golden silk Kimono and her hair laying out. She wasn't a made up beauty like Princess Mayleen...she wasn't perfect but she seemed to have a natural kind of beauty.

He could see a small mark of pink on her cheek...a scar.

It didn't take much to know whom had given it to her. Her words at the ball had been enough to tell him that.

"Prince?"

He sighed as he stood up to face her. He could see her eyes stray to him in an expression of annoyance and dislike...he would claim her...

To Lady Maeko's good health. May the next sixteen years be as kind as the first he said raising his glass.

He watched as the others followed his suit.

_Lady Maeko...I will know your mind...someday..._

* * *

**Air: Freedom**

Lee waited silently on deck.

Of course ordinary common people like him were not invited to the banquet. Still he didn't want to be below deck...he prefered it out here with the wind and stars...they reminded him of her.

"Waiting for me?"

He jumped and turned around. Standing behind him was her robed in gold and looking the vision of beauty...or at least to him anyway although she could wear a rag and still look lovely. He liked her becuase she was smart...her liked everything about her.

"Hi" he said breahtlessly.

"Don't give me that look...where's my gift? She asked smiling slyly"

His cheeks flushed...now he was here maybe it wasn't such a good idea...what if she went mad? What if she burned him to a crisp?

"Lee? It can't be that bad can it?" She asked teasingly.

"Um...Maeko...you...look very nice" he said running a hand through his black hair.

"Thanks...er...so do you" said Maeko glancing at his tattered green tunic.

_Just do it and run!_

"Lee?" She asked softly.

He gazed into her eyes...gold...like pools of fire or a glowing star.

He leaned in...

He kissed her gently...when they broke apart he could see the look of surprise on her face...then he ran, not caring if he got burned...it didn't matter...it was worth it.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**22nd of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Noon_

So...this is it. I am of age now...I am sixteen.

I awoke this morning quite early...it is a very clear day on this ship. From deck you can see the sunrise quite clearly even if all else you can see is sea. The waves lapping against the ship or some birds flying to and throw.

Anyway the thing I was looking forward most to on this birthday was the presents. Although I get a good pile of them every year when you come of age you get special gifts...Kari got Mothers old wedding ring...and a whole lot of other things.

So when I retreated into the lounge an hour ago I was no surprised to see Shinji and Mielia waiting for me...and of course Lee.

Shinji gave me three new books and presented me with my presents from Chen and Kari aswell as a note from each of them,

_Dear Maeko,_

_I wish I was with you now. It's sad knowing that I won't even see my baby sister come of age...still I hope you find the present satisfactory as it took three hours to buy...really you are not the easiest person to buy for! Anway I hope that you arrive safely and have a brilliant birthday,_

_Your loving sister,_

_Kari Azu_

Kari's gift was beautiful! A silk gold kimono...it's amazing...somehow she managed to get a shade that is close to the colour of my eyes. It's got little tiny diamonds sown in the hem and sash...I really must thank her!

_Dear Maeko,_

_I cannot believe you are sixteen! Your too young! Okay I know your probably scowling at that but it's the truth!_

_Anway as your oldest sibling I'm entitled to tell you how much you have grown up...well I suppose you have in a sense but I'm proud of you...you're certainly becoming a fine young Lady._

_Anway enough of the praising...I'm sure you'll want to get back to your presents and I sorely wish I was there with you,_

_Love Chen _

Chen has given me a silver braclet decorated with rubies and my name engraved on the back.

Finally I recieved a letter from the Fire Lady containing my most treasured present.

_Dear Maeko,_

_I am sure you shall hear it a lot today but I feel you have grown up so much...I also feel that it's my duty on behalf of your mother to give you advice and guidence._

_Many people say life is like a path...you walk the road in front of you but I disagree...life is like a constant crossroads. You have to make choices everywhere you turn and if you make the wrong choice then you end up getting lost. Be careful Maeko and make the right choices...trust yourself because if you cannot have faith in yourself then you will never have faith in anyone._

_I can also say that on the behalf of your mother- she would be proud of you Maeko. Not a day goes by when I do not see her likeness in you and mark me one day your father will see it too._

_I leave you with those words and these gifts. Have I great birthday Maeko._

_Love,_

_Fire Lady Lien Agni_

I gasped when I unwrapped the gifts from Lady Lien. It's my mother's necklace!

It's gold and wrought in the shape of a heart. It had her name engraved on the front and my name underneath it! Also I have been gifted my mothers birth ring! In some families it's a tradition that when you turn of age you recieve a ring to mark the occasion...Kari never recieved one but I have! It's gold with a ruby and two diamonds!

Mielia has given me something too, another locket but it's sliver and is decorated with tiny little gems. When you open it up there is a small portrait of us inside...I recognise it from the Royal Fire Academy portrait that was taken in the year we left. The gift clearly symbolises our friendship...it makes me both happy and sad on Mielia's behalf.

Finally I turned to Lee but blushed and murmured that he'd give it to me later. Honestly I told him that he could just give it to me now and he turned the colour of a ruby! He's hiding something...I can tell...my imagination is going into overdrive though, but really if he can't give it to me in front of people of course I'm going to wonder...

I also recieved a letter from Father.

Of course no emotions...that would be hoping too much from the likes of him!

_Dear Maeko Azu,_

_In recognition of your turning of age it is my duty to congratulate you and bestow with the gifts enclosed._

_Your Father,_

_Lin Azu._

Honestly! My formal letter from the Fire Lord contained more warmth! His gift was a wretched red kimono which I'll never wear no matter how sliky or pretty it may be. I am not mother...he should realise that! I am not my mothers ghost!

_Midnight_

My emotions are all over the place.

Mere thoughts and fantasies seem to be springing from the ground! And it is not at all how it is portrayed in those vile love novels where the couples all end up happy! It's an exaggeration!

After the feast where Prince Sozin toasted to my health I excused myself for some fresh air with Lee. He isn't allowed in our quaters so I went to see him on deck...

He kissed me!

Honestly when you expect something and when it happens it is a bigger shock than when you didn't expect it!

Kissing...well...it's not how it is in the novels. I'm not quite sure how to describe it...it wasn't filled with passion or anything like that...it did feel okay but it felt like it was addictive...once you kiss you want to do it again.

I ofcourse was shocked senseless and stood numb for a few moments like a fool. When I opened my eyes Lee had vanished like the wind leaving me with a floaty sensation in my stomach that lasted briefly before turning to sickness and nerves.

How am I ever going to face him again? What does this mean for our friendship? What if we become more and people find out?

I'm mean't to be in control for Agni sake! Now I feel out of control...my nerves are everywhere!

And to top it all I bumped into Prince Sozin! My luck really seems to be running away. He asked if I was feeling alright and I retorted that I was feeling just fine...then he asked if I would accompy him on a walk and I politely refused.

Still I do not like the look in his eyes when I refused him. He is angry that I did not do as he wished...he knows he cannot control me like he can others...this probably both annoys him and intrigues him. I shall have to be careful...if he finds out about me and Lee then...

Wait...Lee and Me?

He's...two years older than I

Correction...One year.

He's a lowly doctor...I'm the daughter of the third most powerful man in the whole Fire Nation.

He's air.

I'm fire.

He's Lee.

I'm Maeko.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates! hangs head in shame!

I have created a new user called Water-Tribe-Rules. For all you Kenshin fans I have just posted a story called Night Rain falling in Tokyo and I would be most grateful for reviews! Also I'm posting my old story New Avatar on it- it's being re-written and I am proud to say chapter one is nearly complete.


	24. Chapter 24

**24th of July**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Four hours after Noon_

I am still confused. I haven't seen Lee anyway and I'm not even sure that I want to. In truth I just want off this stupid ship! It's been two weeks and we're due to arrive in the Earth Kingom tonight!

I can't wait.

No more annoying royalty! No more annoying Prince's!

Prince Sozin is as evasive as Lee.

Not that I'm complaining. I enjoy just spending time with Mielia who is still midly sick but is recovering rapidly. I'm pleased...my suspicions appear to be wrong.

Anyway Shinji is still behaving curiously. I want to know whats going on in that head of my brothers but he keeps lying!

He insists there is nothing wrong but he is moody. He snaps at the least thing and has awful rages. Honestly you have to control your temper in public! Act calm and let strangers think theres nothing wrong but Shinji's mood is obvious...then again manipulation was never my brothers strength...neither was sense.

I'll let him be right now. Hopefully it will pass and if it doesn't I'll investigate further. Anyway Princess Mayleen appears to be back to her usual self although she appears to now loath anything Fire Nation. She is stupid and she can at least at grateful...I mean she is on one of our ships!

I have been attempting lightening again...it hasn't worked so far. All I am able to produce is blue sparks.

Peace of mind...no one can posess that can they?

Anyway my training time is limited...I have the feeling the Prince is watching me. Of course If I master lightening it's a technique he won't have learned...I can't see him wanting to be beaten in Fire-bending.

Anyway I must go. A servant is pestering me...really...can't they see I'm busy!

_Midnight_

I am in a carriage as we speak. Only this time thankfully not alone. Mielia is here but she is sleeping.

We left the ship two hours ago. The Earth Kingdom air is chilly and hold none of the warmth the Fire Nation does. The people acted formal and there was a big fuss over Mayleen...but we left her and we are now travelling to the Bei Fong estate.

I spoke with Lee.

He was blushing when we met on deck after sunset, so was I and neither of us spoke for a few moments.

"Maeko...I'm sorry If I caused you offence...it's just...well...if you want I could write to you? I mean I've got the address of the University I am going too."

"Lee...I'm not sorry that we kissed...I'm just a little confused. I'd love to write with you...is that okay?"

I gave him my address. I felt a pang of saddness as I bidded him farewell...still we'll write...and maybe next time we meet I'll be ready.

Anyway...I'm going. I can feel myself slipping asleep. It's warm in here...and there is something nice about the motion of the carriage.

Goodnight.

* * *

Sorry It's short but my next chapter is longer...and it includes a letter from Lee...and...Sozin!


	25. Chapter 25

**26th of August**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Three hours after noon_

It has been over a month since I last wrote in this diary. In truth I nearly forgot about it until I came down with this dreadful illness and now I am confined to a room and what should I find in one of the draws but this diary?

After the long carriage ride back to the Bei Fong estate I settled in fairly well. The servants are polite and eager to please and luckily Lord Bei Fong has been absent leaving me and Mielia in charge.

It is a lovely house. The rooms are decorated in pale greens or creames. They have many windows and give the impression of being airy and spacy. Shinji's mood swings stopped about a week after we arrived. He took a keen interest in the animals kept on the estate and now is a regular with helping out the stable master.

Mielia and I talk for most but we go on huge outings or riding...it's so blissfully free here I can forget about home easily. In fact Mielia and I once disguised ourselves as commoners and we went out into the villiage...although the things they said about the Fire Nation where not to my liking!

They described us as greedy sparklers! I wanted to shoot blue flames at the ignorant pigs! How dare they say that!

Anyway the biggest adjustment I have had to make as definately been the change in climate. In the Fire Nation summers are lovely and hot. We do not get rain unless it's a thunder storm and the very air you breath is a hot perfume...whereas here you get freezing cold winds, rain and other unholy weather which I've never had to feel. When I last visited it was lovely and warm but this summer the winds have a bad habit of being cold...and thus I caught this stupid illness which is called a cold!

Really who ever heard of a Fire-bender catching a cold? It's ridiculous but I feel like my whole system is blocked up...my throat aches and I can no longer breath through my nose...I am also getting hot and cold shivers which the doctors say could be my fire chi reacting with the weather.

Thus they have said I must get bed rest. I protested but then realised this was the sensible thing to do...Mielia has kept me company but her health has been not much better than my own...it's strange for she was never a sickly child...my old suspicions are haunting me but my mind tells me not to be over imaginative.

Anyway Lee has been a very good pen pal.

Here is his latest letter...

_Dear Maeko,_

_You have a cold? I'm sorry but it is funny...I've never heard of anyone from the Fire Nation getting a cold before! Still I hope you recover soon...and do what the doctors say! Don't get any mad ideas which I know your prone to._

_My life is fairly boring. The lecturers drone on and on for hours! It's not fun at all! Still some of the studies are interesting...just think in two years time I'll be a doctor! I want to go to the Air temples after I graduate...I want to visit home a little and hopefully finish mastering airbending if the monks will let me! They probably won't...when I visit they say I lack maturity! _

_Anyway best wishes,_

_Lee x_

Prone to mad Ideas? Since when have I done anything without thinking it through...I think all the air is getting to his head. Still it pleases me to know that he is happy and well.

I must go now for the Doctor is here again...

I wish Lee was my Doctor...the old man seeing me now is a pain!

_Eight hours after Noon_

A letter arrived from Prince Sozin!

Honestly why is he writing to me now? It's been a month! Or does he think I will have calmed down?

_To Lady Maeko Azu,_

_ I suppose you are wondering why I am writing this letter...I must confess I'm wondering myself, probably sevre lack of boredom for Earth Kingdom policies hold little interest for me...still I have to do my duty and pay attention and I must admit I do not like the way they are making our Nation look like a bunch of hot-headed fools. Why must my Father insist on this amount of friendship and peace with a Nation that has ideas that come from mud? It's maddness to waste money that could be put to better use on our own Nation? There are people still living on the street and starving to death for Agni sake! We must put the need of our people first before a bunch of strangers!_

_That is my own view on the matter anyway. I suppose this is of little concern to you...but if you do have anything to say on the matter I would be interested to hear your opinion._

_ Your Prince,_

_ Crown Prince Sozin of the house of Agni_

The worst thing is I actually agree with the arrogant idoit! What he has just said is what I am thinking but...how will I reply in a letter? He seems to be confinding in me almost which I find alarming! He's got a reputation for being cold and quiet...why ask for my opinion when he had a whole table of advisiors? Or is he wanting an outside opinion?

I suppose I must give him one...it would be plan rude to ignore a letter from my nations Prince.

Have just spent half an hour writing this letter.

_To Prince Sozin,_

_ I feel that our Nations interests must of course come first. There is no point trying to fix the state of the world if we cannot first fix ourselves, while I do not hold all the Nations interacting as useless- after all peace is of benefit to our Nation as well and it's important to have a knowledge of what surrounds you - I do feel that perhaps we'd be better improving our Nation first._

_Also I too have encountered some tension between our Nations...just two weeks ago I over heard us being described as Greedy Sparklers, however I feel it is important we do not rise to the bait but keep our head on the matter at hand- maintaing a healthy relationship is important but we must look out for our interests first._

_ I say this all because you have asked for my honest opinion. I hope it pleases you and I hope you are in good health,_

_ You're loyal subject,_

_ Lady Maeko Azu_

It's formal but honest.

Mielia nearly fainted when I showed her the Princes letter! She says it's obvious he likes me...I suppose it is and I am flattered as well as curious but obviously I cannot...I have Lee to think about and my fathers words are still in my mind as well as his scar on my cheek. I am not ready to become a bride.

To anyone.


	26. Chapter 26

**29th of August**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Noon_

My cold has not improved any. The doctors insist on forcing me to drink a vile liquid that seems to burn your throat but at least it clears it and I can speak without sounding like a frog. I asked Dr Tallis why my health is not improving and he waffles on about my fire chi! Really I'll show him fire-chi if he doesn't find something soon! Really what use is be in bed? It makes no difference if I'm in bed or not...I'm still going to have this damned Cold! It's not like I want to go outside-it's raining horribly-but it would be nice to be more mobile around the house.

Anyway I sent a letter back to Lee yesterday. There is not much I can do in this room apart from read, sleep and write letters so I've sent about a dozen to Mei, Kari and Chen. I haven't recieved any replies yet...of course I expect it will take at least three weeks for my letter to reach Mei...and at least a week for Kari.

_Dear Lee,_

_Mad Idea's? What in the name of Agni is that meant to mean? What mad idea's and schemes have I ever concucted? I think perhaps you should look in the mirror Air Head! Anyway it's so boring being confined to bed rest...I just want to walk around the house and maybe go to the library but no...Dr Tallis says bed-rest and waffles that my Fire-Chi must have time to adjust and such nonsense. Anyway how is University life suiting you? You say it's boring...how can it be boring? You have freedom! Count yourself blessed!_

_Anyway I hope you do master Air...then we can have a re-match and this time I won't feel like I'm fighting unfairly...my victory will be with honour! Although in saying that trying to picture you with arrow markings is bizarre and I imagine the tattoo's would be quite sore._

_Anyway Mielia is still quite sick yet refuses medical help. I'm concerned but also wary...the symptons suggest...well your a medi-student...it's been happening for a month but when I try to talk to her she changes the subject! It's ridiculous because if she is...then by Agni someone's going to need to know!_

_I shall leave you now._

_Love Maeko Azu x_

Anyway I don't expect I shall recieve a reply for a week at least. Lee cannot afford a messenger hawk...regular mail shall have to do.

_Four Hours after Noon_

A messenger hawk turned up.

An offical one...one only used by royalty for it was one of the faster ones. Still I'm amazed the poor bird managed to fly from Ba Sing Sei to here in two days! Anyway my heart flutters when I open this letter...it's odd but then again having a Prince as a penpal can be quite...well flattering if not awkward and annoying. I mean I do not know him that well and I have to be careful with my words...unlike letters to friends where I can write what I please.

_Dear Lady Maeko Azu,_

_I value your opinion on such matters since your advice seems intelligent and sensible. You have helped ease my mind in such matters._

_I have also heard recently that you are ill with a Cold? That is unexpected but not unheard of. My sister Yin Wei reacted the same way when we visited the South Pole. She was only five and had to be in bed for two weeks...although I don't think you'll be in bed for so long as there is no snow or Ice here yet._

_You may be wondering why I am taking such an interest in your medical health? Well I hope that my valued subjects are healthy so they can still preform their duties...or in your case I am worried as a friend._

_I do not know why I am saying that. You must understand Maeko...friendship is not something I take lightly. I have a friend who left two years ago...he like me had duties to perform and I won't deny I miss him but I hope us two can become friends? _

_Anyway I wish to know more about you...I know most things like you have a good relationship with your family but you do not with your Father. I know he gave you that scar on your cheek and I know that you enjoy fire-bending and reading. I find both acceptable pass times. I also know that although you display clear talent in your fire-bending that you are not a Master...I hope next time we meet you will let me help you and not let your pride get in the way._

_I also know that you were a good student at the Royal Fire Academy...although your tutors often found you were to opinionated in your written work. Yin Wei does not like the Royal Fire Academy much either. The tutors are of course polite around her but I know they find her tiresome for she is proned like you to dreaming when she should be working._

_I would like for you to get to know my sister. I feel she would benefit from your friendship for she is so shy around people and she does not truly have any real friends her own age- I try my best but I want her to have female companionship. I would be happy if you would write to her._

_I hope the favour is not too much. My sister is someone who I truly care about...so it would mean a lot to me...I ask not as a Prince but as a friend._

_Your Prince,_

_Crown Prince Sozin_

The letter is odd.

For one thing I am counted as a friend by my Prince...I know he speaks of Avatar Roku as his old friend. That is an honour...but to me it's an annoyance. How can I avoid a person who clearly counts me as a friend? Why oh why could he not dislike me as he so clearly does Mayleen?

Another thing I do not like is how he knows so much about me. He must have made some inquries...why though? Did he hope to win me over by knowing about my history? How dare he pry so much! How dare he know about personal buisness such as my scar!

But as for his sister...I will write to her for I took a liking to her. Not for him but for Yin Wei.

_To Prince Sozin,_

_I am glad that I was of some help to you but I do not like how you learned so much about me and my personal history. My history is my own and not something I like people prying with...you may be my Prince and that may be your right...but If you count me as a friend I ask you not to do it again. I will not lie...yes my Father gave me that scar...It was a moment of anger...and my revenge is my own to seek so I would feel better if no one knew of that._

_If you have any questions to ask me then ask me myself instead of prying._

_If it will ease your heart then I shall write to Princess Yin Wei. I like your little sister although my moments with her were brief...hopefully I can tell her how to survive the Royal Fire Academy...although I expect my old tutors are much more paitent with your sister than they were with me. It's true while I did not speak out open in class I did contradict some of their opinions in my essays. I guess they did not like that I showed instinct rather than humidity._

_Yes I have the Cold. I hate it and by Agni I hope it won't last two weeks or I shall burn down the Bei-Fong estate or worse my doctor._

_Your loyal Subject,_

_Maeko Azu._

I'm worried that I seemed to forward or rude...but at the end of the day the worst that can happen is that he shall loose interest in me...I hope he does yet for some reason I hope he doesn't...I don't know why but it is nice to think that I can earn the friendship of a Prince while Mayleen struggles.

Anyway my letter to Yin Wei was much shorter and cheerful.

_Dear Princess Yin Wei,_

_I heard you where attending the Royal Fire Academy and I felt it was my duty as your subject to write and help you survive in that place...as you've probably heard the Tutors and Mistresses did not like me so much. The best advice I can tell you is to keep your friends close...they help you in sticky situation and it's generally better if you have people to talk too._

_I hope we can be good friends for our mothers where...I think if my mother where alive she would like us to be. _

_Also I hope you are enrolling in the Art Studies...you have a good talent for art._

_Your Friend,_

_Lady Maeko Azu x_

I was puzzled on how to start that letter but hopefully she will feel happy reading it. It sounds soppy to my own ears but it shall bring her comfort.

I must go now for I wish to tell Mielia what has happened.

* * *

**Right I know Sozin sounds too nice but he's trying to win her over so obviously he's not going to act arrogant or nasty her. Also at this point he isn't evil...many evil people start out with good intentions. Also his relationship to Yin Wei is important...it's a key factor in turning him into a prejudiced maniac! He does love his little sister...it's sort of how I imagine Zuko to be with Azula if she hadn't turned out to be a manipulative scheming...well you get the idea.**

**Also Maeko does have bits of Azula in her character...trust me in the next book you'll see just how much**

**By the way sorry for the lack of updates but I was on holiday for fives days.**

**Apart from that Review! x**


	27. Chapter 27

**3rd of September**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Five hours after noon_

My cold is thankfully gone. All that remains is a dry cough and a slight sore throat. It is typical that upon my recovery the weather has worsened. Water is pouring everywhere...they say a few local farms have been completely flooded! Shinji still insists he wants to go outside but I have forbidden him from doing so. Thankfully the servants listen to me...Shinji was soon to discover that when a servant blocked him from using the door!

"I'm sorry Lord...but your sister has requested that we stop you from going outside"

It was amusing seeing the look of anger on his face. Finally I am able to assert my autority!

For most Mielia and I play games. Old child games such as hide and explode or chase. It's silly but it's fun too. I haven't been able to act like that since I was little. Mielia too is enjoying her freedom. Lord Bei Fong shall not arrive back for another month or so.

Anyway I finally recieved a letter from Kari.

_Dearest Maeko,_

_The weather here is not very good. It is thunder season and the sky is booming with noise as usual. I hope you've gotten over your Cold? Listen to the doctor Maeko and do as he says for Agni sake!_

_Anyway I've made some progression with the wedding plans. I think I should like a summer wedding...Jin Li thinks the same. I've also decided that you, Mielia, Princess Yin Wei and Maia shall be my bridesmaids._

_It's odd that I ask Yin Wei but Fire Lady Lien and our mother were friends...I suppose it's only fitting. Anyway having a Princess as bridesmaid shall definately show how honourable our family is!_

_Lady Kia is having a party next week. I've had to go into the city a pick another dress..I've decided to make a statement and have choosen a pink kimono! It's a lovely colour...Maeko you would like it!_

_Love your sister, _

_Kari x_

Honestly sometimes I think Kari would like Sozin and I to marry...then she could tell all her feather headed friends that her little sister would be the next Fire Lady! Anyway I would not like pink! It's a horrible colour and on me it makes me look like a desert gone wrong...although on Kari it will probably look nice.

Just my luck to land a beauty for a sister...

Well brains beats beauty...

I hope?

_Seven hours after Noon_

Two messenger Hawks arrived. Poor birds where soaked through...but the letters they bore where definately of interest. I finally got a reply from Lee.

_Dear Maeko,_

_You know what I mean by mad Idea's. Duelling me was one and Prince Sozin was another._

_Anyway freedom? You have lots of freedom...just click your fingers and you have twenty servants willing to do whatever they can to please you! Univeristy is fun...the lessons are interesting but the lecturers...on and on__...and on...for what feels like forever...I feel like I can't breath trapped in that stuffy room with hardly any air!_

_Anyway I hope you are well...I hope that cold you have is getting better. Trust me try listening to the doctor...as a fire-bender it would be educational for you. Also is Mielia well again? If what you say is true then she will need medical help! Although I don't think it's true...she wouldn't have would she?_

_I'm worried now..._

_Anyway arrow tattoo'? Yeah I'd imagine they'd look weird on me...but hey it could be the latest fashion...Maybe I'll draw them on you and we can match! Or maybe not...if your a female hairbender you have to shave part of your head too...I don't think you'd suit it._

_Look after Mielia and get well soon,_

_Your Friend,_

_Lee x_

That air head has a twisted sense of humour. I will paint arrows on my head when fire falls from the sky!

Another interesting letter was of course Prince No-Respect-For-Privacy!

A.k.a Sozin.

_Dear Lady Maeko,_

_First thank you for writing to Yin Wei. It means a lot to me as well as her._

_Second how is your cold? If you want you could dissmiss that doctor...or I could have him locked up in prison...it would cost a lot of awkwardness if you burned down the Bei Fong estate...our lovely little Earth Kingdom friends turn a little icy towards us...although with your temper driving our Nation I'm sure they'd stay well away._

_Thirdly I will not apologise for prying. It is my right as a Prince to know people in my own Nation. You are Fire Nation therefore I haven't commited any crime. You should be honoured and consider it a privilage...although now I've said that I can practically picture steam coming out of your ears...maybe you should meditate more for that temper...it's unladylike._

_Fourthly...What I wish to know about you...well what is your favourite book? I know it sounds pathetic but to talk about fire-bending with someone like you is beyond the question so I wish to know your favourite book._

_Fifthly It is good you were honest with me. I can't stand people who avoid the truth...lying to me is of little use and only wastes time. Clearly you have inherited your Fathers temper although in council your Father is usually revered and icy...it sounds unlike him...I wish to know why he gave you it for my respect for you Father has been lowered considerably. I have no time for men who would turn against their own._

_Your Prince,_

_Sozin Agni_

Of all the arrogant little swines! Oh...I bet he was laughing his head off when he wrote this! His head is stuck so far up his...oh! And I must send a reply...Agni! Why is he allowed to say what he wishes yet I have to act all formal and polite...I'm going to explode!

_To Prince Sozin,_

_I like your sister therefore I shall write to her. My cold is much better thank you for asking and I don't want Dr Tallis sent to prision as tempting as the offer is...and If I burned down the Bei Fong estate than it wouldn't be the Earth King I would worry about but my friend Lady Mielia who would most likely kill me for burning down her house!_

_Also although you are a Prince you have no right to pry into anyones buisness. As a Prince you must of course respect your Nations people and therefore you must respect their privacy. My past is my own buisness and not yours...it's no more your buisness than the fish mongers!_

_I too do not like being lied too...I can see through them straight away so I shall not lie to you who claims to be able to do the same. I will not tell you why my Father gave me the scar for it is a personal matter. Also my Father is usually icy towards all...myself and family included so I was surprised when he lost his temper although I hope I did not inherit it from him._

_Finally why not talk about Fire-bending to me? You might have won our duel but it is a poor boast to say a girl who isn't even a master nearly defeated you. Next time I duel you I shall win...Fire-bending is something I too like and I am not a servant...so you need not say to someone like you!_

_I have many favourite books. Most of my favourites are about legends or myths or history. I'm currently reading about the legend of the Fire Queen...but it isn't my all time favourite...but I do enjoy it._

_I hope you are in good health,_

_Your Subject,_

_Lady Maeko Azu x_

_

* * *

_

It's interesting to compare a letter from Lee to a letter from Sozin. Also there is a big forshadow in this chapter but it isn't easy to see...yes most of my chapters will include letters.

Review and Love,

LMS x


	28. Chapter 28

**13th of September**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Five hours after Noon_

It's wonderful to be able to finally go outside again.

After a week of rain the sky has finally turned blue. The sun is out and there is a light breeze. All the leaves have left the tree's making them look lifeless and bare although the ground is littered with their orange and gold leaves.

Shinji is glad because now he can go riding again and muck out stables. Really...how stupid do you get? How can mucking out a stable please anyone? I mean I like Ostirch-Horses as much as anyone but I wouldn't want to muck them out!

Mielia and I have been riding a lot lately though. Like Mielia told me her house is quite far away from everyone. There's lots of hills and lakes...there's nothing like the feeling of the wind racing through your hair as you gallop. I could forget everything...

Mielia had finally stopped feeling sick. I suppose my suspicions where far-fetched after all for she is showing no more signs. The only thing bothering her is the Spirit festival next month.

I like the Spirit festival. It's on spirits day and each person dresses as a spirit to honour them. Last year I dressed up as the Painted Lady. This year I don't know what I'm going to be...I mean normally noblewomen don't do this custom but in our village they were used to it...also if you don't go to the fancy dress occasions there's always the private fancy dress parties for us...

Unfortunately for Mielia we have to go to Ba Sing Sei. The Earth King is holding one and we're invited as guests...so is Mielia's aunt!

Oh I hate that old vulture...I want to fry her to dust!

Anyway I feel nervous about going to Ba Sing Sei. For one Sozin shall be there...I mean meeting him in person again is a bit nerve-racking especially after my last less than polite letter...I never did get a reply out of him! Not that I'm complaining...he's got bored no doubt. Anyway if I go to Ba Sing Sei no doubt I'll meet Lee...my stomach is hopping around at the thought...I mean will it be awkward...after last time?

The festival is over a month away though. There's no point worrying now. I think I shall go train some more...my techniques are getting better...I can now produce blue sparks whenever I want too...still I will master lightening!

_Eight hours after noon._

Shinji seemed in a very good mood. When we were training together he was grinning from ear to ear and I have no idea why. I practically had to burn it out of him when we were sparring before he would let it slip.

My pest of a brother had a crush!

I can't believe it...the little hypocrict has always made fun of girls but apperently not the Stable-Masters daughter Haku. I've seen the girl a few times before and she is polite and has a kind nature with animals. Her eyes are quite pretty but her hair is nearly as unruly as my own...still I'm sure she's a nice girl...what on earth could she see in Shinji!

Anyway this explains the visits to the stables. Well at least now I can torment him for the next few years of his life.

Mielia started laughing her head off when I told her. Shinji just glared and yelled at us both. Of course Mielia made one of her usual witty replies.

"What's wrong loverboy? Shout a little louder and maybe she'll hear you."

Maybe Mielia and I are evil. Still It's my right as his sister.

Mielia and I played some Pai-Sho afterwards. She won...she has a knack for it...still it was good conversation time. Mielia isn't my best friend...she's like a sister to me. Ever since we met at the Royal Fire Academy...she came in two months later than I and we were only nine.

_"Lady Azu you may sit next to Lady Thi as she is new to this class. I trust you'll manage to instruct her upon this schools rules and any work she may have missed out..."_

_I tucked a strand of hair out of my eyes as I sat next to the new girl. I glanced at her curiously...her eyes wandered the class in boredom before they settled on me._

_"So...Lady Azu...what's your name?"_

_"Maeko...Maeko Azu," I said proudly._

_"Your the Grand Vizier's daughter then. Nice to meet you...I'm Mielia Thi...just call me Mielia...I hate being called Lady Thi!"_

_"Same...try Azu! It's silly why don't they call us by our names...it's stupid being refered to by our surnames!"_

And that was that.

Of course we had other friends...but we were the two main ones. We stuck together through it all and she always stayed with us during the holidays. I guess my family accepted her like that. Kari and Chen liked her...and that was the main thing...Father was just glad I made friends with someone who was socially in my class. Of course nobody would be of higher class than me in the Fire Nation apart from the Royal Family.

I like having that kind of power. The power to be in control...that's why I disliked school and my Father...they were people who I could not control.

That's why there's something about Sozin that attracts me. He is power...If I chose him I would gain the ultimate power. I would eventually become Fire Lady and that is power.

The idea attracts me...but I know it's nothing but a dream. If I go to him I'm giving in...I wont just marry for power alone. I won't just give up my dreams for a man who I barely like.

Great I'm becoming melodramatic now. Why does my imagination run away with me. I've been reading books too late at night. It's starting to affect my brain!

_

* * *

_

**So...Now we know the next major event on the Maeko calender. Spirit Festival which is on all spirits day...I mean in our world not theirs.**

**Anyway the chapter envolving the Spirit festival will not be in diary format because it is an important chapter, or should I say chapters because there will be two of them told in that way.**

**Anways REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**6th of September**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Two hours after noon_

A messenger Hawk arrived. Seemingly Prince Charming has decided to write...how brilliant...not!

Anyway it had two letters. One from Prince nosy and one from Princess Yin Wei leaving me to the conclusion that Sozin checked her letter before passing it on to me. Obviously even his sister cannot avoid his nosiness...although I think perhaps he did it more as protection than curiosity.

Anyway I opened Yin Wei's letter with Mielia at lunch. Mielia read it and said the girl sounds a bit weird...nice but weird...I just said with a brother like hers there's no wonder the poor thing is strange.

_Dear Lady Maeko,_

_Thank you for the letter although I suspect my brother has put you up to writing it. He seems to think I cannot make friends on my own...I won't lie to you...It's just I like painting things rather than living them out. It's odd...the Mistresses think I'm odd but they won't say so...they're afraid of me._

_Anyway I think it's kind of you to comply. I know my brother probably checking this letter right now so I won't say much...the next letter I send however I will go directly to your estate rather than the Earth Palace. I think you've made an impression on him...he is strange...he's rude and insulting...yet...odd too._

_Odd...I'm sorry I keep using that word it's just it seems to fit with me. I am odd._

_Thank you for writing Lady Maeko Azu...I would like to be your friend...my mother thinks it's a good idea too and your sister is very polite yet quiet around me...is she shy? _

_Love Princess Yin Wei Agni x_

Odd does seem to sum her up. I think she's so lost in her art that she hardly notices what goes on around her. For once Sozin was right...she needs a friend. Although I don't know how to reply to such a letter...I suppose I shall try to be as honest as she has...to bad her brother can't pick up a lesson or two about courtsey from her!

_Dear Maeko,_

_In the matters of someone like you I did not mean it as an insult but I speak only the truth...while you may excel in Fire-bending you will never reach my level. That is the truth and masters should always know their own skill. I am not being arrogant as you may think I am._

_The Fire Queen...yes I've read it but that was some time ago. It is a good novel I suppose but I must as what is the point in saying about it if it is not your favourite? You asked me to ask you questions directly so I shall. Lady Maeko what is your favourite novel?_

_Mine is the story of Agni...there that means that you must tell me yours now._

_You are friends with Lady Mielia Bei Fong nee Thi? I thought so for you spent most of your time with her and Princess Mei Xing and that porter Lee. I approve of this friendship...I find her a honest person even if her manners are somewhat uncoth. As for Princess Mei Xing she is also nice although she never appealed to me as a suitor. If you want my honest opinion I hate how my parents are trying to find me a foriegn wife...a complete strange who I hardly know!_

_I suppose you must agree too. I know you were a potential suitor. Thats why you avoided me so much...but really Maeko I'm not asking for your hand in marriage! I just want your friendship...I swear that my intentions on you are true. If Mielia and Mei Xing or even that porter can earn your friendship than why not I? I know you think I'm arrogant and proud...I probably am but I do have morals...I'm not an unfeeling monster like you seem to think I am._

_Your Prince,_

_Sozin Agni_

Yes I do think he's arrogant. Arrogant proud and insenstive. He knows a lot more than he lets on...I can understand that but I hate how he's so unfeeling about things. At least with Lee he feels...he understands and talks to me but Sozin...urgh! He frustrates me to no end...How dare he say my skills are not as good as his! Can he conjur lightening? No he cannot but soon I will be able to and when I do I shall bet him! Lightening requires peace of mind and soul. It is deadly and precise and is cold.

Lightening is me. I am what those things represent. I have peace of mind now. I am cold...I am precise.

Sozin Agni you're going to regret saying that! On my honour I swear I shall master lightening!

And when I do we'll see whose the best!

* * *

Just a quick chapter. I imagine Yin Wei to be dreamy and distant and caught up so much in her art that she is ignorant to many things. She's innocent so she's honest. Anyway I've update my story New Avatar...if you have a heart then read it...or if your a Kenshin fan read my fic called Night Rain Falling on my other account.

Other than that...

REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

**9th of September**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Noon_

Mielia is furious.

A hawk arrived today. I thought it would be another message from home but actually it was from Lord Shu Bei Fong.

He says he expects his wife to be in Ba Sing Sei by the 14th of next month...that is a week before Mielia and I planned to arrive there...really what good is it going to do us turning up two weeks early?

Anyway Mielia was fuming about being ordered around like a common servant. She wrote a very angry reply letter...I do hope that no one but Shu see's it or it could cause him great embarassement. He would be stupid to argue with Mielia and he would be even dumber to pick a fight with me.

I may be a guest in this Nation but I still have power...he argues with me then however indirectly he is arguing with the Fire Nation...he wouldn't like to see the spin I could put on that...or I could just as Sozin to put a word in...but I won't. I'll handle this matter on my own.

Mielia's temper has been flaring ever since. I think she may be over-reacting a bit. I tried to calm her down by getting her to drink some herbal tea...not that I would ever touch the stuff. I liked it when I was little but then Chen dared me to drink to cups of cold tea...I'm afraid to say I lost the taste for the stuff. However it works wonders on Mielia.

I gabbered away to her about our costumes. I know it shall have to be something a bit more refined than my usual taste...I am at loss...what on earth do I wear? Most people just turn up with small masks over their faces and say their some made up spirit. I can't think of anyone...I mean there's hundreds of spirits and I can't even think of one?

I thought about Avatar Kyoshi...but then decided against. It would be embarassing if Avatar Roku turned up and saw me dressed as his past life! Now I'm in stiches picturing him in a Kyoshi outfit...It must be difficult being an Avatar knowing that in a past life you were of the oposite gender. I'd find it disturbing.

I suppose I could dress up as some minor spirit..

Mielia plans to just wear a fancy kimono and say she's a river spirit or something like that. I think I shall research my spirits. I know a lot but I suppose a little extra knowledge could help.

Shinji is happy. For once he is included in this social occasion. I can't believe that he's going to be fourteen in four months...


	31. Chapter 31

**

* * *

20th of September**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Eleven hours after Noon_

Mielia and I had our own party tonight.

It took a while to plan. I mean at first it was a little pipe dream to cheer Mielia up but then we started writing invitations...I'm surprised at some of my old friends who turned up. I had no idea how many of them had migrated to the Earth Kingdom or how much they had changed in the past year. I mean obviously I've written but still...it's was strange seeing them all.

Kaia was one of my friends. We did fire-bending together...I had no idea she was in the Earth Kingdom but it turns out she came over here with her brother to study music. She was always good at music...I suppose it isn't that unexpected but she's grown her hair since I last saw her. It's longer now and the suns rays have lightened it from dark brown to a coco colour...I mean her father was Earth Kingdom.

Along with Kaia came Su Lee and Aiku. They each brought their brothers or sisters so in the end we had about twenty people.

It's nice seeing them all again. We stayed up and traded stories about what had happened to us in the past year. We ate food and had cushions brought into Mielia's bedroom so we could sleep in the same room...Aiku even brought spiced wine.

They're all awake now but thankfully Su Lee's got them in giggles with her impression of our old Ettiquet mistress. Never did like her the old bat.

Shinji seems quite happy too, We invited his girlfriend to join us. We did her hair and leant her one of our kimono's. The girl is quite pretty when out of her usual stable aquire and she was glowing when we told her she could keep the kimono.

Also Mielia and I finally recieved a letter from Mei Xing each. It took four weeks to get here...but at least it's finally here. They were all crowding around us wanting to see the letter from the exotic Princess who lives in snow. Mielia seemed oddly privet with her letter...

_Dear Maeko,_

_How are you? I hope you are well and that you're enjoying the Earth Kingdom? Things here are much the same. My elder sister had finally married her betrothed and they are quite happy. My father and Mother are also well but we have concerns with our tribe. As the weather gets colder the Wolves are moving closer too our city and it is concerning my people but my Father has ordered more guards to watch the area._

_We had ships come in from our sister tribe. They bore mostly gifts and food but it's nice too hear from them. I cannot wait for the Winter Solstice when they all come here to celebrate it...it's like a joining of our two tribes._

_I hope to hear from you soon. Give my wishes to Lee if you see him and try not to worry about Sozin too much...I'm sure he will loose interest eventually._

_Love Mei x_

"It's sort of cute how they all stick together...still it's odd. Imagine having ice for walls!" Giggled Su.

Su been drinking too much wine, In fact we all have...we're all tipsy apart from Mielia but she could always hold her drink!

I'd better go. Su's finished talking and their all demanding that Kaia and I have a fire duel. This should be interesting...Kaia was my main rival but...well If I can take on Sozin...I don't think Kaia's going to last long...still should be fun...I'll have to watch out though cause she can breath fire from her mouth.

* * *

Sorry the last chapter was short. Maeko is normal normally and normal people don't usually make long diary entries. Still hoping to improve in the next few chapters. Also I can reveal the title names for the chapters of the Spirit Festival.

Chapter 49 - Fighting Fire with Fire

Chapter 50 - Facades and Masks

Enjoy and REVIEW


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the long period without updates but I watched the Avatar and The Firelord and realised I needed to change a few things. I've re-written some chapters editing the bits with Roku a little so he seems his age. Anway here's the new chap x

* * *

**

**21st of September**

**Firelord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Eight hours after noon_

As predicted I won the duel last night...but admitedly Kaia has improved.

My friends are all hung over on alcohol. I drank some but not enough to make me hungover. Su Lee and Aiku have complained of sore heads all day though. Haku had too leave this morning to do her work but I told her she didn't have too...but I get the impression she wanted to see Shinji.

Young love...how sickeningly vomit worthy.

Maybe my view on that is biast though.

Kaia and her brothers left earlier today. Aiku and her twin brother and sister are still here. Jia and Jian...Jian is in the army and is very good looking.

I read some more of my mothers diary, an entry before I was born but it mentions Sozins birth! My mother was there!

_Dear Diary,_

_ Lien was in labour for eight hours. It is her first child so I imagine the pain to her would be unreal. I remember I felt so with Chen. Anyway the midwife Hana was very good but not very understanding. I told Lin to keep Taishi company while the labour lasted._

_Finally with one final scream that echoed down the hall Lien gave birth to a healthy boy._

_The heir to the throne! _

_He is a beautiful baby. Strong with cute eyes that peer into you. I left to give Taishi and Lien some time alone to ponder names. The bells rang through the city and finally a hawk was sent to each city and each nation._

_Hailing the birth of Prince Sozin Agni._

_The Fire Mages came to bless the baby but as they looked at him they told us something odd._

_"Power is as power does yet not alone is he"_

_Odd...I mean being born on the Solstice is a good luck symbol but I didn't know the sages spoke in riddles!_

Power is as power does, yet not alone is he...I think the sages were refering to Avatar Roku who was born three hours later...but why say that if they didn't know the Avatar was born yet? In fact they didn't know Roku was the Avatar until he was four! My mother mentions it!

_Maeko is very restless today._

_She wails and crawls away from me when I take her to the Gardens. The child is so curious that she near gave Lin a heart attack by nearly jumping into the Turtle-duck pond._

_Sozin and Roku do not appear to like her much. They say she gets in the way because she is a girl. I laughed while Lien scolded them...they're just silly boys at the moment but I'm sure in ten years they'll feel different._

_Anyway the Sages came today. There doing more examinations...trying to find the Avatar I think. Thankfully Chen is not the avatar and neither is Kari or Sozin much to his own disapointment. Sozin threw a tantrum saying he wanted to command all four elements._

_There testing Roku as I write. His mother Tomoe is with him._

_Later ..._

_The sages are acting very strange. As is Tomoe..._

_They speak is whispers and Tomoe has became oddly quiet. I am suspicious...I think they have made a discovery of some sort that they must keep secret...my heart is thumping as I write this but would it be too far fetched to think that Roku could be the Avatar?_

He was. They didn't bother to tell him that for another twelve years.

I'm still trying to believe I used to play with the Avatar and Sozin...and I was considered a pest!

Ah well stupid idoits that boys are.


	33. Chapter 33

**I've decided since I was so long in updating that I'll post another chapter tonight. I've aiming to have this story finished by the middle of December...It's going to be about 80 chaps or so. Although take into consideration I have exams this year...ahh...stupid report card. Passing Modern & English with very high grades of 1. History & Cooking 2 but damn Bio and Maths 3 and 4! Ah!!!****

* * *

**

**1st of October**

**Firelord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

_Noon_

It's been very lonely the last few days.

I don't know why but as the weather gets colder I find myself wanting to be around my family more. I miss Kari and Chen but it's not that, thats making me feel lonely.

It's been raining heavily so I've been confined in doors and somehow the servants seem very quiet lately. Shinji is hardly ever here and most of the time it's just me and Mielia which is normally fine but after a week of someones solid company you do run out on things to say to each other.

I've been using my spare time to practice, read and think of a spirit costume. So far the only one I'm succeeding in is Reading. I go through three books on average a day.

Mielia is also very grumpy lately and I've not got a clue as to why, I'm trying to avoid her for she's very argumentative.

There haven't been many letters lately either. Not a word from Kari, Chen or Lee...not even Sozin or Yin. I wouldn't mind who I got a letter from...I just want something different to do...

Hmm...

Ah! Got it!

Write back later...

_Ten hours after noon_

Well ask and ye shall recieve.

We did recieve a letter...although hardly what I was wanting. I had to say a letter from anyone and by spirits that what I got...or rather Mielia got.

Here it is...

_Dear Mielia Bei Fong,_

_My niece I hope you are in good health. Your husband was kind enough to come and visit ; charming man I asked why you were not with him since you are his wife but he told me that you were in ill health._

_I do hope you try to get better for the Spirits Festival...it would be a terrible shame if you were to miss out since everyone will be wanting to meet you and it would be rude if your husband came unaccompanied._

_I am also worrying over the company you are keeping these days my dear, I have heard unsightly rumours from Mr Chan - He says his daughter and son Jia and Jian were at a little gathering you had last week._

_While I was happy to hear you are sociallising with such people as the Chan twins he also mentioned that a stable girl was present._

_My dear think of it - While I know how kind hearted you are and I'm sure you merely wanted to make the peasent happy you must consider you position as a Bei Fong._

_I also hear that the Grand Vizier's daughter is with you and I am most pleased to be able to tell my friends that my niece and Lady Azu are friends - of course being such good friends with her you must be pleased that Prince Sozin has taken an interest. I heard from Lady Kala - her son is a personal servant to the Prince - that they have been corosponding regulary. I whole heartedly encourage this friendship...think of the benefits you could recieve in a few years time Mielia dear._

_I leave you know but hope to see you next week,_

_Your Loving Aunt x_

Loving Aunt? I've seen Giant Hogmonkeys that are more subtle than the letter her "Loving Aunt" just sent.

She's pure poison. A witch with all her gossipy friends and connections. I don't really care if people know I write to Prince Sozin - all the more reason for them to respect me - but really what the heck is wrong with Haku! She's not a peasent she's that stable masters daughter and she isn't that poor!

She comes across all innocent and sweet...urgh! If she wanted to manipulate she could have been subtler! The message is so clear...come or else!

Agni I think I'd take else!

Still I must go but her letter revealed one very important piece of information...

We're going next Week!

Yesterday The summer Solstice seemed like a lifetime ago but now it seems like only yesterday. The rush for carriages is just the same although I doubt I'll have Lee driving us. I feel sick with nerves.

Mielia is furious but...she's also scared.

It's strange how her face fell when she read the letter...it was almost like the light in her eyes vanished to be replaced with emptyness...

I'm more concerned than ever. Still I managed to cheer her up briefly.

We did something I'm sure Mielia's "Loving Aunt" would disapprove of.

We disguised ourselves as commoners and snuck out with Haku.

Haku is terribly shy but she knows the best places to go. Last time we went we wandered about for ages because all the Inns we went into were empty. This time Haku pointed us in the direction of a place called "The Badgermole."

It was lively and I throughly enjoyed myself. So did Mielia...she even laughed and danced. She enjoyed freedom as much as me. We were rich and had everything we could ever want except freedom and thats what we did tonight.

A few people stared at us with suspicion though.

If we were commoners why did we have such unbleamished skin that was free of burns or lines? Why were our nails so long? They probably thought it was quite clear we'd never worked for our living before in our lives. We didn't care.

Still we leave on the 9th. We'll be in Ba Sing Sei on the 20th since it's a 300 mile journey. We'll make some stops. We stop at Oma Shu for two days but still...the journey is nearly twice as long as my trip to the Fire Palace...how on earth will I survive for eleven days?

Also we've came up with a plan to baffle Mielia's Aunt.

Haku is coming with us. A personal request...she will be my personal servant for the journey meaning she'll keep me company and do next to nothing. She's proved herself useful to me and I like her and would be pleased to be able to look after her. She's delighted by the prospect and her Fathers more than happy since Mielia's bribed him by paying him extra.

We'll see if Mielia's Aunt recognises the so called "Peasent"


	34. Chapter 34

**7th Of October**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year Of the Sun**

_Noon_

It was a huge rush this week but as opposed to the Solstice rush this one was far more pleasent for me. For starters instead of Kari ordering me about along with the servants it was me ordering everyone else about.

Mielia was sick again so I was left in charge of everything. It felt good to be in control and I had everything organised yesterday.

I took Haku into the village to buy her some clothing. Haku was overwhelmed. I don't think she's ever been able to buy whatever she wants before. I must admit it's nicer buying for someone like Haku who appriciates it rather than someone like Shinji. To him all gifts are the same but to Haku they actually mean something.

Anyway I got her five new kimono's. Three are for everyday wear and are just an emerald colour of green to bring out her eyes but the other two are scarlet and are for special occasions. I'll buy her more when we reach Oma Shu.

We left Mielia's house two hours ago. I was right in thinking my porter would not be someone like Lee...instead I got Kari's old fat one!

I'm considering making him walk to Ba Sing Sei. Perhaps then he'll loose some weight! It's disgusting how much he eats...I can hear him chomping right now!

Anyway Mielia is in her carriage with Shinji. I'm in a carriage with Haku...I think she's asleep right now. I've been reading and have fianlly decided that I'll go as the Painted Lady again although technically she's just a legend and not a spirit.

I'll have to tell Haku some stories later. It passes the time anyway and she has stories of her own which are interesting to. I've found Haku has a similar love of reading to my own. She's bright and chirpy and talks all the time...it's strange how shy she can be though. Still Mielia's Aunt, Lady Cho is going to get the shock of her life when I introduce Haku.

I'd best go now for I'm going to have some lunch. I hope Mielia's okay...I hope Shinji doesn't annoy her too much.

_Nine hours after noon_

The house we are staying at is horrible.

It's worse than the one I stayed in on the way to the Solstice. The food tastes vile. There is little or no warmth and the woman who owns it does her best to make sure we feel as unwelcome as possible.

Of course outwardly she says nothing but she doesn't hesitate to say how much our food is costing her or express her clear dislike because Shinji and I are Fire Nation!

Our food? We got a tiny little bowl of soup! The woman is not poor! She's rich! Yet she see's fit to give me the smallest room in the house where the mattress feels like it's made of wood! There's a draft in this room and I feel like I'm sleeping in a stable. Wretched old Hag!

I'm cupping a fireball in my other hand as I'm writing this. My handwriting must be a mess but I'm freezing. I hope Mielia's in a warmer room. She was feeling fine when we arrived here but if she catches a chill it could be bad for her. At least Shinji will be okay because he can warm the room on his own but that woman seemed even less polite towards Haku than she did towards me!

At least tommorow we're staying at an Inn in a town fourty miles or so away. I wish we could borrow a flying bision or something. It would be much more time efficent.

Now my stomachs churning. Lee...

Another sleepless night beckons me.

* * *

Sorry it's short. They'll be a few short chapters until they reach Ba Sing Sei in the 38 or 39th chapter. Oma Shu will be up next...Bumi's grandmother...


	35. Chapter 35

**10th Of October**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year Of the Sun**

_Three hours after Noon_

We have finally arrived in Oma Shu today.

I must admit the city is impressive. The postage system is much more effective than the one in the Fire Nation Capital, although the bizarre system resembles a giant slide. The city is full of life and good shops. We'll be here until the 13th so I'm going to take Haku shopping for some more things tomorrow.

The inner palace is amazing. It seems to be carved out of green stones. We haven't yet seen the Queen of Oma Shu but I don't think she's much older than us...about twenty? She's been on the throne here since she was ten!

Thankfully the journey here was okay. All of our previous lodgings were much better than that womans house!

As I'm writing this we're sitting in a massive room waiting for the Queen to greet us and show us to our rooms. The guards are watching us which is quite unsettling. I think I'd better go now...the Queen's coming!

_Eight hours after Noon_

Queen Zan is the weirdest person I have ever met.

Her hair is auburn and worn up in a bun. Her eyes are the colour of jades but there's a odd aura surrounding her...like she's much older than she looks.

Anyway she greeted us politely.

"Queen Zan we are delighted to be in your palace" I said before bowing.

"Ah. Maeko isn't it? A firebender...good, good. I remember your brother. And of course another fire yielder Shinji? Mielia Bei Fong! Haven't seen you since your wedding! And finally who is the little girl next to Maeko?"

We all exchanged glances. For some reason we felt like laughing. I had to force myself not to giggle because that was by far the most informal greeting I've ever recieved. Also the robes of canary yellow clashed violently with her hair.

"Haku your Majesty" Said Haku.

The Queen smirked for a few moments.

"And how old are you all? You look young...hmm...?"

"I'm the seventeen" said Mielia.

"Sixteen" Answered I

"Thirteen" Said Shinji

"Eleven" Said Haku.

"Right...well I look forward to our duels tomorrow. Guards show our guests to their rooms."

"Wait! Duels?" Protested Mielia.

The Queen smiled.

"I cannot pass the chance to fight two firebenders Lady Mielia."

"So your fighting us because we're Fire Nation!" Yelled Shinji angrily.

"Nope. I have no interest in your nation. I just want to do it cause it's fun," laughed Zan.

"And what of me? Asked Mielia in annoyance, "Am I not worthy enough to fight?"

"Hmm...well you don't bend...but since you insist I'll fight you and the girl too"

"Wait. Haku isn't fighting anyone!" I said standing in front of Haku and glaring at the Queen who merely kept smirking.

"Very Well. Guard take them to the dungeons!"

"WHAT!" Yelled Shinji.

"The dungeons have been redecorated into guest rooms..." Said the Queen.

So thats how crazy the Queen of Oma Shu is. I've heard she's a brilliant earthbender but I didn't expect her to demand duels out of us! Shinji is fuming but Mileia seems to be looking forward to it.

I think Queen Zan needs medical attention.

Besides the point I'm writing a letter to Lee...and Sozin.

I know it sounds mad but I should tell Lee that I'm arriving in Ba Sing Sei and as for Sozin? Well...I should write to him to let him know too.

Even though he'll probably already know but for Agni sakes I'm bored!

_Dear Lee,_

_Have you ran out of ink in Ba Sing Sei? Or is it that the city contains not paper? Or that you've forgotten my existance?_

_Anyway be forced to acknowledge it for I'll be in Ba Sing Sei by the 19th of this month. We have to arrive earlier than planned because of Mileia's husband and Aunt. You may have heard of her...Lady Cho?_

_Well if you know her can you please airbend her out a window or something because she's evil! She's like a vulture! _

_I'm considering writing to Prince Sozin to see if he can have her locked in prision. It's unlikely he'll comply but there's always hope! Anyway how are you? Mielia was a little bit sick last week but she's fine now. In fact she's fighting Queen Zan tomorrow._

_The Queen of Oma Shu is mad. She insists we fight her tomorrow. I put my foot down and told her that Haku wouldn't be fighting at all._

_I should probably explain that Haku is my friend but formally she's my waiting lady. She's eleven but I think Shinji has a romantic interest in her..._

_Best Wishes,_

_Maeko._

Far be it for me to run after him but if I'm going to Ba Sing Sei he'll need to know. The letter sounds so meaningless. It doesn't sound like me...well in a way it does but when I think of Lee I just want to run and not stop because it scares me.

Anyway here's my letter to Sozin.

_To Prince Sozin,_

_You probably already know but I'll tell you anyway. I'll be in Ba Sing Sei on the 19th of this month. With me comes Mielia (obviously) and my younger brother Shinji and my personal servant Haku Fa._

_I'm in Oma Shu write now and I feel I must ask you if the Queen here is medically insane? On our arrival she immediately says we'll all have to fight her tomorrow. Even little Haku who is just eleven. I told her that Haku would not be fighting under any circumstances but the rest of us still have to comply._

_Also I have a favour to ask of you._

_Can you please order Lady Cho Thi to be thrown in prision? She's an awful woman and I should probably warn you that her friends son is your servent and that Lady Cho is taking great pleasure in announcing to the world that we're in the middle of some ridiculour love scandal._

_Yes feel free to burn her._

_I know I wish I could._

_Lady Maeko._

* * *

Right so theres the half insane Queen Zan of Oma Shu

I'm trying to draw a picture of Maeko but it's not working so well. Anyone with any artistic skills please help me!

Although be warned if you come forth I'll have to divulge spoilers with you that will help you draw her.


	36. Chapter 36

**12th Of October**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year Of the Sun**

_Four hours after Noon_

_Dear Maeko,_

_I'm afraid that locking Lady Cho in a dungeon is something which I cannot do on Earth Kingdom soils, however if she continues I will be happy to hire an assassin for you...I do some excellent ones and I'm quite tempted. Lady Cho has a reputation and for all her sweetness and niceties she still reeks of poision._

_As for Queen Zan? Eccentrics run in her family. From what I know her mother died in childbirth and her father died of illness so she acended the throne aged 10. She's an extremely good earthbender and although she may act odd on the outside she see's a lot more than she tells._

_The match between you two should be interesting. You're both level on skill._

_ Sozin Agni_

Eccentric is an understatement. It would have been nice If I had gotten this letter yesterday but then again not even hawks can fly 219 miles in one night.

I lost.

My pride is hurt. How could I have lost! I never ever loose! I feel so unclean and this will haunt me forever.

Here is what happened ;

The arena we fought in was large. It had walls seperating it from the seats where Haku sat watching. Only two guards remained in the arena with us. Queen Zan came dressed in a pair of green shorts and a baggy yellow tunic. Her auburn locks were tied up into a long ponytail but on her head stood a small green crown. She is taller than me by several inches, this was clear when Mielia, Shinji and I stood forward.

"Which one of us goes first?" Asked Mielia - she was wearing a green tunic with a baggy pair of brown shorts. Shinji wore only red trousers while I was dressed in red armour with black leggings. My hair was tied up while Mielia's was in a bun.

"The boy" Answered Queen Zan smirking.

As I sat with Mielia to watch I didn't feel afraid or worried for Shinji. I knew he would be safe...I was more interested to see the full extent of my brothers skills.

Queen Zan was fast and unpredictable. She struck using powerful blows of earth. My brother barely had time to react but when he did he burned them. His legs kicked out waves of flames but Zan only blocked them with walls. She'd disappear into the ground and reappear behind him. This continued on and on and I could see Shinji getting angrier and angrier while Zan smiled until finally my brother lost - he was defeated when Zan pinned him against the walls with fists of earth.

"I need a break for a few minutes" Announced Zan, "Lady Maeko I believe your next"

My fight lasted much longer.

I managed to predict most of her moves and blocked her at every turn. She always managed to counter attack though. I created whips of blue flames and used them to drive her backwards forcing her to create barrier after barrier to deflect them. Then while I was preparing to strike she stood still...I know now why she didn't attack...she was waiting for me...I found my legs sinking into the ground...I was waist length into the ground while she towered over me.

"Do you yield Maeko?"

I was furious at her. So angry...How dare she make me loose!

My arms where still free...

Zan found herself blasted off the ground by sparks of blue and white.

She still won...but she was out for a few minutes.

Mielia won.

I was amazed.

I thought Mielia would never win. I underestimated my friend because she didn't attack Zan once. She just stood still dodging all of Zan's attacks. Tiring her out until finally she leaped into the air and kicked her in the chest sending her flying.

Later Zan explained her reasons for fighting - over lunch.

"You let your emotions get in the way too much boy. Anger blinds you and makes you do stupid things. It would be obvious to anyone where you're going to strike."

Shinji scowled at her.

Then she turned to me.

"You're good at hiding your emotions. You could predict every move I made...but you must learn to listen before you attack. The offensive doesn't always win...you need defence too."

Oddly enough that made sense. Advice I could actually use.

"And finally Mielia Bei Fong. You listen before you attack...you have my grattitude"

Why exactly she was giving Mielia her thanks I don't know. All I know is that the sooner we leave this place...the better.

I went into to the city earlier today. I bought more kimono's for myself and Haku and some fruit tarts. I love fruit tarts.

Well tomorrow we leave and I spend another week in a carriage. I hope I have a different driver other than the fat lump.

* * *

Yes another chapter.

Besides the point I saw Day of Black Sun and I can't wait for the Western Air Temple. I want to see Zuko join the gang. Sokka is not going to be happy...I used to hate Zuko but now I'm turning into a fan girl.


	37. Chapter 37

**14th Of October**

**Fire Lord Taishi (25)**

**Year Of the Sun**

_Noon_

We finally left Omashu yesterday meaning I have six more days of travel to complete.

We should reach the Serpants Pass by the 19th. Haku is getting quite nervous for she's never been to Ba Sing Sei before let alone met the Earth King or been to a party. I've taken into consideration her manners may not be what is expected of a waiting lady. Not that Haku by any means eats like a sheep-pig but I've planned to go over a few basics with her when we get there. For most part of the day my mind has been fixed squarely upon what to do when I arrive there. My stomach's been hopping around all day and I've sat up at night rashionalising my whole situation with Lee. He has replied to none of my letters which is quite hurtful...I've decided that I will let him come to me. I refuse to run around after him!

Another problem has occured too. One which Mileia complained about yesterday when we were in a carriage together. She rolled her eyes as she said it and scowled.

"Another stuffy city filled with people like Sozin and Mayleen. Not to mention my Aunt..."

Mayleen. I hadn't really thought about her up until that point but now that I do it seams that I shall once again be forced to have polite conversations with the stuck up Princess. And this time she'll have the advantage since this is her Nation.

I'm also conviced the idea of seeing her Aunt is terrifying Mileia. She refuses to talk about her feelings on the matter but lately she taken to biting her lip when she thinks no ones looking. I've heard her moan in her sleep too about cadges and not being able to breath.

She afraid...and when Mielia's afraid there is something badly wrong.

****


	38. Chapter 38

**19th of October**

**Firelord Taishi (25)**

**Year of the Sun**

**_Two hours after noon_**

I am very thankful that we are now onboard a small ship sailing across the lake to Ba Sing Sei. I will live a happy life if I never see another carriage again. My fat porter is not with us because I ordered him to cross the Serpants Pass on foot with the other people. I consider this a good excersise for him.

Haku is even more nervous than ever. The prospect that tommorow morning we'll be called to the Earth King is begining to make her very anxious. I've told her repeatedly not to worry. Just kneel at the throne and let Mielia's husband do all the talking. The King is usually quite polite and will probably greet us warmly before getting a servant to show us to our rooms.

My mind is own it's own worries as well. Mielia was promptly sick as soon as she came onboard this vessel half an hour ago. I walked past the lavitory and I heard sobbing...when she emmerged she wasn't crying but her eyes looked blood shot and her skin was deathly pale. I think she is terrified of seeing her Aunt. It's like she's a beautiful bird that longs to fly free yet is being shut in a cadge with people poking her through the bars.

Another thing is the matter of Sozin.

I recieve a Note from a Fire Nation solider who had been waiting for me onboard.

_Maeko,_

_I guess you are barely twenty miles from Ba Sing Sei now. I should warn you that your friend Mielia's Aunt is anxiously awaiting her nieces arrival - I hope this gives you time to make up a decent excuse. Also I know you have an auidence with the King in the morning and as much as I would like to greet you it seems I have to be shut up in my studies for the next week because one of Fathers generals is coming here to see my progress and to probably check up on me._

_And I was so looking forward to my little warm up spar with you. Tell me have you mastered that technique soon? If you do not wish to duel me I'll understand and i am fully expecting you to do so._

_Sozin_

Oh I am dueling him if it kills me! I haven't mastered lightening but I have a week...there's still time and I will train myself raw as soon as I get there.

Vulture woman is awaiting our arrival? Well it looks like I'm not feeling so well and require the help of both my servant and friend. That should keep Mielia away from her Aunt for a few days.

I can already see the huge city walls now. It shall not be long.

Ba Sing Sei...the invicible city.

* * *

Right. Well as a treat I'm extending the 2 chapters to three. The next chapter should be quite detailed for a season finale. The main chapter of course is chapter 40! Halfway there!


	39. Chapter 39

**Earth King Qui Xiang (13)**

**Year of the Mountain**

The metalic emerald wall panels gleamed in the pale light of the torches, which was reflected off the smooth green floor. The guards stood like statues allowing their aura of silent intimidation to fill the room making it seem colder; like a house without a fire on a frosty day. The only thing that seemed to actually have any warmth in the room was the huge golden doors that stretched from floor to ceiling. Tiny images were sculptered into the doors and adorned with Jade and Emeralds. Images of mountains and hills or different spirits and even some faded words in a language long forgotten by the people of the Earth Kingdom.

The contrast between nation could not have been more obvious for Mielia. She was used to the stiffling warmth in the Fire Nation room were everything was a welcoming scarlet and the floors were a rich red colour. Even a portrait of the royal adorned the room and the entrance to the Firelords throne room was only black doors with small red isigna's on them. There were not so many guards and the torch brackets shone brighter.

_There are so many contrasts in this land...contrasts that are not familiar...contrasts that I wish would melt away...I wish I were home._

Mielia sighed and stared at the green floor in which she could see her reflection through a green haze. This was her home. The Earth Kingdom was her home...the more she told herself that the more she began to despise the Nation which kept her from her real home. The nation were everything was so cold and lacked warmth.

A sharp pain filled her abdomen and she winced. The churning sensation made it feel like invisible earthbenders were punching her organs and muscles. Her throat still burned from the sickness that morning and she could still taste bile.

"I'm scared," Said Haku staring at the doors fearfully. Her voice was soft and cut through the haze of pain surrounding Mielia's stomach.

"It will be fine and it will only take five minutes and then we shall be led to our rooms," Said Maeko reasuringly although her voice sounded quite impassive. Mielia nodded in agreement, which seemed to reassure Haku for a few moments before the young girl began to fiddle with the sleeves of her light green kimono nervously.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Moaned Shinji rolling his eyes his hands going once again to smooth down a hair on his topknot.

"Shinji act your age," Tautned Maeko. Mielia sniggered slightly when Shinji glared at his sister who smiled calmly before turning to speak to Haku again.

Haku's hair had been smoothed and sleeked into a bun held in place by a sliver clasp that Mielia had given her. It had been a wedding present but Mileia didn't care too much for it. Haku's kimono was a dark emerald colour to match the walls while Mielia had dressed in a soft gold kimono.

_Aunt is going to kill me...I'm not wearing proper dress..._

Mielia tried not to think about the walk up to her Aunts room, her Aunt...her Aunt who had her married off...her Aunt who was so strict on everything...her Aunt who was the zookeeper stuffing seeds down Mielia's throat while she was trapped in an inescapable birdcadge.

_I hope she doesn't notice...how can she? I have not gained any weight...but then again she notices everything..._

Mielia didn't want to even dream of her Aunts reaction.

"The Earth King will see you now."

Mielia nodded at the attendant and watched as the golden doors opened slowly revealing a warmer room decorated with emeralds and golds. At the very back was a high golden throne and beside it two smaller ones.

Haku was trembling slightly but her head was held high like Maeko had taught her. Mielia's friend also seemed nervous...her skin had faded from pale to ghost but she walked forward in time with her brother. Two figures of scarlet in a room full of green guards and the occasional dark red Fire Nation one's who had came with Prince Sozin.

_I'm glad he's away for a while...Maeko, Haku and I can be left to get on with things in peace...perhaps...if Shu or Aunt do not require me..._

On the centre golden throne sat a impressively tall man draped in green robes. His face was gentle and on his nose rested a small pair of glasses. Mielia recognised him as the Earth King who she'd met a few times previously. On his right on a slightly smaller throne was a girl of about nineteen who Milelia had only met once but recognised as Princess Kaiko heir to the throne. She was tall like her Father with black hair in a long braid the tumbled down her back and a cream dress. Mielia glared at the person on the left throne...Mayleen...

_Brilliant...my darling husband and charming Aunt and to top it all the generous Princess Mayleen...my lucky day..._

Mielia bowed and watched as the Earth King smiled politely.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Sei Lady Bei Fong...it's an honour to have you here."

Mielia falsely smiled and watched as his eyes lingered off her and onto to Maeko and Shinji.

"I'm honoured to welcome our Fire Nation guests too. Lady Maeko and Lord Shinji welcome to the Earth Kingdom. These are my daughters Princess Keiko and Princess Mayleen who I am sure you have already met."

Maeko and Shinji bowed before Maeko spoke raising her head and glancing right into the Kingd eyes.

"We are delighted to be in the palace of the Earth King. This is our lady in waiting Miss Haku," Said Maeko gesturing to Haku who bowed and smiled nervously.

"Splendid. Well I shall not keep you long for I'm sure Lady Mielia wishes to see her husband and Aunt who have been awaiting her arrival. If you need anything do not hesistate to ask. I'll have a guard escort you to your rooms."

As he spoke a Fire Nation stepped from behind the throne and walked forward. Mielia followed and sighed as they left the throne room.

"That didn't go too badly. Now all we have to worry about is your Aunt Mielia," Said Maeko happily as the followed the guard.

"Yeah...walk in the park," Said Mielia sarcastically.

"Don't worry Mielia. I have a plan to get you out of seeing her for the rest of the week. All you have to do is say hello to her and leave," Said Maeko calmly.

"Brilliant...anyway I thought you had Prince Sozin on the brain? What's changed?" Asked Mielia curiously.

"Nothing...but he's away for a week giving me time to practice. Anyway I'm glad he's gone...he's stuck up and arrogant and -"

"Yeah, yeah you've told us about a million times before" Said Shinji rolling his eyes and pulling a face causing Haku to laugh.

After a few flights of stairs the guard led them to the end of the corridor.

"This is your room, Said the Guard gesturing to Maeko and Haku."

"I'll see you later Mielia. Meet me here in half an hour!" Called Maeko as Mielia walked away.

"Okay!"

_Now I just have to deal with my Aunt...wonderful..._

* * *

Haku stared around the room and gasped. 

Never in her life had she encountered so much wealth. The walls had bright golden tapestries hanging on them. The carpet was soft and the large room was littered with green sofa's and chairs. A large ornate fireplace stood out at the back of the room. Doors leading off into various bedrooms and bathrooms varied around the room. Haku stared unable to peel her eyes away from it all.

_I haven't seen so much since I started working in the stables three years ago. It's amazing...it's so beautiful..._

"It's nice isn't it?" Smiled Maeko who ruffled Haku's hair affectionately before grabbing her hand and leading her through a door.

Haku grinned. She liked it when Lady Maeko was happy...she liked it when it was just the two of them though because then she told stories...she didn't do that for anyone else..

_She's a really Lady...not a fake like me..._

"This must be your room Haku," Said Maeko.

The room was green like everything else but slightly smaller. A double bed spead out across the room and there was a small bookcase and a chest of draws. It was cosy with a small fireplace.

Maeko outstretched her arm in a quick reflex and the fireplace was instantly ablaze with tongue's of blue flames which slowly turned gold.

"That should make things much better," Said Maeko as her eyes shone. Haku gazed as the iris turn from gold to bright gold that reflected the blue of the flames. Maeko stared for a few moments entranced by her own flames until she sighed.

"I should have gone with Mielia...but if I had it would only be delaying it. I hope she's alright...was she sick again this morning?"

Haku nodded. She'd been watching Mielia closely like Maeko had asked.

"It's not so often anymore though. Anyway what are we going to do?" Asked Haku sitting on the bed as Maeko stood in front of the fire.

"Well I'm going to get changed and go find out where the practice arena's are after I fetch Mielia...then when I come back I'm going to get changed again and go to dinner and then a maid is running us both hot baths...sound good Haku?"

Haku nodded.

_Anything sounds good when you say it...thats what I admire about you...that also means I get to see Shinji too..._

Haku watched as the flames licked higher in the fireplace until they almost touched Maeko hands. Her mistress...was so much like fire...warm...yet...powerful...

_Fire's best before it burns..._

* * *

Mielia slowly pushed the door open and walked into her Aunts room. Her stomach pains had calmed down but her heart wouldn't stop it's frantic beatings and she waited for her Aunt to greet her. It had been over six months since she'd saw her Aunt... 

"Didn't I ever teach you to knock Mielia dear?" Came a soft voice.

Her blood ran cold as Mielia shut the door and looked towards the direction the voice was coming from. Standing in a doorway was her Aunt.

Her Aunt had long grey hair which was in a tight bun. Her face had a few wrinkles but not many to portray her real age. Her eyes where a sharp yellow colour like a cats and she walked gracefully over to Mielia and paced around her niece inspecting her.

_I hate you..._

"Mielia dear, I do not think that colour looks at all good on you. I suggest you change before dinner...after all we want to impress Shu now don't we darling?" Said Aunt Cho lifting a hand to touch Mielia's face. Aunt Cho acted like Mielia was a prized doll with her simpering voice but a smile curled on her lips as Mielia shuddered when the hand made connection with her face.

_I am not just going to stand here!_

"I like the colour I have on," Said Mielia firmly shoot a glare at her Aunt and sharply removing her Aunt's hand from her face.

"Now, darling don't go like that again," Said Aunt Cho sweetly but her voice carried a sharper tone to it.

"I am seventeen and I'll do what I want," Snapped Mielia.

"You always were such a stubborn child...don't you remember how you refused to take dancing lessons? You were so upset..."

Mielia felt a lump appear in her throat. She remembered...the humilation...being told that she was getting a Dovehorse...waiting for weeks in excitement...only to find out it was a cruel joke.. "

_I hate you!_

"What are you going to do Aunty Cho? You have no hold over me so stop acting like I'm seven again!"

"Always so stubborn..." repeated Aunt Cho softly as she stroked Mielia's long hair lifting it up in her hands until her neck was exposed.

"Shu is looking forward to seeing you dear..."

_I don't care!_

"Good for him," Muttered Mielia.

Cho smiled and extended one of her long nails and scraped it down the back of her neck. Mielia winced in pain and lifted her hand and slapped her Aunt so hard that she nearly fell over the sofa.

Feeling the blood seep down her neck Mielia felt rage consume her.

_How dare she! _

"Come on darling...hit me again?"

Mielia raised her hand but it stopped in midair. Cho smiled as she watched Mielia's hand drop limply to her side.

"Now...go get changed..."

Mielia fled the room refusing to give her Aunt the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She didn't stop until she'd slammed the door firmly behind her. Her throat burned and tears seeped down her cheeks. She hated everything!

_I...need...out!_

"There's...no...way...out" sobbed Mielia her breathes coming in shudders. No way to escape the hell of her life or the hell of her body.

Just then Mielia felt something squirm in her stomach. It caused her to gasp as she realised what it could be. She gently but a hand to her stomach...she felt something flutter against it...

_It kicked!_

* * *

The guard watched from his posititon at the door guarding the entrance to the arena.

The room that usually accomidated Earth Tournaments was built so that the seats looked down on the flat arena area. Devoid of it's usual crowds instead a small girl sat in one of the front row seats with a young boy while another girl stood in the middle of arena.

"Shinji! Come here!"

The boy looked up from his place and scowled.

"I'm not your servant!" He retorted while the older girl smirked.

"Your my little brother which is even better...are you coming or are you too afraid?" Taunted Maeko.

The guard smiled from behind his mask. If his old friend knew what he was doing he would laugh at him.

"I am not!" Protested Shinji as he marched on to the arena against Haku's protests. Eventually he stripped down to his torso while Maeko remained in her loose red clothing. The two siblings squared off each other.

Shinji leapt forward and plunged out his fist causing a wave of flame to shoot towards his sister. Maeko dodged and jumped into the air kicking out with her right foot and swinging down her arm as she landed causing a ripple of flame to burn feriously towards Shinji who barely had time to dodge.

Maeko stood still for a moment before raising her hands. A wall of blue flames climbed up creating a barrier between her and her little brother. Shinji rand forward in an effort to sepearate to flames but instead got blasted backwards as Maeko pushed out her hands causing a shockwave of flames.

Shinji picked himself up and stood perfectly still before twirling both his hands. Orange flames appeared and whirled around in motion to his hands creating the image of a fast moving swinging chains. They increased in size until they came dangerously close to Maeko. One forced her to duck as it swung over her head, then she darted up and plunged her hand into the centre of the orange flames which slowly turned blue as took control and turned it into a whip of fire which knocked Shinji off his feet again.

"You need to train more little brother" She smiled.

"You didn't use the technique?" Said Haku puzzedly as she rushed onto the arena to help Shinji up.

"Even I'm not going to hurt my brother that much!"

The guard sighed. He had seen what he needed to see...

_She's good..._

She was good...but not invincible. He knew he could defeat her...but really she did amuse him. She was much more entertaining than most girls he'd met.

He walked down a dark corridor and watched out of the corner of his eye as the guards saluted him. His mind was firmly stuck on Maeko. She must have believed his little lie about the advisors. He'd been having her watched for quite a while by a fat porter named Whu. It wasn't anything personal...if Roku knew he'd accuse him of being a stalker.

_It's good sense...I want to know what I'm up against..._

Those blue sparks had surprised him slightly. If she could conjur lightening then he was going to have problems.

He walked into his room and slid of the uncomfortable helmet. He must admit a guards uniform was not comfortable. It was tight and blocked some of his vision...especially the masks.

He tied his hair back into a topknot and looked at himself in the mirror.

_If Roku could see me...in a guards uniform spying on some girl?_

He chuckled...no one would recognise him as what he really was.

No one would recognise Prince Sozin!

* * *

One chapter finished. Sorry it took so long but exam revision! Not that it worked because I am fairly sure I have failed Biology. Anyway the firebending moves in the fighting sequence...the one where Maeko jumped into the air and touched the ground with her arm is like the move Azula used in the Chase to take down Aangs glider.

The twirly move Shinji uses kinda looks like when you play helicopter with a skipping rope. Obviously Maeko did not get burned because of her abilities as a firebender. Also don't you just love Aunty Cho?

Anyway can you guess what Mielia's physical problems are now?


	40. Alert!

**Alert!**

**"**_Hangs head in shame" _

Yes I'm aware I haven't updated in ages and I apologise but once again exam work and other stories.

However if you flicker back to the first 4 chapters you will notice I have been doing a spot of editing. This will continue until each chapter is up to my standard then I shall update. It would mean a lot if you could comment on the new chapters! Yes I will update once that is done but in the meantime I have some suggestions

If your Sailor Moon fans then you'll notice I've written two new stories on that.

If your Kenshin fans then go to my other account which is fireflyofSaturn and you will notice the new drabble collection.

My editing will be going at a speed of 3 chapters per day and four on weekends so I should be finished relatively soon.

Until then Kudos!


End file.
